Mokuba the Runaway
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Mokuba runs away,so Kaiba,Mai,Bakura,Rex and Bones set off to find him.Bones goes on a blind date because he thinks he's ugly.On the way,they find a murdered person.Funny with some Romance.Bakura is in love with Mai.But she's in love with Kaiba.
1. Intro to storyMokuba runs away and meets...

Character List Mokuba Kaiba=(Black hair.Black eyes)Seto Kaiba's younger brother. Seto Kaiba=(dark brown hair.Blue eyes.)Duel master.Mokuba Kaiba's older brother.Arrogant and selfish.Owner of Kaiba Corparation.Goes by "Kaiba." Yugi Motou=(Red and yellow hair.brown eyes)Posseses a melinnium puzzle.Duel master. Joey Wheeler=(Blond hair.green eyes)Novice deulest.Yugi Motou's best friend. Ryou Bakora=(Lavender hair.Black eyes.)Posseses a melinnium ring.extremely handsome.Yugi and Joey's friend.Goes by "Bakora." Rex Raptor=Champion Deulest.Uses dinosaurs.The D.J of a popular radio station.he is not very attractive. Mai Valentine=Female Deulest.Attractive. Weevil Underwood=Bug Deulest.Ugly.Glasses and purple hair. Tristan Taylor:Not in the story.Only metioned.Brown hair Brown eyes. Maximaillion Pegasus:Ugly owner of industrial illusions. Mellenium ring-A ring that Bakora has that has ancient powers.Bokora himself can't control it and sometimes goes a little crazy. Mellinium puzzle=A puzzle that Yugi has.Enables him to change to Yu-gi-oh when he's in over his head. Duel Monsters=A card game that's all the rage at the High School. Industrial Illusions=The company that makes Duel monsters products.(The deuling disk,however,was created by Seto Kaiba.) END OF ALL THE CRAP.  
  
CHAPTER THE FIRST  
  
  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was eight years old.He lived with his 15-year-old big brother,Seto Kaiba,or just Kaiba.Kaiba was the owner of Kaiba Corparation,A technology company.This company had made Kaiba and Mokuba multi millionairs.But Kaiba was not happy.He was mean to everybody but Mokuba and resolved his problems by throwing chairs.(Chairs are a great weapon.He's very creative.) Every time a guy bothered him,there went a chair.If someone called him and oaf,there goes another chair.They must have gone through a thousand chairs a month.But,who cares about Chairs?We're talking about Mokuba. Anyway,Mokuba was adorable.He had inhereted the amazing looks Kaiba had.He had middle-length black hair and black eyes which were very big and out of proportion.But,I like big eyes. He always wore a white bandana around his neck.Enough about Mokuba,even though he's our main charater.Let's get to Kaiba.(My favorite:)!) Kaiba is 15 and the owner of Kaiba Corp.as you already know.He has brown hair,a throaty voice,and is pretty arrogant.He is a master Deulest,and owns all three of the most powerful card ever desghned.The Blue Eyes White Dragon.(Enough about him,now)  
  
Bakora,Joey,and Yugi were all at Kaiba's house.They were trading cards."Let me have that big old dog."Mokuba said,pointing to Yugi's SilverFang,which was a grey wolf-like creature.Yugi shook his head."Sorry,Mokuba."Mokuba jutted his bottom lip."I'll give you my Darkworld Thorns?"He offered.Yugi sighed and shook his head."I don't think so." Joey's face lit up."I'll give you the Baby Dragon for it?"Mokuba giggled."OK!!!"He gave the Darkworld Thorns,which was a big man-eating plant,to Joey and in return got the baby dragon.It looked like,well,a baby dragon.Kaiba sat in the corner,fumbling with his cards and mumbling to himself."What's wrong,Seto?"Asked Mokuba,shuffling the Baby Dragon into his deck.Kaiba shrugged."I'm fine.Why don't you go play in your room?If you be quiet,I'll play Nintendo with you later." Mokuba smiled."Alright!!!"He said,and ran into his room.He went straight over to the toybox and grabbed a Choo-choo train.He made Choo-choo noises.All the sudden,Bakora walked in."Whats up?"He asked in his British accent.Mokuba smiled."Do you wanna play with me?You can be the robber who trys to steal the cargo off the train." Bakora frowned."No.How about we play Nintendo?"Mokuba sighed."OK,but I really wanted to play Choo Choo trains."  
  
About half an hour later,Mokuba began to cry."WWWWaaaaaaaa!!!!"He said."Seto!!Seto!!!"He screeched.Kaiba ran into the room as fast as he could."What's wrong,Mokuba?"He asked.Mokuba sniffed."I won,and Bakora doesn't have a lollipop for me." Kaiba smiled.A real smile."Here."He said,handing him a bubblegum lollipop,Mokuba's favorite. "Now maybe you and Bokora could go play with Spotty?" Spotty was the Kaiba's dog.He was a mutt;black with brown ears and white paws.Half Husky and half Chow. Mokuba laughed."Ok,Seto."He said,grabbing the dog's ball."C'mon,Bakora." Bakora shrugged."I really don't want to go out there." Mokuba grunted."How bout you,Yugi?" Yugi thought about that."Nope,I don't want to go." Mokuba was about to turn to Joey,but he said,"Nope." Mokuba stamped his foot."I'll cry." Kaiba had to think fast."Here's a lollipop,Mokuba.Go share it with Spotty.Have fun!!!" Mokuba was happy again.He grabbed the lolli from Kaiba and trotted out his bedroom door and onto the back lawn.  
  
"Your little brother can be a menace."Joey remarked in his gangster like voice."He's annoying."This made Kaiba mad."You lowlife!!Don't ever talk about my brother that way!!He's only eight years old!!!"Kaiba struggled to hold himself back from decking Joey right across the face.Joey and Kaiba didn't always get along so well,even though they were friends.They were both very stubborn,and Kaiba was arrogant."Oh,yeah?"Joey asked."If i'm a lowlife,your a rich snob!!!" Kaiba laughed his cold laugh."You coulden't afford half the carpet your sitting on,so your someone to talk."He laughed again,this time with more of an in-your-face attitude. Yugi waved his arms."Calm down,you two.So Kaiba's extremely wealthy,and your just average,Joey.Your all friends here." Bakora smirked."Doesn't sound like it to me."He said,and clicked on the T.V. "And Weevil Underwood drops Rex Raptor's life points to zero!!The game is over!!Weevil underwood will advance tomarrow to the house of the one and only Seto Kaiba to deul him as a prize!!!" The little purple head,glasses wearing freak whooped with joy."I'm going to destroy Seto Kaiba's monsters just as I have Rex Raptor's!!!"He said.Rex Raptor groaned.He was the D.J of the most popular radio station as well as a great deulest.But no one was as good as Seto Kaiba. Bakora turned to Kaiba."Your going to fight the winner of the tournament tomarrow?"Kaiba nodded."It will just be another easy fight."He glared at Joey."It'll like be fighting Joey." Joey growled.  
  
"Catch the ball,Spotty!!"Mokuba shouted in his meek voice.He tossed the round object through the air,and watched his beloved dog jump up and catch it."Nice Work!!"He said laughingly,tossing a dog treat at it.Mokuba sat down on a tree stump in the 200 acre yard.It was a well kept yard because of the Gardener,whom this was his only day off in the week.Normally,servants were going to and fro,trying to keep the hot tub warm and the pool the correct temperature.But not today.It was just Mokuba,Spotty,and Mokuba's pony,Princess.She was in a stable at the far end of the yard.It was a black and white female pony who was about the size of a large gazelle.Large enough for Kaiba and Mokuba to ride. Mokuba decided he wanted to go see her. "Let's go see princess."He said to Spotty.Spotty barked,but then whined."What's wrong,boy?"Asked Mokuba,strangly."Do you want me to throw the ball?" Spotty barked."OK,then."Mokuba said.He drew back his small arm and hurled the ball toward the house.Spotty ran to go catch it,but the throw was so high it went into Kaiba's room window.It bonked Yugi on the head."Yeowch!!"Said he,and hurled the ball so hard through the window that it went over the fence.Spotty,wanting the ball,aproached the fence,and,with a running leap,jumped over it!!! "Spotty!!:Mokuba shouted."Come back!!"But Spotty kept on going.Mokuba ran to the fence."I'm coming,Spotty!!"He said.He began to climb the vines going up the fence.But then,a servant appeared. "Young master!!"He said,panting with exitement."Get down from there,you'll fall!!" Mokuba sneered."Go away and get back to work.Scrub my Pony's cage." The servant nodded."But not until I am sure you are safe,young master."It said. Mokuba was becoming rather irritated at his servant's lack to obey. "Go do it now,or I'll call Seto!!!"The servant stuttered and stumbled."I'm sure he woulden't care."Muttered the young man."It was for the well being of his little brother." Mokuba smiled."Watch this."He said,and jumped down from the wall."SETOOOOO!!!!" he called. Kaiba heard his brother's call at once."I'll be right back."Kaiba said,and rushed down the stairs and outside.He saw the servant and Mokuba. "What is it,Mokuba?"Asked Kaiba,eyeing the servant suspiciously.The servant gulped. "Well,"Mokuba began,"I wanted him to clean out my pony's cage,and he won't do it." Kaiba stared at the servant."Excuse me?"He asked."Who runs this house?" The servant smiled nervously."Why,you do.But I must say that the reason I refused to do Mokuba's bidding was because he was climbing on the wall." "He's lying,He's lying!!"Mokuba said."I didn't do that!!" Kaiba turned to the servant."You know,I could have you fired for lying,and sued for refusal.Get back to work,or I'll--" The man began to back towards the pony cages. "And,"Kaiba added."You have an extra shift,just to show you who's boss." The man turned around to leave hurridly,but Kaiba wasn't fininshed."One more thing." He said.The servant looked at him. "Never refer to Mokuba by his first name.It's young master to you."Kaiba spat at the servant's feet as he scurried away.Kaiba looked at Mokuba."Is everything OK?"He asked. Mokuba was about to nod,but remembered Spotty. "Seto,Spotty ran away.Can I go find him?" Kaiba laughed."No way!!You're way too young.Tomarrow,me and you will have James(The chaffeur)Drive us around town to find him." Mokuba sighed."Alright."He pretended to comprimise."Good."Said Kaiba."Do you want to come up to my room?We can play nentendo." Mokuba whined."But I want you and your friends to ride horsies with me." Kaiba sighed,this time."Alright,alright.Just come with me to get them." Mokuba shook his head."I'm going to get Princess ready."He trotted out south to put on her bridal.Why a boy had a pony named Princess,I'm not sure.  
  
"You guys are going to come with me and Mokuba horseback riding."Kaiba said sternly as he walked into the room. "What if we don't want to?"Bakora asked,very interested in a WWF wrestling match.Kaiba grabbed him by the coller of the shirt."Than you'll change your mind pretty quick."He said.Bokora nodded."OK."He said."Fine.I wanted to ride horses anyway.Riding horses is fun.Come on,let's go now!!!We shallent waste time.Time is money,as they say!!" Joey put down a Duel Monsters card from dueling with Yugi.He looked at his watch."Yugi,we've gotta go.Your gramps was going to teach us more about duel monsters." "Oh,thats right!!"Yugi lied."Let's go!!" Joey and Yugi reached the bottom of the 2 flights of stairs in record breaking time.  
  
"This one's Santa Claus."Mokuba said,giving Bakora a white horse.It bit Bokora's arm. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!"He said."That hurts!!!"Kaiba laughed."Ha,ha."He said."You got hurt.And plus,I don't have to ride a horse called Santa Claus!!!" "Here Kaiba."Mokuba said."You can ride Britney Spears!!" Kaiba's face became deathly pale."O-Ok."He said,secretly pinching the horse's behind. "And I get to ride Princess."Said Mokuba happily. They were just about to ride the horses out of the stable when Mokuba heard a familier dog's bark."Spotty!!"He said,and jumped off the horse.The reins got caught in his foot,so he fell with a thump. "OOOFF!"He said on impact.Tears leaked from his eyes."Wwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"He cried."I want me Spotty dog back!!!Spotty!Spotty!!!" The dog barked,way off in the distance.Kaiba helped Mokuba stand."We'll go find him,right now."Kaiba offered,grabbing Mokuba's arm. "No,Seto!!!"Mokuba said,breaking away."I can go find him!!"Mokuba ran all the way across the yard before Kaiba or Bakora could take two steps.He hurled himself over the fence and called,"Spotty!!!"As he ran with all his energy. "Wow."Bakora muttered."He has alot of energy for a little kid.Probly eats lots of cabbage.Why,when I was little,mom used to nag.(In a high voice)'Eat your Cabbage,Sugar.' She'd say.And dad,boy,after he ate cabbage,man,the whole house smelled like- -" "Bakora,shut up!!!"Kaiba said."Nobody cares about your cabbage issues and your flatchulent father!!" Bakora shut up. "We need to find Mokuba."Bakora said."We have to think.If I were Mokuba,where would I go?"He thought for a moment."Oh,I know!!"He said."Over the fence!!"He got so exited he started to run. "Bakora."Kaiba said.Bakora stopped."Oh,wait...."He said. Kaiba had enough."Why don't you just leave?"He asked."Your no big help at all." Bakura sadly slumped over his shoulders."Sorry."He said."Fine,I'll leave.Besides,I still have to call Trish,Sasha,Katrina,Kathy,Salina and Rosie." Kaiba's mouth hung open."You have all those girlfriends?"He asked.Bakora nodded."Of course.I'm so handsome,smart,and wonderful,noone can resist." He grabbed a cell phone from Kaiba."Oh,I know.I'll just call them right here,right now." He began to dial Trish's number.This made Kaiba extra mad. "If we don't find my brother by nightfall,he could get lost!!I for one,will not stand for that.Anyway,I don't even care about girls!(He's not gay or anything.)" Kaiba brushed back his bangs,opened the creaky gate,and stalked away. "Wait up!!"Bakora shouted,hanging up the phone."Remember,you have to battle Weevil Underwood tomarrow morning!!You have to be here when he arrives!!" Kaiba stopped in his tracks."Oh,Crap."He said."Now I remember." He cupped his hands to his mouth. "MOKUBAAAAA!!!!"He called,pitifully."MOKUBA!!!COME BACK!!!" His voice echoed 5 times.No answer. "MOKUBAAAA!!!"He called again.Still,no answer.He yelled so loud his voice cracked and his throat became raw. "Uh,Kaiba,do you need a drink?"Asked Bakora.Kaiba rubbed his throat."No."He said."I'll have the servants look for him." "SERVANTS!!!!!!"He called."GET OVER HERE,NOW!!!" In the blink of an eye,25 servants appeared. "Find my brother,Mokuba." The servants nodded."Master,will he be alright?"Asked one.Kaiba got angry."I just gave you an order,did I not?"He asked,grabbing him by the shirt."Now get up,Go out the gate,don't whine,AND FIND MY BROTHER!!!!!!Got a problem with that?!" The servant whimpered."Yes master."He said quickly,and rushed out the gate. Bakora stood speechless."Wow."He said."Cool.You know,I wish I was rich.I would buy rice cakes.I love rice cakes.They make a pleasant little crunchy noise when you bite im'.You know,one time I got a stale rice cake,and--" "BAKORA,SHUT UPPPP!!!" Bakora snapped his mouth closed."Sorry,Kaiba."He said.  
  
"Spotty!!"Mokuba called."Where the heck are you?"He tossed a rock down at the ground."Seto's probly realll mad at me for running to find Spotty."He said.Then,he remembered something."Oh,no!!He probly wanted me to be there for his big match against Weevil tomarrow!!!"Mokuba cried.He sat down on the curb,and was about to turn and go back,when he heard that bark again,closer,but farther away from home. It was a tough desision."I know!!I'll go get the dog,and come back!!"He said happily."I know my way around."He rose off the curb.The bark echoed again. "I'm coming,Spotty!!"Mokuba said,and broke into a run.He began calling the dog's name,and whistling."Spotty!!"He said."Spotty!!Come back!!Seto will be mad!!"Another bark.Closer,this time.Spotty was running toward him!! Mokuba ran faster and harder,calling loudly all the way.He ran and ran until he could see the body of a dog running down the street. "Spotty!!"He called.The dog barked,and ran faster than ever.It approached Mokuba,then spun around and started to growl."What is it,boy?"Mokuba asked.The dog just whined. Mokuba laughed."Silly doggie."He said."Theres nothing over there.Your just imagianin' things."He grabbed the dog by the coller,and was about to turn around,but then he saw something.It was a thing coming over the hill.It looked kinda like a....DINOSAUR?It was!!It was a KingRex,one of the strongest cards you can get thats a dino.Behind it was the duel master Rex Raptor,and D.J of a popular radio station.Rex was chasing it down the road;his face red and flushed. "Can you help me,Man?"He asked in his cool voice."Got a little dino problem.Do you got a minute?" Mokuba nodded."Sure.As long as you help me get back to Seto." Rex's mouth dropped."You know Seto Kaiba?"He asked. Mokuba nodded."He's my big brother and my bestest friend in the whole wide world!!" Rex was about to say,'That's nice,'but the King Rex stomped toward them."AAAAAHHH!"They said.  
  
Bakora was standing underneath Kaiba's window.Then the dog says,'Stop treating me so ruff!'"Bakora said.He bursted out laughing."Get it?"He asked Kaiba.Kaiba was acting like he didn't know him."Yes,yes...."He said."Yes,I get it.Yes,yes."He was talking in a high,irritated tone. "Do you want to hear another?"Bakora said.Kaiba clenched his fists."NO!"He said. Bakora made a sad face."Too bad.I'm going to tell you anyway.Then,you can go to bed." Kaiba sighed."OK,OK."He said."Fine.But hurry up." "OK,"Said Bakora."Once,there were these three guys.They go into three seperate rooms where there's three separate inflatable girls.They all do it in there,and then came back out.The first guy says,'mine was a bit stiff.'The second guy says,'Mine had a flat look to her.'And the third guy says,'mine was a bit frisky.I bit her on the bosom and she flew out the window!!!" At this,Kaiba laughed so hard he almost cried.Bakora was laughing hard too,but not as hard as Kaiba. "Oh,Oh,listen to this!!"Kaiba said.He cleared his throat,still giggling from Bakora's childish humor. "One day,Superman saw Wonderwoman laying facedown naked on her porch.'Well,they do say I'm lightning fast.'He said,so he flew down and did it with her lightning fast.Wonderwoman says,'What was that?'and then the invisable man,who was on top of her,says,'I don't know but it sure did feel strange!!' Kaiba and Bakora busted out laughing."Can I come up?"Bakora asked.Kaiba giggled."Oh,I guess but we have to go to sleep soon.I have a big duel tomarrow with Weevil." All the sudden,they heard a rustling in the bushes.A girl stepped out.It was Tea Gardener,a classmate of Kaiba and Bakora's with brown hair and black eyes.She wasn't ugly but wasn't pretty either."Can I come up,too?"She asked."No way!!"Kaiba said."I barely even know you!!"He slammed the window shut,but opened it up real fast."Oh,by the way,Yugi says your hot."He closed the window again. Tea turned to Bakora."Let me come up with you."She said,tugging his arm.Bakora pulled away."Sorry,but he said no." Tea looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Alright."Bakora said."But if he gets mad its your fault." Tea nodded,and they opened the door and went into Kaiba's room. "What's she doing here?"Kaiba asked."I told her not to come up!!" Bakora shrugged as his cellular phone rang."Oh,Hello,Sasha."He said,and did his eyebrows at Kaiba. Kaiba rolled his and began shuffling his cards as Bakora went into the bathroom to talk. "Can I see?"Asked Tea,once they were alone.Kaiba layed them down."I guess but don't touch anything."He walked over to his dresser and removed a toothbrush.He applied the paste and began to brush. Tea walked over to him."What?!"Asked Kaiba."Just leave me alone!!" Tea laughed."So,Yugi thinks I'm hot?"She akked. Kaiba nodded."Yes,he does,but I don't know what he sees,Tea Gardener." He spit the toothpaste and grabbed a towel. Tea was hurt inside by the remark he had just made.She knew he was selfish- but did not know he was capable of being so mean when she hadn't done anything. "I'm going to shower."Kaiba said.Then,It hit Tea.Kaiba was upset!! "Whats wrong,Kaiba?"Tea asked."You seem upset about something." Kaiba stopped and whirled around."You haven't heard that Mokuba ran away?"He asked rudely.Tea drew back."Fine!!"She said."Go take your stupid shower!!" She grabbed the card off the top of Kaiba's deck and chunked it at him.When it smacked against his head,he grabbed the computer chair and tossed it backward at Tea,without looking back.Then,he ran into the bathroom and told Bakora to get out so he could take his shower. Bakora quickly scurried out and hung up the phone. He picked up the card off the ground.It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon,the strongest card ever.Even stronger when 3 were fused. "Whats this doing on the ground?"Bakora asked."What happened?" Tea frowned."I chunked at that stupid arrogant bastar% because he was being mean." Bakora laughed."You'd be mean too if a stranger you barely knew came into your house when he said no."  
  
Rex had to think quickly."I know!!Mokuba,do you have any duel monsters cards with you?I don't.They're at home." Mokuba nodded."Yeah.Go,Curse Of Dragon!!" He called,slamming a card on a rotting table.A long,tan dragon shot out.It's attack and defense weren't too good. "How do you expect to defeat my King Rex with that basic card?"Rex asked."It's my strongest one!!" Mokuba glared."I'm learning!!"He said."But I have this one figured out.I play the Baby Dragon in defense mode to protect my Curse Of Dragon!!" The King Rex roared as the Baby Dragon popped out and chattered.It kneeled down and defended itself.The King Rex attacked,But it only exploded the Baby Dragon. "Curse of Dragon,attack!!"Mokuba said. Curse of Dragon launched his attack.King Rex exploded. Rex took out his card."Ok,It's cool now."He said.Mokuba returned the Curse Of Dragon to the card and turned to Rex Raptor."Don't you have a popular show to run?"Mokuba asked him.Rex laughed."Yeah,But I left there.Al Gore made a visit to my station,so I siced my King Rex on him.It sorta went outta control,and crushed everything......" His voice trailed off. "AND I GOT FIRED!!!"He squealed.Mokuba gasped."Oh,thats horrible!!"He said.But Rex's eye was still twitching."And you know who they gave my job to?"Rex asked.Mokuba shook his head."No." "THAT STUPID UGLY BITC$,MAI VALENTINE!!!" Mokuba's hair was blown all around from the intensity of that yelp. "But I thought Mai Valentine was really pretty."He said."Seto battled her once,and kicked her butt." Rex laughed evilly."Of course he did.Mai's good for nothing." He tossed a rock."And so is that bug geek,Weevil Underwood.I hear he's going to fight Seto." Mokuba nodded."That's why I want you to help me find my way back to my house.So I can watch Seto's big match."Rex nodded as Spotty poked his head out from under a rotting tree branch.He checked the surroundings and walked over.He smelled of Rex."He likes you."Said Mokuba.But Spotty had different ideas.He let out a short growl,and chomped down on Rex's......place. "YYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!"Rex shouted,grabbing himself nastily and howling in pain.The dog ran behind a dumpster at the noise and watched.Mokuba was laughing so hard he coulden't see straight.He didn't realize this kind of torture could ruin a boy.(You know how.) When Rex landed back on the ground,he was hideously mad.He grabbed a long Crowbar,wincing at the pain of having to stand.He raised it over his head and approached Spotty.Spotty yelped and ran toward the river as Rex advanced.Mokuba chased after them."Don't hurt him!!"He said,gasping.But Rex didn't listen.The dog jumped in the river to avoid being hit,and Rex hit thin air.The force of it caused Rex to stumble and fall in the rapids!!!"I'll get you,you slobbery,fleabagged pooch!!"He shouted as the water carried him away.Mokuba,anxious to save his friends,jumped in the water without a second thought.The moment he hit the water,it filled his mouth,gagging him as he cried out.The river lead to an abandoned forest that was very dangerous,and Mokuba hadn;t relized how rough the river could be.Rex had dropped the crowbar and was thrashing his arms as the dog struggled to keep his head above the water's surface. Mokuba's face ducked under once again.A rock approached and hit Rex in the face.Geez,everything happens to him.Rex cried out.Then,he noticed Mokuba. "Can you swim?"He asked loudly,over the rushing water. "Sorta."Mokuba answered,then coughed up the dirty water.A fish went down his pants,and a crap pinched onto his eyelid. He cried out in pain as the river carried them further down.He pulled off the crab and kept it in his grasp the whole way down the river.  
  
Kaiba ran a comb through his hair."I'm glad the girl left."He said."I didn't even want her up here."He glared at Bakora."Yeah."Said Bakora."One time,a girl named Anna lived on my street.She had wild red hair and freckles all over her.Boy,was she ugly,and she digged me.So one day,I got and idea,and it was,'Why not paralyze her for life?'So I did,and boy was my life better.man,-" Kaiba cut him off with a tennis ball in the mouth.He clicked open his locket.Inside was a picture of Mokuba.He stared at for a long while,lying on the bed.By the time he came to his senses,Bakora was asleep on the floor.He was snoring loudly.Kaiba clicked off his bedside lamp.He went to sleep.His dreams were horrible!!They were about girls with wild red hair and fathers who ate too much cabbage!!!He also had a dream about Superman,Wonderwoman,and inflatable ladies.He woke up screaming. "Wah?"Bakora asked,his eyes looking very swollen and a trickle of drool coming from his mouth.His hair was everywhere like he had been making out with some girl. Kaiba's breath slowened."I just had a horrid dream."He said.Bakora stared at him."Oh well."He said."So?"Kaiba cleched his fists."Nevermind."He said through gritted teeth. Bakora smirked."OK,Dear."He said,immitaing someones old mother."Dreams are only a wish your heart makes."At this he busted out laughing. Kaiba growled.He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.This time,his dreams were even more horrible.They were about the ugliest,nerdiest,mental creature around.They were about Weevil Underwood.  
  
Mokuba woke up to a crab piching his hand.He looked down to see he was still grasping the crab he had when they were rushing down the river.Mokuba looked around and saw Rex and Spotty.Spotty was peeing on a tree,and Rex was knocked out cold.It was nightime by now,but Mokuba could faintly see a place on Rex's head that had dried blood around it.There was a rock by Rex's head,and Mokuba's thinking said he probly got cracked on the rock."Hello?Rex?"Mokuba said,still holding the crab.Rex's eyes fluttered open."Ah,Mom,it's still Saturday."Rex mumbled.But then,he noticed it was Mokuba."Oh.Hello."Rex said,raising to the sitting position.He rubbed his head. Then,the crab piched Mokuba so hard he threw it down on the rock with all his might.The shell cracked and the crab died. Rex's eyes looked funny like he had a cuncussion,but then Mokuba was sure because he fell to sleep in 2 seconds.Mokuba decided not to wake him up. He walked over to Spotty.Spotty had a dead rat in his mouth."Huh?Where ARE we?"Mokuba asked himself,looking around.Then it hit him!!!They were in the forest that was at the end of the river!!! Kaiba had told him many times that the forest was extremely dangerous.At least one person a month died there.Wolves,Snakes,Coyotes,and badgers lived there.(Don't laugh.Badgers can be real mean.)But on the plus side,beautiful things appeared there,but very rarely.These things included deer,Kiaba(Joke),and wild pigs.Mokuba decided to wake up Rex at once to warn him."Rexie!!"Mokuba said.His voice cracked from fear.Rex woke up."What?"He asked."We're in the forest!!"Mokuba explained.Rex looked puzzled."So?"He said,goggly eyed.Mokuba got mad."Don't you get my freakin drift?"He asked."It's dangerous here!!" 


	2. Rex and Mokuba are still in the forestKa...

Chapter the second  
  
"Im hungry."Said Rex,grabbing his stomach."Where is there sumthin' to eat?"He looked around.All he saw was a dead crab,and injured dove,and a deer that was dying.Spotty ran over to the deer.He began barking at it and biting."Yummy!!"Rex said."As soon as the dog kills it,there'll be a feast!!"He clasped his hands and waited. "Wait!!!"Mokuba said."It's a living thing!!"He grabbed spotty by the coller.Rex licked his lips."It won't be much longer." Mokuba got angry."Look,stupid!!"He said,pointing to the dead crab."You can eat that thing!!" Mokuba helped the deer stand up.Rex grabbed the crab and bit down as hard as he could. "YYYEEEEOOOOWWW!"Rex cried."The shell may be cracked,but it's still as hard as he&^!!"He grasped his mouth.Mokuba laughed.Then,he grabbed Rex's crab."No,not my crab!!!"Rex shouted.Mokuba pryed the shell off with a stick and fed the meat to the deer.Deers may not eat meat,but this one was starving so it setteled.Rex began to cry."We're going to die out here!And you-all you care about is a stupid deer that we could be eating right now!!I should've known better than to ask for an eight-year-old baby's help!!" Rex crossed his arms and pouted."I want my crab!!"He said."And I want it now!!" Then,a long peice of metal caught his eye.It was the crowbar!!Rex slowly slithered over and picked it up while Mokuba had his back turned,petting the deer.Rex rushed forward,and drove it into his head!!(The deer's,I mean.)The deer screamed in agony,and fell limp to the ground,dead.Tears leaked from Mokuba's eyes.He began to cry. "Now,I'll cut open his tummy and get my crab!!"Rex said,grabbing a pointed stick.Mokuba swiped it away from him."Your crazy!!"Mokuba said."You don't need anything sharp!!" Rex reached for it."But his thigh would make a nice ham!!"He said.He grabbed a stick that was shaped kinda like a fork."Cool."He said,and jammed it into the deers hide.He tryed to pry a peice out,but blood splattered into his eye. "AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!"He cried."That's nasty!!" Mokuba was standing by,laughing."Even if you did get a peice,it needs to be cooked."He said.Rex shut up."Oh,yeah."He said."Woo hoo,Spotty,do you know how to blow fire?"The dog cocked it's head. "Wake up and smell the coffee!!"Mokuba said."He's a dog!!D-O-G!!Dog's don't blow fire!!" But Rex already had two sticks and was rubbing them together rapidly. About half an hour later,a spark flew."Here it comes!!"Rex said,as a large tongue of flame flared up all over his face!!! Mokuba laughed so hard he couldent see straight."Throw in the deer!!"Rex said,with a burnt face.Mokuba threw in the deer,and pretty soon,they could smell in cooking.But the bad thing was,so could the animals. "Are those things eyes?"Asked Mokuba,pointing at the bushes. "I dunno.Poke it and find out."Rex said."OK."Mokuba replied,and grabbed the sharp stick.He jammed it into one of the little yellow lights.There was a inhuman roar. "Yep.It's an eye!!"Said Rex.A large wolf jumped out of the bushes."Run!!"Mokuba said."No duh!!"Said Rex.The wolf ran over to the fire and jumped in.He was trying to get to the deer.But instead,he burnt up.There were yelps and screeches from the fire.Rex pulled both of them out. "Cool."He said.  
  
Kaiba woke in the morning to Bakora's inhuman snoring.He was smiling in his sleep.He was saying this:Oh,I had no idea!!Honest!!I didn't mean to eat his prunes!!Honest!! Kaiba rolled his squinty eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table.It was 6:45 AM.Weevil was to come at 1:00.He still had plenty of time to sleep.He rolled over,but when he did,his cell phone rang. He answered it."Yeah,whudaya want?"He snapped into it."Whats the deal with calling me so dam* early?!" There was a pause. "What are you wearing?"Said a girls voice.Kaiba was shocked."What?"He asked."What are you wearing?" "Um...Pajamas,underwear,socks,and a blanket.Why?" "Uh!"Said the voice,and hung up."That was weird."Said Kaiba,and checked the collor ID. Gardener,Tea Was what it read. "The caller ID must be screwing up."Kaiba said,and he rolled over once again.Bakora let out a long,pig like snort. "BAKORA!"Kaiba snapped."Wake up!!" Bakora's large eyes snapped open."Whatisit?"He asked."I told you about the aliens!!"Kaiba threw a sock at him."No.I just got a weird call." Bakora wiped his eyes."What was it about?" Kaiba explained the girls voiceand the caller ID. Bakora nudged him with an elbow."OOhhhhhhh!!!"He said."Maybe a girl finally wants to go out with ya!!" This was very unusual because Kaiba was very handsome,and extremely wealthy.It was his attitude that threw girls off. Kaiba snorted."Like I'd want to go out with Tea Gardener!!" "I don't know."Said Bakora."She's OK." Kaiba laughed."Easy for you to say!!You've got 7 girlfriends!!" Bakora smiled."Yeah,because I'm so dashing."Kaiba smirked."Yeah.right." Bakora play socked him across the arm muscle. "I'm more handsome than you."He said.Kiaba didn't reply. "Do you think we'll find Mokuba today?"He asked,worried. "No."Said Bakora,truthfully."Knowing him,he's probly in that dangerous forest." Kaiba laughed a little too loudly."Man,are you stupid."He said."And lemmie guess,he's there with Rex Raptor?"Kaiba laughed again.Bakora frowned."OK,then.Where do you think he is,Mr.Rocket scientist?" "Probly right down the street at Joey's or Yugi's house." Bakora shook his head."I bet your wrong.Now shut up because I am tired and want to go to sleep." Bakora layed down and closed his eyes."No way!!"Kaiba said,and chunked a pillow at him. Bakora's eyes popped open and narrowed.He threw an alarm clock at him.Kaiba grabbed one of Mokuba's G I Joe chairs and threw it at Bakora.It fell to the ground and broke. "Oh,You broke Mokuba's toy.And he loves GI Joe."Bakora pointed out.He laughed. Kaiba grunted."He's going to kill me when he gets home." "If he ever does."Bakora mumbled.Kaiba heard him,and went hysterical.He grasped his hair and yanked."YOUR RIGHT!!HE'LL NEVER EVER COME HOME!!hE'S GONE FOREVER!NO,NO!!!" Kaiba laughed crazily.He grabbed the alarm clock and banged it on his head 7 times.Then,he grabbed a GI joe figure and ate it."Tastes like chicken....."He said loonily.He snorted three times and did a congo line with Mokuba's 5 ft. tall Teddy Bear. "Uh...Kaiba?"Bakora said."Are you OK?" Kaiba got in his face."Oh,YES!!"He said like a madman."I AM AS GREAT AS ILL EVER BE!!" He ran into the bathroom and flushed the toilet three times.One of his servants was in the shower,so he turned on the faucet.There was a scream as he was scalded. Kaiba grabbed a rubber duck and bit off it's head with his teeth.He shoved the head down the drain and the body down the toilet.He grabbed a toilet plunger and stuck it on Bakora's head. "Actually,It's a pretty stylish hat."Bakora said,but he tore it off anyway. "Kaiba,snap out of it.Mokuba's at the door!!"Bakora lied.Kaiba pulled himself together.He ran to the front door and threw it open.There was a salesperson.He thought it was Mokuba,and threw his arms around him. "I'm not like you!!"Said the man,and he ran off,laughing like a coocoo.  
  
Rex was the first one to be awake in the morning because he was barfing everywhere.He was the only one that had eaten part of the deer.Mokuba had gone fishing and caught a fish,But Rex had insisted he was overeacting.Now,Mokuba was full and sleeping,and Rex was hungry and barfing his guts up. There was a horrible taste in his mouth,so he grabbed some water.He was so thirsty he didn't realize it was Stagnit.He swallowed it down,and barfed it all up."When will the torment end?"He asked.He decided to kill the dog for food.Mokuba woulden't like this one bit,so he'd leave the bones and say a pack of wolves devoured him up. Rex grabbed the crowbar,and gently stepped over to behind a tree,where they had saw the dog go last night.Spotty was laying there very still.Rex waited till he took a breath with the crowbar raised over his head. Spotty never took a breath. "What?"Rex asked himself.He kneeled down and picked Spotty up. He was as stiff as a board."What the-?"Rex said.He knew that Spotty was dead and had been for a long time.The only clue Rex had was a gaping rip in his neck,wide open.Spotty's tongue was hangin' out and his eyes were open,staring coldly at Rex. "Oh my god....."Rex moaned,dropping the corpse. "Mokuba...."He groaned,heaving.He lost someore of last night's dinner."Mokuba."He said luder and steadier.Mokuba's eyes opened."Why'd you wake me up?"He asked."It's not a life and death matter,here." Rex grinned."Um...It's not a life matter,but it's a death matter.You see....."He pointed at the corpse,which he had dropped. Mokuba's eyes shot open with suprise."Geez!!"He said.Tears spewed out."He's dead...he's dead..."He kept moaning. "What do you think got him?"Asked Rex."Theres a rip in his throat." Mokuba sniffed and looked at it."S-something bit him."He said."A while ago.Maybe in the middle of the night."He sniffed again. Rex nodded."It's dengerous here.What if whatever killed him comes back,to get the body,you know?Mayba he just went to get his pack or something,for help." Mokuba ran his chubby hand over the teeth marks that were on Spotty's neck. "Either Coyote or wolf."He said.You could tell farely large,sharp incisors had penetrated the skin. Rex gulped."Well,lets go."He grabbed the crowbar for a weapon and stalked toward a bush.He tripped over something,and fell to his face."What happened?"Mokuba asked.Rex pointed at the thing he had tripped over.It was a grey,fuzzy thing.It was about as small as a 6 week old puppy. "Its it a grimlin?"Mokuba asked,picking it up.It uncurled.But right before Mokuba could see what it was,It sunk long,sharp teeth into his arm.Blood leaked out. "Yeowch!!"Mokuba cried,dropping the thing.There was a crack as it's leg broke,and a yelp.Rex got up."A baby Coyote!!"He said,grabbing the crowbar.Mokuba grasped his arm.He tossed a heavy rock and thwomped it upside the head.It let out a long,pitiful cry. "Oh,no!!"Rex said."That was a big mistake!!It called it's mother!!" They stared in sheer fear as a big,strong coyote ran over a hill.Thick gobs of spit leaked from an open,snarling mouth.It roared,and charged toward them. "Run!!!!"Mokuba said,grabbing the fuzzy baby.(That was stupid of him,I know,but he's little.) Rex grabbed the crowbar and stood his ground."Stay away,or i'll smash your skull in!!"He said.The coyote stopped right before him.Rex swung the crowbar with all his might,and dented the skull right above it's left ear.It yelped and fell down.The baby coyote bit Mokuba's face,and when it was dropped,ran into the bushes on three legs(It's other was broke.) "Catch that thing!!"Rex said."It'll get other pack members!!I'll kill this big one!!" Mokuba nodded and ran into the bushes after the baby. Rex Swung the crowbar one last time and smashed the mother's head.He was sure it was dead,now.He threw the crowbar into a pond and washed his hands.Then,he saw something.There was some object in the grass.It was a box- like thing with lots of dials and buttons.Rex picked it up. "It's a radio!!"He said,happily."Now,I can listen to my station!!"He clicked it on.But there was breaking news. "Former DJ Rex Raptor disappeared yesterday evening,last seen with Seto Kaiba's younger brother,Mokuba Kaiba.If anyone had any details as to where they might be,call 1-800 crime TV." The station came back on.Mai Valentine was talking about Rex.But she was saying things that weren't very nice. "Rex Raptor is a mean @$$hole."She said."I'll bet an enemy took him.Either that,or he kidnapped Mokuba to get attention.Anyway,let's get back to music." A cheesy love song came on,and Rex crushed the radio.  
  
Weevil Underwood stepped into Kaiba's living room.Kaiba winced at his ugliness."Hello."He said in a nerdy voice.His eyes were huge and waaaaaaaayyy out of proportion,and his hair was purple and cut waaaaaayyyy out of style.His teeth were large and bucked.He sounded like a broken blender with a cat inside. "Ummmm....Hello."Kaiba replied.Weevil stepped into the house and flounced on the couch. "Nice place you got here."He said,turning on a football game.  
  
"Hey!!"Bakora said,irritated."I was watchin' that!!" Weevil shrugged."Yeah,so?"He said.Kaiba looked at the clock.Weevil had come about 3 hours early. "Ummm....You shoulden't be here right now."Kaiba said,holding back Bakora,whos fiasts were flying as he tried despretly to squeeze the life out of Weevil.Weevil tossed Kaiba's cat at Bakora.Weevil could tell the cat HATED Bakora.It loathed him.As soon as it hit his face,it's clawscame out and dug into him!!! Bakora ran around,trying to rip off the animal.It yowled and hung on. "You have no right to do that to my bestest friend!!"Kaiba shouted,inraged.He tossed a picture of Mokuba playing in the mud at Weevil.The sharp corner of the picture caught him in the side of the eye. "AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!"He yelled,as Bakora pried off the cat.There were jagged cuts all over his face,but Bakora smiled.He tossed the cat across the room.It landed on Weevil's already bleeding head.It clung on.Then,when he was at the peak of his pain,Kaiba tossed a kitchen chair at Weevil,knocking him to the ground.Bakora grabbed a rope.He got ready to hoist over the couch to tie up Weevil,but as he jumped over,his foot got caught.He laded right on his manly parts,and the wooden back of the couch.He let out a cry of agony.He dropped the rope.As Kaiba laughed,he grabbed it and tied up Weevil.He gagged him with a tennis ball and gave Bakora an ice pack.  
  
"Why?"Mokuba asked,holding the baby thing."Your so stupid.Did they give a # we can call?" Rex laughed."Hey,Homer,your forgetting one little thing,Mr.Rocket scientist.We don't have a phone." Mokuba grunted."Well,who cares.And whos Homer?" Rex rolled his eyes.They caught on a bush of berries.He ran over.He shoved one into his mouth.He grabbed a handful."Ummmmm.....YYYYYUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said."Those are good!!"He grabbed someore.He stuffed them even faster.Then,he started shoveling handfuls into his mouth.Mokuba just stared."What if those make you sick?"He asked.But,his stomach was growling.So,he grabbed one.But right before he shoved it into his mouth,Rex burped."Oh,god...."He Said.Then,he vomited right on Mokuba's shoe!!"Mokuba dropped the berry.The little puppy jumped down and gobbled it up.Then,he ran to the bush and ate the rest. "No!!!Not my(Barf)Berries!!(Barf)"Rex said.He grabbed the leaves from the berry tree and ate some.He grabbed the puppy and put it's head in his mouth.He chomped down on Rex's tonuge. "YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Said Rex.What an idiot.  
  
"Well,I guess you defeated Weevil."Bakora said,at 2:00.Weevil had surrendered so they would let him go,and in return,Kaiba didn't have to waste time battling him."I'm going to go clean my room."Kaiba said."And you can help me.Come on." Bakora waved his hands out."No way,man.I've got a date with Sasha.Oh,and can I stay one more night?"he winced as he rose from the couch."I guess."Kaiba said."But i'll be here alllllll alone." Bakora laughed."I know,it's funny,huh?"Kaiba glared at him."When does your....thing....start?"Bakora nervously laughed."In half an hour.Oh,and can I use your limosuine?"Kaiba sighed."OK." "1 of your servants?" "Oh,OK." "And how about-" "NOTHING ELSE!!JUST GO GET READY AND LEAVE ME THE H-E-L-L ALONE!!!" Bakora raced up the stairs.He ran into the bathroom and locked it,about the time the doorbell rang.It was Tea. Kaiba slammed the door in her face so hard her hair flew back. "Thats so rude,Seto Kaiba!!!"She shouted,her face red with rage."And I only want to talk to Bakora!!!" Kaiba laughed."He's getting ready in the bathroom." Bakora was chattering to himself up in the bathroom.He was either talking to himself or the drinking bird. "And then....."He said."It hurt him.We all all laughed,but he didn't think it was funny.He puked.It was mostly weines and hot dogs,but who goes around sorting peoples puke?Hey,Maybe in the future they;ll take things out of the puke for reuse.You know,recycle it?" He came back out with his hair brushed.That was the only thing different. "Go away."Kaiba said to Tea through the door."UUUURRGHHH!!"She said,and Kaiba could here her stomping off."Well,I guess I'd better leave."Said Bakora,putting on his black leather jacket."Peace out."He opened the door and strode out. Kaiba sighed.He was all alone.He went to the phone to call around to find Mokuba.First,He called Yugi. "Hello?"Yugi said into the phone as it rang."Motou residence.Yugi speaking." Kaiba sighed again."It's Seto.Have you seen Mokuba around?He hurled himself over the fence yesterday afternoon and hasn't come back.We thought he might be over there." "No."Yugi said."Haven't seen him.You might try Tea,or Joey.Or,call Rex's radio station and put on a broadcast." "Rex Raptor was fired."Kaiba mumbled."They got Mai Velantine in his place.And about an hour after that,he disappered,chasing a KingRex." "ooooohhhhhh...."Yugi said."Now I get it.Well,Try Tea and Joey." "Tea?"Asked Kaiba."She was just here." "Did she say anything about Mokuba?"Said Yugi. "Nope."Kaiba replied."She wanted to talk to Bakora,but he was in the bathroom talking to a drinking bird." "What?" "Oh,forget it.Listen,if you see Mokuba around,give me a call.When Bakora gets back,we'll go look for im'. "OK,Bye."Yugi said."Good luck!!"He hung up the phone. Kaiba leaned back on the sofa and dialed Joey Wheeler's #.He waited for him to pick up. "Hello?"Sighed Joey into the phone."Who is it?I'm kinda busy,so if ya could...." "It's me Joey."Kaiba rasped."I wanted to know if you've seen my little brother Mokuba around." "The little annoyin' one?"Joey asked."Black hair and eyes?Talks kinda funny?Yeah,I saw him.He was talkin to Rex Raptor,the radio's DJ." "Which way did he go to,huh?"Kaiba asked,leaning forward. "Ah,I didn't see.I just closed the blinds cuz I was kinda steamed at ya." Kaiba gritted his teeth."OK."He said in a high,girlish tone."Fine.Alota help you are!!" He slammed the phone down just as Mr.Jackson,the cat walked in.Then,he remembered something.Bakora was alllergic to the cat's shampoo!!Yetsersay,Mr.Jackson had a bath.Witch means....that by the end of his date,Bakora would look like a balloon head!!! Kaiba grabbed his cell phone and furiously dialed Bakora's number. A girl answered. "Hello?"She said. "Is Bakora there?"Asked Kaiba.Where's Bakora?He thought. "Ummm...He can't come to the phone right now.He went into a sneezing fit and ran into the bathroom.I haven't seen him for at least 5 minutes.Maybe I'd better see whats going on?" "NO!"Kaiba said."No.Sometimes...Bakora had problems with his.....nose.He starts to sneeze because he's allergic to.....cabbage.Yeah.So,he should be out in a second,as soon as he stops sneezing.Oh,and don't worry.His face won't look like a balloon or anything,heh heh......." "Well,OK.Who is it,anyway?" "Seto Kaiba." "THE Seto Kaiba?"She asked."The owner of the Kaiba corp?" Kaiba didn't want to spoil Bakora's date. "Whos' Seto Kaiba?"He asked,and hung up the phone. He jammed his hands in his pockets.Then,he decided to call Mai Valentine's cell number.Mayba she'd or someone on the radio had heard from him?He grabbed his cordless and punched the numbers in as hard as he could until Mai answered. "Hello?"She said."Don't you know we're off the air?"Her voice was snotty and annoying. "Yes."Kaiba said."It's me.Kaiba.I just wanted to know if you'd seen Mokuba around?" "What?"Mai asked."I'm a few blocks away from your house,so why don't I just come over.We can look for Mokuba together." "One problem with that plan."Kaiba said."Bakora's staying with me." "No problem.I like Bakora as a friend." "OK.See you then."Kaiba hung up the phone.He really wished he hadn't let her come.He hated the girl.Everything about her--her voice,he hair,and her face.She was considerably attractive,but not in Kaiba's standards. The doorbell rang.He answered it.Mai strode in."Hello,Kaiba."She said with a smile.Kaiba forced a smug smile and flounced back on the couch.Mr.Jackson jumped in Mai's lap and began to purr as she petted him. "What a beautiful cat."Mai said,talking to it softly."Whats his name?" Kaiba was imbarraed to say it.This is what Mokuba had named it when he was little because he thought thats what Mr.Rodger's name was. "Mr.Jackson."Kaiba mumbled.Mai laughed."Thats a funny name." Suddenly,the door tossed open.There stood Bakora,with a face so swollen he DID look like a balloon.A thick rash covered his hands and arms,and he wore a scowl.His fists were balled tightly at his sides,and on his eye was a black and blue shiner. When he saw Mai,his face brightened."Hello!"He gushed.Then,he ran up to the bathroom as fast as he could go. "Whats wrong with him?!"Mai asked,startled. Kaiba laughed."He's allergic to Mr.Jackson's cat shampoo." Mai's eyes widened."What kind of soap to you use?"She asked. "Mr.Fuzzy."Replied Kaiba,messing with the button on his blue suit. Mai grew very weary,and fainted.Bakora heard the boom,and came rushing outside.He must have put eyedrops up his eyes,because they weren't as swollen. "What happened?"Asked Bakora,kneeling down with a wet rag."What on earth did you DO?" "I just told her I used Mr.Fuzzy soap."Kaiba said.Bakora's eyes narrowed."You IDIOT!!!"He said."What?"Asked Kaiba."What did I say?" "MAI IS ALLERGIC TO MR.FUZZY,JUST LIKE ME!!!!" Kaiba's hair was blown and distorted."Well,Whoop-de-doo for you."He said.He grabbed a magazine and read it. Bakora started to shake Mai's shoulders."Speak to me!!"He wailed."Speak!!"He poured a glass of water down her throat and piched her nose closed.Kaiba was laughing behind the magazine the whole time at Bakora's antic. Bakora took off his sock.He shoved it in Mai's mouth.Suddenly,her eyes popped open and she spit it out."What on earth?"She asked,stupified.Bakora looked very flushed. "Y-you fainted and I tried to save you."He said. "YOU IDIOT!!"Mai said."I was sleeping!!Bakora started to cry."SSSSooorrrrrrryyyyy!!!"He cried,and buried his face into the couch. "Um...mr Jakcson was on the couch."Kaiba said.Bakora raised his head.There was a thick,red rash all over his face.It was bumpy like a blemish and acne or something. "Descusting!!"Mai cried."Your so nasty,Bakora!!" He cryed again.  
  
"Laleela...."Mokuba sang as he put water in a bucket.It was beutiful day and Rex was playing with the puppy.The puppies name was Mr.Rogers. "I love Mr.Rogers."Mokuba said."He looks so funny when he puts on his shoes.I mean,One show off,one shoe on.That is soooooo weird!!"He took a long drink of the water. "You know."Said Rex,eating a berry,"These arent so bad once your body gets amuned to the poisen."He ate another one,but barfed by the tree.Mr.Rogers licked some up. "Nasty!!:Moluba said."Mr.Rogers doen't lick up puke.That's just the way it is!!!"He threw water on puppy. "Ar!"Mr.Rogers whined.He ran behind a tree.Mokuba grabbed a stick."And stay out!!"He cried,tossing the stick at the tree.Rex had to duck to avoid being brutally killed."What's eatin' you?"Asked Rex,puking again.He decided not to eat any more berries today. Mokuba grabbed a fat,brown snake and chunked it at Rex.The snake hissed and slithered away,deciding not to bite this time. "I don't know where the hel* we are."He started,"And we could be miles from home.Seto will never think to look here."He sighed and sat down."So I'm not working anymore.That's it,the end.I want my GI Joe figures and a cake with strawberry icing!!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh no."Rex thought.He's gonna start actin' like a baby." Rex shrugged."Whateva."He said,and layed down."Well,I'm tired,so I'm gonna take a little nap." He used the leaves as a pillow and closed his large eyes.But the moment he shut them,an image of Mai Vanlentine instructing his radio station clogged his brain. "I'll teach her to say such horrid things."Rex said."Especially about a former,well respected DJ." Rex decided he wanted to sing.Every since he'd lost his job,he hadn't sang.He had a pretty good voice.Even better that Britney Spears. He started to sing the Mr.Rogers song,but in a rap style. "I have always wanted to have a neighbor, just like you, I have always wanted to live in a neighborhood, with you so........." Mokuba turned around.He caught sight of something behind Rex.It was shining,and yellow,and bright!! Mokuba pushed himself up and began to run.He ran all the way over there.It was an opening to the forest!!!!There was a really trashy looking city that had a hospital,a restaurant,a bar,and a conveniance store.An old bum walked out of the bar,as drunk as a skunk. Rex followed Mokuba,shortly followed by the puppy. "Cool!A bar!!"Rex said."Let's get drunk.Maybe,we'll forget who we are.Won't that be fun?Then,you won't be worried about Kaiba!!" Mokuba glared."No bars,no lady's,and no cactuses.Go it?" Rex sighed."Alright." Then,something caught Rex's eyes."Oh my god!!!"He said,pointing."It's a radio station!!"He began to run,happily.He strode through the door. "Rex Raptor,here!!"He shouted,just as he did on the radio."Are you ready to rock?!" Many faces turned to him.He began doing the C walk. "It's Rex Raptor!!"Said a girl.She ran over,followed by 5 of her friends. They were squealing."I can't beleive it's really you!!" They hugged Rex."A celeb-right here!"Said a blond girl.Mokuba walked in. "Oh,yeah."Rex said."And this,is Mokuba Kaiba." All the girls ran over."Can I have your autograph?"Asked one."Your such a cute little boy!And so is your brother!" Mokuba sighned his name in sloppy handwriting. Rex glared at Mokuba.  
  
"Yeowch!!"Bakora said."Ah,that burns!Help ye!!!" Mai was putting alchohol on his face.It was all inflamed and oozing."Sit still,you animal."Mai remarked.Bakora sat up straight because he had BIG crush on Mai.There were tears streking down his chubby cheeks.Kaiba was sitting in a chair by there.Mr.Jackson was curled up in the corner,watching Bakora.Mai picked up calomine lotion and started putting it all over Bakora's face.When she was done,she helped Bakora get down."I look like an ogre."Bakora said,covering his face with both hands."And it's all because of....MR.JACKSON!!!" He pointed at the cat with such an evil look on his face that it ran for cover."I'll kill you!"He said."If it's the last thing I do,I'll-" "Shut up,Bakora!!"Mai said."You're scaring him."She picked it up. Bakora whimpered like an animal."OK."He said.He picked up the TV remote."I'll just watch some boxing.He turned it on and sat down. The phone rang.Mai picked it up. "Hello?"She said in the phone. "Hi.It's Joey.Can I talk to Kaiba for a sec?" "What do you want?"Asked Mai. "Well,People are sayin' they saw Mokuba around here." Mai almost dropped the phone. "Kaiba!!"She shouted in a shrill voice."Here--it's Joey!He sais he's seen Mokuba somewhere!!!!" Kaiba grabbed the phone."Hello?"He called shrilly.Joey laughed at the crack of the voice. "Hey.Well,uh,well...we sorta saw someone.And you wanna guess?He has black hair-" "MOKUBA,OK?NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" "Uh..He was seen in that little town on the other side 'o' the forest.Seen by a bunch of girls.And oh,Rex Raptor,the missing DJ,was with him." "OK!"Kaiba shouted,and slammed down the phone.He turned to Bakora,who was wrestling Mai for a toy. "We need to get to the town called Northside(The town where Mokuba was)fast!!Mai,you need to leave!!" Mai waved to Bakora and Seto as she strode out. "Think."Bakora said."I left the car at the restarant.So,how are we gonna get there fast?" Kaiba scratched his hair as he thought.Then,Bakora's finger shot straight in the air. "I know!!"He said."Princess!!"Kaiba smiled."Great!!"He said."Your a genius!!" He followed Bakora out.By the time he got there,Bakora was standing at the gates."Hello,baby horsie."He said.Kaiba was puzzled."Baby horsie?"He said.Bakora nodded."Boy,is your horsie cute." Kaiba peered inside to a meraculous sight.Princess had a baby horsie!!It was laying down on the ground.It was white with green eyes."Wow."Kaiba said."Mokuba's gonna be sooooo happy." He peered over in Santa's stall.He was dead. Flies crawled in and out of his eye sockets,and his tongue was hanging out.Santa was the father,because he was all white like the baby.He had died of old age.Britney Spears was too old to be ridden by a heavy 15 year old.The only 2 left were The colt,and the Princess. "I guess we both have to ride Princess."Said Bakora,hopping on a grabbing the reins. Kaiba shook his head."I can train him."He pointed to the baby."I'll train his to be strong.Then,he'll be easy to ride."Bakora looked at him crazily."Your just goin' to walk?" Kaiba nodded."I'll just hold the baby's rope along the way and force it to run and jump.It'll get strong fast." Bakora nodded."OK,your loss." Kaiba stared up at the house."It might be a while before we get back."He said,tying a rope around the baby's muzzle and grabbing the leftover peice. The horse reared up and screeched.It pawed it's feet defensivly. "Ew."Bakora said."A boy.Defenintly." "Stop it,you stupid animal."Said Kaiba,jerking the rope violently until it went down on all four feet.Princess started to eat grass. "What will you name the horsie?"Bakora asked. Kaiba decided to name it Mokuba's nickname,to help him remember Mokuba.It was called Mocha. "Well,come on."Kaiba said,pushing Princess until she started to walk.He tugged on the baby's rope.He had to pull very hard to get it to walk because he wasn't used to being lead.It was only about 24 hours old. It shook it's head and started to walk."We need to run."Bakora said."Northside is alll the way down the river." "OK."Kaiba said."We'll hold the baby horse in our hands.He's not very big." Kaiba strained to pick it up.It woulden't budge. Kaiba ran all the way back to the stables.He came out with a donkey."His name is chocolate." He said,rolling his eyes.He hopped on it's back and tied the baby's rope onto the donkey's reins."Now he can run with us,and get strong."Kaiba kciked the donkey and it began to run.  
  
They were leaving the bar."You fool."Rex said,kicking a rock."You stole my girls away." "Who cares?"Mokuba asked."We're looking for Seto,remember?"rex nodded."I wish I had my radio station." Mokuba looked around.His eyes fell on a payphone.He ran over to it. "Rex,it's brilliant!!"Mokuba shouted.He shoved a quarter in and dialed Kaiba's number.It rang and rang."He's not home!!"Mokuba said.He began to cry."I'm tired,and hungrey,and I want Seto to give me a lolli.And,I miss Spotty and Princess!!" He cried harder."Yeah."Rex agreed."I miss My radio station."He wiped a tear."Why they fired me i'll never know." He wiped another tear."I was great,fine,and wonderful.But they had to go and ruin my life." His face suddenly brightened."I have a wonderous idea!!How about we murder Mai Valentine?" Mokuba looked strangly at Rex."Do you want to go to jail?" "No."Said Rex."Besides,I'm too young to go to jail.They'd put me in juvi." Mokuba laughed."Yeah,I'd never visit you.Ever."Rex's mouth opened wide."Why not?" "Because your so strange."Rex had to admit he was kind of wierd.So he danced all the time.Is that such a crime? "I'm not strange."He said."I'm just different from you and me." "That made no sence."Mokuba said."See what I mean?"Rex clamped his large mouth shut.  
  
"Augh!"Bakora said.He kicked princess' sides over and over.Her feet were stuck in the thick mud on the riverbank.She had wondered out there to eat a yellow ball.Kaiba lead Chocolate and Mocha over.Mocha was still striding rather slow when he walked due to his weak muscles."How are we sposed to get her out?"Bakora asked,hopping off of Princess and petting Mocha.He watched Princess struggle to free herself. "I give up."Kaiba said."It's no use.We'll never find that stupid brat."Bakora was suprised."I thought you LIKED him."He said in a sheep's voice. Kaiba glared."So....what are we gonna do?"He asked.Bakora shrugged. "I don't know.Unless......"He untied Mocha from Chocolate.He tied both animals around Princess's middle.Now,he just needed a way to make them run. "Hmmm...."He thought.Then,it hit him.The yellow ball!!It looked like an apple,so it attracted the horses!! He grabbed it and held it up.Chocolate began to pull his hardest,trying to reach the apple.Mocha didn't badge.Then,Bakora noticed something. "Kaiba!!"He said."Mocha isn't a pony-he's a horse!Look how long his legs are." Kaiba was amazed."The horse must have lost his parents and was attracted to the stable because of the ponies!!"Kaiba snapped his fingers."Then I know how to get him to run!!!" Kaiba pulled a carrot out of his pocket. 


	3. I dont know what to call this chapterjus...

Chapter 3  
  
"How much longer are you going to make me walk on this impossible trek?"Rex asked,stopping and massaging his sore feet.They were walking down a feild road that lead to a different town.Young Duelests dotted the roads,looking for a duelest.Rex didn't have his cards with him,and Mokuba didn't feel like it right now,so they passed off each offer. "Stop whining,you baby."Mokuba said."I don't know how much farther.That kid over there said about 3 miles." Rex's eyes widened."3 miles?!"He plopped down in the road."I can't walk that far in one go!!"He looked at the setting sun."And lookit--it's almost dark."Mokuba rolled his eyes."Fine,fine.We can set up camp there in the tall grass."He picked up the puppy,who was eating a feild mouse. Rex smiled goofily."Really?" Mokuba frowned."No." Rex's exited features dulled."But...why?I'm famous!I should be able to stop when I feel like it!!"He stomped a foot. "Well,my brother was a successor to Kaiba Corparation,and I don't get freebies."Mokuba whined."I should.When I go to the library,or to the movies,or to rent some Playstation game,they don;t let me in line first.I'm a multi millionair,so the least they could--or should--do,is let me first!!"He was breathing hard when he was finished.Suddenly,his face brightened back up. "It was nice to let that out."Mokuba said thoughtfully.  
  
They had finally gotten the horse to run,and got Princess.but because the sky was darkening,they decided to camp in some bushes by the riverbank.Kaiba's hair was dirty and tussled.His face had more of a sad,upset look to it.Bakora looked just as happy as ever,but with dirtier hair and a smudge of black on his white shirt and a large one on his blue jeans. "I'm not used to walking."Kaiba said,sighing."I'm used to having James drive me around."Kaiba grabbed a wild onion and gobbled it down.He waved a hand in front of his mouth a in a motion that it was hot.He turned to Bakora,who was sitting on the ground by a tree,swinging his shoes and watchin' im'. "Bakora,what in gods name are you doing?"Asked Kaiba,laughing."You look so dorky!!"He let out a belt of his loud,raspy,irritating laugh. bakora solemnly frowned."It's fun to watch my shoes."He said."They're so white,and shiny.Watching your shoes can take care of any problems!!" Kaiba laughed again."Oh,so let's all go and watch our shoes!How about that?Then,magiclly,Mokuba and Rex will appear from then air!Wow!!" He laughed again,but this time it was hysterical and uncontrollable.Bakora rose to his feet.He stoutly stalked over to Kaiba. He shoved an onion up his nose."How does that feel?"He asked."I heard putting onions up your nose cures pains.But I don't think any onion could ever cure you!!" He busted out laughing at his very lame joke.Kaiba pulled out the onion and shoved it in Bakora's mouth."Here!"he said."Have some onions!!"He began to laugh. Bakora chewed the onion and spit it in Kaiba's eyes. "Serves you right,you horses @$$!!"Bakora said,as Kaiba wiped and tore at his burning eyeballs.Princess snorted. Kaiba reached up and yanked down Bakora's bluejeans,popping off a button.It rolled over to Mocha,who gobbled it up.Bakora stood in his underwear,his cheeks as red as an apple. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up,then zipped the zipper.But anoth suprise rose to his mind.His eyes windened and his face reddened. "Kaiba!"He rasped."My zipper!My zipper!!" Bakora was in horrible pain.(If you don't understand what happened to him,then consult me) Kaiba laughed so loud that birds flew away. "I can't beleive you were so stupid to go and do that!!"Kaiba said,laughing through his scentence.He laughed so hard he collapsed on his knees. "You are sooooooo dumb!!!"He said,rolling with laughter.But Bakora--he didn't think it was so funny.  
  
Rex was asleep,breathing lightly without a hint of a snore.His mouth was wide open,and his arms were at strange angles by his sides.Mokuba was tossing and turning and just COULD NOT sleep,no matter how hard he tried.He kept thinking about the scariest things,like Weevil.They were invading his mind like the hauntings of a ghost!! Rex let out a long moan.He said a few words that started with the letter "T". "Rex,shut up.I'm having enough trouble sleeping as it is."Mokuba explained,rolling over.It was extremely cold,but Mokuba had no blankets.His shoes had holes in the tips and soles,and a large rip was on one shoulder of his orange shirt.The bandana he wore wrapped around his stalky neck was dirty.It was no longer white;it was gray.Mokuba's hair was screwed up and matted,and his face had a scrape from a tree branch. "I'm not used to this kind of filth!!"He screamed suddenly."I need a bath,and my Nintendo!!" He punched the soil.Rex awoke and groaned. "Uh...Mokuba."He said sleepily."We're in the middle of a feild,with burs and grass,so theres no way you can stay clean." He looked at the sky."I was just thinking--should we stay in one place so if Kaiba and Bakora get word we were sighted then they can get us?"Mokuba waved him off."We have to find food and civilization."He said. "But that town full of girls was civilization!!"Rex whined. "Yeah,but it was mostly bars!!!!!!"Mokuba replied.He skipped a rock in a puddle. Rex paused.That was something horrible to think about.He liked bars.  
  
Kaiba was still laughing at Bakora's incident.As he laughed,he rubbed two sticks together,but it was hard to start a fire when your laughing as hard as he was.Bakora was whining in the corner by Princess,Chocalate and Mocha. "Shut up!"Kaiba said,cursing afterwards.He tossed a hot stick at Bakora,which he barely ducked. "I'm hungrey!!"He said,pitifuly."And I want a bath.I'm filthy!!" The rash on his face was no longer there,bacause he wasn't around Mr.Jackson. Bakora got up."I'm going to look for some food."He said.They were in the dangerous forest,because you had to cross it to get to Northside from Kaiba's hometown. "You shoulden't go alone."Kaiba said."Take the Donkey with you so you can get back fast if you need to."Bakora nodded."Be back in a jiffy.Right after I use the bush." Bakora stomped behind the bush,unzipped his pants,and.....SCREAMED!!! Kaiba's eyes widened in alert at the noise.He hopped on Princess's back,tied the colt to her,and rode quickly behind a bush,ready to stomp anything to oblivion.Bakora was staniding there,whispering to himself,pointing at the ground. There was a white and red sneaker.Kaiba stepped closer,and jumped off Princess.He picked up a large treebranch that was ontop of...whatever it was.Possibly a loose shoe?To find out,he picked up the branch.Now,it was his turn to scream,but he didn't."It's just Joey."Kaiba said,with a laugh or releif.Even though Joey was on his back,he recognized the messy hair and clothes.Bakora laughed,too."Joey,pal,get up.You can help us go get Mokuba." No answer. "C'mon,Joey."Kaiba said."Get up,or I'll flip you over." No reply.Kaiba grabbed Joey around the middle,and flipped him over. On Joey's face was a look of horror and suprise.His tongue hung out like a chinc and his eyes were wide,like Yugi's natrually were.Below,on Joey's neck,was a puncture wound.Something had killed him.Joey Wheeler was dead.Half of Kaiba wanted to cheer. Bakora went nuts when he saw."Kaiba,we're getting out of here."Bakopra said."Chocolate,c'mere!!!"The horse didn't reply,or trot.Bakora relized he had wondered off while they were looking.He whipped his head around at Kaiba,who was on his cell phone.The connection was rough,so he coulden't get through to the police,so he was talking to Yugi. Bakora was about to walk back when he heard a peircing sound.It sounded like....A donkey.A donkey in pain. "YUGI!!"Kaiba shouted after the noise."Come down.We're going to check that out!!"He hung up the phone,and mounted Princess.She shifted at his weight as she began to run,dragging the baby. Kaiba stopped to let Bakora on,and they went off toward the continuing sounds. Soon,they stopped.The sounds had ceased,but there was nothing.No blood,nothing.There was a sighn of struggle;which was a dent in the leaves.Kaiba stared at it. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"He shouted."FIRST,MOKUBA GOES AWAY,SECOND,JOEY IS KILLED BY SOME CREEP,AND THIRD,MY LITTLE BROTHER'S DONKEY DISAPPEARED!!!" He let out a long,loud scream.The baby horse scurried behind Princess. Bakora smiled nervously.He looked behind them."L-look,Kaiba,Yugi's here.Everything will be OK."Kaiba turned amd gave a meek smile at Yugi,who was sitting on a black stallion horse. "Whered you get that?"Asked Bakora."Stole it from some farmer hick."Yugi replied."Now,what was this crap about Joey?You told me he got murdered,but I thought you must be lying.So,whats the real crap?"He stepped off the stallion,who ran out into the woods."Forget that."Yugi murmered. Kaiba cleared his throat."Look over there,Yugi."He said.Yugi stepped over to the bush.Halfway there,he stopped and picked up a poster."It's just a poster for Bandit Keith's Bar."He said."Been there once.Bandit Keith even sings on the stage.He's a pretty nice guy." Bandit Keith was a blonde guy who was kind to everyone.He was Mai Valentine's boyfriend. "No."Kaiba said."Behind the big bush." Yugi walked over.He saw Joey,and lost his dinner."Oh....*Swoon*" Yugi fell over,dizzy."We....have....to tell.....the police...."He murmered,shaking his head. Kaiba and Bakora both nodded.Kaiba looked off with a sad,distant look. "We have to find Mokuba,first!!"He said."Mokuba could be hurt,cold,or lonely.We can deal with the murder later!!"A tear dropped from his eye. "You don't understand!!"Bakora said."If we don't tell someone soon,then the person could continue killing.He could find Mokuba,and kill him too!!" Kaiba growled.He stared at Yugi,Bakora,Princess and Mocha intently."We can go to Northside and tell those police."He said through clenched teeth.Bakora laughed."Those police?What are you talking about?That town had the stupidist law inforcement ever!!!" Yugi laughed sarcasticcly."Ha,ha.At least we'll be telling somebody." Kaiba laughed.He noticed Yugo was fighting back tears. "Probly tears of joy because Joey's gone."Kaiba thought.He laughed at the thought. "Shut up."Bakora said,getting on Princess,along with Kaiba.Kaiba was still laughing. Yugi caught sight of the baby horse."Hey,I'm small enough to ride that!!"It was true--Yugi was small for his age.Really small.Kaiba nodded."Yeah,and it will make him stronger.Go ahead--but he might not be that fast." "I don't care."Said Yugi."It doesn't matter how fast we get there--Joey's not going anywhere."A fat,wet tear rolled down his cheek."It's OK."Bakora said,even though,for some strange reason,he wasn't crying or fighting back tears or anything. Yugi got on Mocha."Come on."Kaiba said."Let's go to that smut villiage.But remember--we find Mokuba,then,we leave.Got that? "Aren't we going to tell the police and maybe get something to eat?"Bakora asked. "Well,we can tell the police,but do any of you wants to eat after what we just saw?" There were some groans."I didn't think so.Now let's go."  
  
It was morning finally.Mokuba and Rex decided to walk back to Northside,grab a breakfast burrito,and then get out.When they got there,no one was on the streets."What's going on,here?"Asked Rex,scratching his head."I don't know."Mokuba replied.He looked in a house window,where a family sat huddled by the T.V in the living room.They had nervous looks across thier faces."I don't know whats wrong,but something tells me we aren't going to get a burrito." Rex said."Let's go into the police station and ask what happened." Mokuba nodded.They walked into the large building across the street.Three police officers sat talking into radio's and casting TV broadcasts. "Excuse us,but whats going on here?"Mokuba asked one of the officers. He hung up his radio and looked at them."A murder."Was his plain reply. "Who was murdered?"Asked Mokuba suddenly.He knew Kaiba would be out there looking for him.He was deathly afraid thats who might have died. "Joey Wheeler."Said the police man.Mokuba and Rex gasped."Joey?"Mokuba asked,his eyes filling with tears."Thats one of my brother's friends!" The policeman looked at Mokuba."Who's your brother?" "Seto Kaiba." The policeman laughed."He was lookin' for you when he came in to report the body." Rex whooped."Is he still here?"He asked,excidetly. "He might be somewhere in the city."The officer replied."But they came in late last night.After pointing out the body,they were questioned and sent on their way.We have a report of us interveiwing him,if you'd like to see." Mokuba clasped his hands."Of course I'd like to see!!" The police guy shoved a tape into the VCR. Rex,who was playing with a model car,let out a yelp as it fell to the ground. "Don't touch that!"The officer shouted,causing Rex to draw back.The sheriff picked up the car and glared at Rex."Now watch the tape."He said,as it started. First,it was a clip of Yugi crying."He was....my .......bestest.....pal......."He burst into sobs and the camera shifted to Bakora. "Sometimes,he didn't let me watch TV.'Turn it of,you pig.'he'd say.And oh,this made me mad.So one day,while he was asleep,I put a crab down his pants.Once,my sister put a crab down my pants.It pinched me bad and she got grounded from video games.She had this really cool one called--" Bakora was cut off as the camera moved to Kaiba. "Um......He was laying there."Kaiba said."Dead."He added.He scratched his head."He was......bloody?"Kaiba was holding on to the chair arms very tightly. The camera moved to a sheriff."Well,thats the end of our interveiw with a crybaby,a chattering boy,and some guy who can't talk." The camera screen went black and Mokuba could hear Kaiba saying,"You wanna say that to my face?"There was the sound of someone being punched and a loud groan.The sheriff quickly turned off the TV. Mokuba was crying."Joey's dead...."He said. "Who's Joey?"Asked Rex.The sheriff glared at Rex. "We had to question Ryou Bakora because he mentioned things he didn't like about Joey,and this is a suspicion of a killer." He turned to Rex."And sometimes,They're in denial.We'll have to have a word with you." Rex laughed nervously."I don't even know who the homie is!!And besides--I'm Rex Raptor!!No one suspects Rex Raptor as a killer!!!" The sheriff grabbed Rex's arm to take him back.Then,he turned to Mokuba."Oh,he said his little brother's donkey disappeared last night after noises of struggle.I guess that means you."He took Rex back. He sat Rex down at the table."First."He said."We'll search you for knives or weapons." He removed Rex's snowcap and vest,looking "Oh, through each.He grunted and patted Rex's pockets and shirt. Then,he sat down."Now,If you would,answer these questions.First,where were you last night?" Rex thought."Well,I was in the feild,talking to Mokuba." The sheriff turned on his radio."I'm questioning Rex Raptor."He said into it."He claims he was with Mokuba Kaiba last night when the crime was commited."He clicked off the radio. "Second,why aren't you at your radio station,broadcasting the murder of Joey Wheeler and possibly of a livestock?" "I was fired,sir."Rex replied,being polite for the first time in years. "Why?Stalking?Murder?Burglary?" "No.Mai Valentine.She said she'd pay them a million dollars to fire me and hire her.They wanted the money,so they hired her."Rex looked at the ground. "Ok."Said the Sheriff,reporting all the info on his radio."You're free to go.We checked your referances and your OK." The sheriff gestured with a hand.Rex ran out. "Gosh,he's paranoid."Rex mumbled."Let's get outta here right now." Mokuba was staring into space,sucking a thumb and hugging the model car. "Mokuba?"Asked Rex.He waved a hand in front of Mokuba."Hello?Anubody home?" Mokuba snapped awake."Oh,sorry.I turned my brain off.  
  
"Ach!!"Kaiba said."That stupid man expects ME to be on the lookout for a killin' man?If I get killed,the world shall mourn and no one will ever get anything done!!" When Kaiba was done with this scentence,Bakora and Yugi were supressing laughs.They were in the bar at Northside because Yugi had insisted.The horses were tied up outside.Yugi was dog drunk,but Kaiba had ordered nothing and Bakora hated the taste,so they didn't drink.Yugi trounsed up to a girl and slapped her."Hellll....hello...."He said,stumbling over the tongue.The blond girl turned around.It was....Mai? Bakora ran over."Mai!What are you doing in a place like this?"He turned to the guy she was with."And with...WEEVIL UNDERWOOD?" Mai laughed."I know I can do better,but I broke up with Bandit Keith." She sighed and looked at the ground."And,They fired me for talking bad about Rex Raptor.And I'm sorry because he's a pretty handsome guy.Rex Raptor disappeared,and they are looking for him to give back his job."She sighed again.Bakora shoved Weevil out of the chair and sat down in front of Mai,shooing away Yugi,who was tripping over words and guzzling more drinks. Bakora smiled to himself."She broke up with Bandit Keith.My chance."He mumbled.But then he remembered his 6 other girlfriends(Sasha had broke up with him after the horrible date). Kaiba walked over."Hey,Mai.Did you hear about Joey?"He asked."No."She said."What happened?"Yugi ran over and puched Kaiba,who cracked a wine bottle on Yugi's head. "He was ummmmmm......"Kaiba struggled to find the right words. "Brutally murdered."Mai gasped and knocked over her wine."Really?No!!" Kaiba and Bakora nodded.Mai burst into sobs."When was he found?Who found him?Are you sure it was Joey?" "He was found last night around midnight,Me and Bakora found him,and yes,it was Joey." "What were you doing when you found him?" "We were looking for Mokuba and Rex in the Northside forest."Bakora said.  
  
Mai gasped."But...that place is very dangerous!!It's a death trap!You could have died,too!!" Bakora got a smug look."But,I,so bravely ventured there to find Kaiba's little brother and the popular DJ." "What do you mean,popular DJ?"Asked Mai suspiciously,not noticing Bakora's shoot to impress. "Oh.We have reason to beleive Rex Raptor is with Mokuba." "What reason to beleive?" "Joey.....before he ummmm....perished,he called and said Mokuba and Rex were seen here." "Oh....."Mai said,noticing Weevil and Yugi were fighting in the middle of a big crowd. "You still havent found Mokuba?"Asked Mai.Kaiba shook his head. "Let's not talk about that."He said,sadly. "Let's buy a drink,Kaiba."Bakora said."It doesn't have to be alchohal,you can get a sprite.Besides,we're underage.Yugi stole his from elderly men." "Ok."Kaiba said.Mai looked at an ashtray.A tear rolled down her cheek. "Uh....you wanna hear a joke?"Bakora asked,trying to cheer her up."I have a great one.OK,here goes.There once was a man from France,whos--" "Not now,Bakora."Mai said."I'm not in the mood." "I wonder what she is in the mood for."Bakora said.(He doesnt mean...ummm...that,he means making out.) Kaiba came back from the drink bar with three drinks.He bought a coke for Mai.Oh,I forgot.He bought four.One to throw on Weevil.Yugi and him were still fighting,and Weevil was winning due to Yugi's small size. "Thank you."Mai said to Kaiba. "You know,I'm going to be on Pop Stars next week."She added,with a faint smile.Bakora smiled."I hope you win." "Of course I will!!"Mai said.Sometimes,she could be quite a bit selfish,but not often. Bakora laughed nervously."Uhh...yeah.Wanna go play pool?" Mai nodded."Yeah,let's play." "Uh...I'll watch."Kaiba said,plopping down in Bakora's chair.  
  
Mokuba and Rex were about to walk into the bar.They could hear heavy music. "Thats Music,calling my name!!"Rex said,and rushed into the bar.Mokuba walked in after him.Rex had pushed the DJ out of his chair. "RRRRRREX RRRRRRRAPTOR IS READY TO ROCK!!!"He shouted into the mikrophone. Mai turned her head."Rex Raptor?"She asked.She rushed to the DJ station. Bakora followed.They ran at top speed. Mai ran straight into Mokuba.She looked up. "MOKUBA!!!"She shouted."It's you!!"She hugged him very tight."I'm glad to see you too,Mai...."Mokuba said.He turned to Bakora."Bakora!Its you!Joeys dead!" Bakora nodded."Let's not talk about that around Mai."He said."We gotta go find your brother." "RRRRRREX RRRRAPTOR IS TAKIN' SONG REQUESTS!!"Spouted the Mike. "Go take Mokuba to Seto.I'm gonna go find Rex."Mai said.She hurried tham along and stepped into the DJ station.Rex was so happy to be back in a DJ station,He was dancing and scratching on a record.The song,"It wasn't me" was playing on the radio. "Rex Raptor!!"Mai said.He stopped with his hand on a record,causing the music to come to a screeching halt. "Agh!!"Rex said in agony."Stupid,ugly,Mai Valentine!Are you a stalker or something?First,you ruin my career,second,you demolish my moment of glory?Can't you see I love being a DJ?Why,why must you taunt me so?Fine,fine.If you want to make me sad so badly,take my post.It hope a record flys off and chops off your ugly head like Xena's blade ring." Rex began to stomp out,but Mai stopped him."I got fired!!"She said into his face.Her breath smelt like mints. "Oh."Rex said.He wiggled away from her."In that case....REX RAPTOR IS STILL TAKIN SONG REQUESTS!!"He yelled into the mike."I know one."Mai said."Play '99 dead baboons.' "OK."Said Rex,so he played it. Bakora opened the door and ran inside with Mokuba,crying,at his side. "What happened?"Rex asked,stopping the music. "We can't find Kaiba or Yugi!!"Bakora said. "Huh?"Rex said."You're interfeiring with my broadcast!!!" He shut off the music,once again. Mai grabbed Rex's ear."C'mon,we have to go find Kaiba and Yugi.Now,help that old DJ up." Rex helped the old man into standing postition. "Let's go!!"MOkuba said.He ran outside,with Bakora,Mai and Rex trailing behind.He whipped his head around the village,and ran to the edge of the forest. "SETOOOOOOO!!"He shouted."YYYUUUUUUUGGGGIIIIIII!!!!" The names echoed into the forest.He called again. Mai stepped up."Kaiba!Yugi!!Stop this joke right now or i'll pepper spray you guys into an oblivian!!"There wasn't an answer,so she pulled pepper spray out of her purse. "Hey!"Rex said."Let me--" Rex startled Mai,so she let the pepper spray fly,right in his face.He screeched and wailed in agony. "REX!!!"Mai said."Oh,Rex,I'm so sorry!!" "Its OK....."Rex croaked."Happens all the time." Mai turned to Bakora and Mokuba."Run into the woods real quick and find Kaiba and Yugi.As soon as Rex's eyes unswell,we'll follow you." Bakora nodded."OK,Mai."He said."But I wanna stay." Mai glared."I SAID GO!!AND WHEN I SAY SOMETHING,YOU'D BETTER DO IT FAST,GOT IT?" Bakora was drawn back and had a headache from Mai's large amount of perfume."OK."He said,and he staggered after Mokuba into the woods. Rex had gone into cunvulsions,and looked like a scary monster because his face was swelled. Mai took out a bottle of water from her purse and poured it on Rex's face.He sputtered like a dying car."You idiot!!"He shouted with a crackling voice."It's already hard enough to breath!!" Mai gasped."Sorry,I forgot."She said.She grabbed some Eyedrops out of her purse and dropped them into Rex's eyes.He blinked a couple of times."I can see now."He croaked.His face was still red and swollen.Mai threw the Pepper Spray into a ditch.She heard something behind her after she threw it."What was that?"Asked Rex,his voice still muffled. Mai shrugged."Probly a squirrel."She put a rag on Rex's head.He was drooling everywhere bacause his face was so numb and swollen. "Do you think you can walk?"Mai asked."We gotta go find Mokuba and Bakora.If we don't,maybe they'll die." "Hey."Rex said."What?"Asked Mai. "Bakora is a wuss.Let's not save him.Let's just save Mokuba." Mai laughed."Do you want me to get the pepper spray?"She asked.Rex shook his head. "I'd better get it anyway,"Mai replied."Some goon might try to get us."She walked over to the ditch.She tripped over a vine and fell on her snobby face."RAH!!"She said,in a snoblike fashion. Her skirt flew up,and her purple chekered underwear flashed. "Oh-la-la."Rex said.Mai quickly stood up,but fell down again,this time her skirt didn't fly up. "Uh.....R U OK?"Rex asked.Mai got up fastly."Yes,I'm fine."She said.She turned around and spotted Mocha and Princess."Horses?"She said,eying them."Why,these are Mokubas!!"Rex got up and followed her."Uh...maybe we shoudlent take im."Rex said. "But why not?"Mai asked."They are so cute.Unlike snakes."She made a nasty face.A fat,brown snake slithered into her shoe. "AK!!"She said."Icky,sicky snake!!Rex,help me!!" "OK!!"Rex said.He stomped her expensive sandal as hard as he could.Then,he jerked it off her foot.The snake was smashed and smeared all over.Mai began to weep with disgust. "Sick!!"She declared.Rex screwed his face up."Here,I can wash it."He said,and dipped it in a muddy puddle.It came out a thick,brown mass. "My Shoes!!"Mai said."What have you done?You lowlifed,stupid bad @$$ creep!!" Rex was hurt."I was only trying to help!!"He shouted,his voice rising to match Mai's yells. "Yeah,well I didn't ask for your help!!" "Oh,yes you did.You said(In a high voice)'Oh,Rex,save me!ssssaaaaaaavvvveeee me!!'" Mai grunted and stromped over to where the horses were tied.She untied Princess."You can follow if you want,but I'm riding Princess to find Mokuba."Mai waited as Rex united Mocha and got on im."If you didn't want me to cum,how cum you waited?"Rex asked,sneering.Mai kicked Princess until she excellerated as fast as she could go.Anything to get away from annoying Rex Raptor.  
  
"SEeeeeetoooo!!!"Mokuba shouted.His tears of sadness had dried,leaving his eyes swelled and red."YYUUUUGGGGGIIII!!!"Bakora called.Birds flew away.Mokuba sat down on a rock and picked up a stick,which he threw,knocking a bird out of it's nest.Then,he remembered the little puppy him and Rex had.It was gone!! "Mr. Rogers!!"Mokuba suddenly said."He ran away!!"Bakora looked at him strangly."Yes,yes....." He said,and began walking into the forest.Mokuba rose to his feet and followed. "Hey,whats that?"Mokuba asked.He turned around."What?"Bakora said,annoyed. Mokuba looked behind a bush,and looked behind a tree. "We don't have time for this,Mokuba."Bakora sighed."It's just another one of your imagianary flying pigs."Bakora rolled his eyes.Mokuba had alot of fantasies about flying pigs that were his friends.His imagianrey friend he had when he was 6 was a flying pig named Simon.Kaiba had gotten him some help sence then. Mokuba looked behind the bushes."AAHHH!!"He screamed,his face distorting.His eyes appeared to be popping out 17 inches."A SKELETON!!!!"He shouted,and ran behind Bakora."Theres....a...skeleton in that bush!!"He shouted.Bakora laughed."Oh,whats this imagianary friends name?Willy?"He snickered."No!"Mokuba shouted."I didn't imagian that!It's really there!!" "Now,now,Mokuba,you probley just had a nightmare about Maximillon Pegasus,thats all." Maximillion Pegases was the very ugly owner of Industrail Illusions,the company that made duel monsters. "It wasn't as ugly aS him."Mokuba said,screwing up his cute face."It was much,much more good looking than that." "OK,OK."Bakora said in a high voice."Let's take a look at this MONSTER."He snickered as he pulled back a bush.....AND SAW THE SKELETON!! "Hello."It said in a scratchy voice. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"Bakora said."A talkin',speakin' skeleton!!"He shouted."It was ugly,stupid,and had eyes like...like.....Frankinstein!!!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!"MOkuba said."It's gonna get us!Lets run!!" "No!!!"Said the skeleton."I'm not that ugly.I'm the handsomest thing in the world."It stepped out.It was short,and wore a green shirt,denim shorts,and a red bowtie.His hair was the color of asphalt,at it was up in a style that looked like blazing flames.His face was very pale,and his eyes were tired looking.It was a human,but yes,it was pretty ugly and looked...well,like a skeleton. Mokuba screamed."YYYAAAAAA!!!!"He said."A dead person!Let's get outta here!!"His voice wavered like a madman.Bakora grabbed his shirt."I know this chump from the duelest island.This is that dude Bones,who works for BANDIT KEITH!!!!" Mokuba took out a chess peice and chunked it at Bones.(Mokuba loved to play chess) It smacked Bones right in the head."Ah."He said."Thats gonna hurt in the mornin'."He turned to Mokuba."You wanna try that again,you little brat?"He asked,getting in Mokuba's face and pointing to himself."You wanna mix with me?"he said,his voice getting higher through the scentence. Bakora backed up."UUUUUUUHHHHH...."He said.He was about to make a break for it,but all the sudden,Mai rode into the clearing on a pony,shortly followed by Rex on Mocha. "Princess!!!"Mokuba said.Then,he danced around Mocha and said,"A baby horsie!!"In a babyish voice. Mai looked down at Bones."Whats that thing?"She asked,screwing up her face."A holloween decoration?"Bones was hurt.Rex hopped down from the horse."A SKELETON!!!"He said,and ran off into the woods.He came back a few minutes later.Bones sat down on a rock."I'm so handsome."He said.He said to Mai."So why do you taunt at me,poke fun at me,loath me?I'm only human!!" "You sure don't look like it."Bakora said.Mai laughed."C'mon,Rex."Mai said."Let's go find Kaiba.I'll call you guys when I find him."She said.Rex got on Mocha,and they sped off. "Why do peeps call me so ugly?"He asked.Bakora laughed."I've got a little quiz for you.Did your mom ever say I love you before she tucked you in at night?" "Nope.The opposite." "How many girlfriends do you have?" "Oh,alot.I have none." "What was your father like?" "I have 2 moms." Bakora gasped."Wow...."He said."I know!I'll send you on a blind date!!"Bones looked happy."Really?"Bakora nodded,telling Mokuba to stop making jet noises. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?Tea?"He called into the phone. "Hello,Bakora."Tea gushed. "Can you go out with this dude?"Bakora asked. "Uhhhhh.....what does he look like?" Bakora knew he had to lie."He's very handsome,with a nice,firm jaw, brown hair,and tons of money."Tea was suspicious.  
  
"You just described Kaiba."She said.Bakora slapped his head."Well...um...he lookes kinda like Kaiba,except he's much,much cuter.He'll meet you at the Pizza Stop in 5 minutes."He hung up the phone.Bakora took out a brush."We can make you look at least one fourth handsome if we use the techniques I use on me." Mokuba laughed."Thats impossible.Maybe one twelth hansome!!" Bones sadly looked at the ground as Bakora pulled out a makeup bag he stole from Sasha.He took out some of that peach powder girls use to darken their skin. "First,we'll take away your pale look."He said,and doused Bones' face with it.Then,he took out cream volumizer and rubbed it allover the bags under Bones' eyes.Bones looked at least halfway handsome like this.Then,as a final touch,he slicked Bones' hair back with 2 whole cans of hairspray and a ton of gel. He looked quite handsome,even if Bakora had practiccly put a whole new face on him."You're ready!"Bakora shouted.  
  
Bones ran to the pizza shop right around the corner."Hello!"Tea gushed."are you my date?"Bones nodded."If your Tea Garderner,I guess."he said."Bakora could have tried alot harder."He thought.She was ugly,and rather annoying."Bakora was right!"Tea gushed."You are handsomer then Kaiba!!""Yeah,and your as ugly as my 2nd mother when she first wakes up."He thought.But he didn't dare open his mouth."Comn!"said Tea."We can enjoy brussel sprouts,my favirate!!!"she said."Oh,great.She's probley gassy from eating so many."He thought.He followed Tea into the Pizza joint and could smell the gas trailing behind her pokey butt.She picked a table,farted again,and went to get some Pizza and Brussel sprouts. "Here's a brussle sprout!!"Tea said."Sorry,but I don't want one."Bones said.He picked up a slice of pizza.But as he was about to eat it,a strand of hair popped up."Huh?"Tea asked."Its...uh...just frizz."Bones said,and smoothed it down.Then,several strands popped up.Tea tried not to stare as he smoothed them.Then,a big chunk popped out.Before he could get that smoothed,the whole hair popped up and looked like fire again."uh.....nice hair."Tea said,relizing it made him just a tad ugly.But then,a waiter tripped,spilling water all over Bones's face.he wiped it with a napkin to dry his face,and when he looked up,Tea screamed."YOUR A SKELETON!!"She shouted,making the whole place turn around.Bones covered his face and ran out.His makeup had washed off,right in front of that....farting female!! He ran all the way into the clearing,crying and sobbing and slobbering."I KNEW that woulden't work out!!"He cried."It's impossible!Nobody wants to go out with me!Even if I am very handsome!!" He plopped down in front of Mokuba.Mokuba didn't know the right thing to say in this situation. "Uhhhh....Bakora?"He murmered. Bakora put on a goofy smile."Don't worry.It's even harder if people DO want to go out with you!Trust me--I've got seven girlfriends!!" Bones sobbed louder."You're now helping."Mokuba declared."But maybe we can!Let's go to the Northside bar,and I can attract women because they think I'm cute!We've got to find a women there!!" Bakora sighed."We're looking for Seto,remember?"Mokuba smiled."No prob."He grabbed Bakora's cell phone and dialed Kaiba's number. "Hello?"Answered a raspy voice. "SETO!!"Mokuba shouted."Where are you,Seto?have you any idea how to get to Northside?Where's Yugi?I;m here with Bones and Bakora!!" Kaiba was so suprised to hear Mokuba's childish voice,tears jumped to his eyes. "MOKUBA!!!"He shouted."Are you OK?Did Bakora bore you to death with lame jokes?Are you snakebit?Do you have a wedgie?Whats wrong,Mokuba Kaiba,whats wrong?" "I'm fine."Mokuba replied."Happy to hear from you!I missed you alot!" Kaiba calmed down a bit."Me too,Mokuba.But..where are you?Mai Valentine and Rex Raptor just found me.They said they were headed to our hometown to get Rex's job back.We probly won't be seeing Rex Raptor for a while.And....what did you say about Bones exactly?" "Oh,he's here with me and Bakora.Bakora's gonna be sure sad when he finds out we can't see Mai for a while." Bakora went nuts."What?"He asked."What did you say?"Mokuba ignored him. "Anyway..........Kaiba said."How bout we go toooo.....Northside bar and meet there." "OK,Seto."Mokuba said."Bye Bye."Mokuba said.He hung up the phone. Bakora was banging his head on a rock.Several large,purple bumps appeared on his head."Stop that."Mokuba said.Bakora straightened up.He grabbed his phone away from Moku. He dialed Mai's number. "Hello?"She asked,irritated. "Hello.It's me,Ryou Bakora."Bakora said. "Well,whadaya want?"Mai asked."Is anything wrong?" "Nope."Bakora said."I just wanted to know if you could tell me.....the....way to play canasta!! "What?"Mai asked."Whats Canasta?" "Well,it's a supercool game where you--you--"Bakora didn't know what it was,either!! "Guess I said the wrong word."He said."I meant....Mall Madness!!"(Mall Madness is a girl's game about a shopping mall.) "You really want to know how to play Mall Madness?"Mai asked. "No."Bakora thought,be he said the opposite. "Ok,you take turns in a clockwise direction.God,this is a cool game.You shop.Don't you love to shop?I do.I like to buy sweaters,blouses,cars,pants,elephant pajamas,cows,horses,fish,whiney brothers,anything.I also like--" "Blah,blah,blah."Bakora said. "What?"Asked Mai suspiciously. "I said um...mall,mall,mall.Uh,yeah,thats it.Mall. "Yeah,the mall is pretty cool."She said,and continued her blabbing.  
  
"You know,I just remembered!The instructions are tied to my elephant pajamas!I mean,my car.Nope,I mean the mall!Errrr..." Bakora hung up the phone. Mokuba stared at him weirdly.Then,he looked at Bones,who was still crying,huddled on the stump. "Uhhhh...Bones,lets go pick up some girls."Mokuba said,grabbing Bakora by the ripped sleeve of his white sweater.Bakora followed,and took the instructions for mall madness out of his elephant pajamas.  
  
In the bar,there were half naked girls(And guys)Dancing around to a DJ's music.(Not Rex's)Mokuba looked around.He did not see Kaiba,but he did see a swarm of girls."Let's go over there!!"Mokuba said.He stepped in the ring and decided to say something cute. "I can do a flip!!"He said."Watch me!!"Girls all looked down at him. "What an adorable little boy!!"Said one.Mokuba got on the ground and did a flip."Bones,come here and meet my nice friends!!"He said.Bones walked over."Hello."He said to the girls. One scrunched up her face."Ew,look at him."She said."He's about ugly." "He's not cute at all." "He needs a face job." "He looks like a skeleton." "Look at his hair." "Gosh,he's satan!!" The bad remarks were all around Bones.He coulden't take it anymore.He ran out to the pond,covering his nightmarish face so no one else would see and call him anything."Wait!!"Mokuba said.He began to run after him,but a girl picked him up."Let me go!!"Mokuba said."Let me go!!" In the far end of the bar,Kaiba's eyes layed on Mokuba."MOKUBA!!"He shouted,and ran at tope speed.He collided into the girl holding his little brother and socked her pretty face. "When he tells you to do something,you do it!!"Kaiba shouted.A girl kept on asking Kaiba for his autograph,so he shoved her into the refreshment table."SETO!"Said Mokuba."Hi!We need to get outside!Bones is sad!"Kaiba picked Mokuba's hand off the ground."OK."He said,and lead Mokuba outside,where they spotted Bakora showing off to girls,and Bones sitting by the fountain. "Hello."Kaiba said."Bones." Bones looked up at Kaiba."H-h-hello.Are you here to make fun of me,too?" Kaiba snickered."You're not the prettiest guy in the world,are you?"He asked.Bones burst into sobs. "Seto!"Mokuba shouted."What did he ever do to you?"Kaiba sighed."Sorry,Bones."He said."Really.Forgive me?" Bones began to cry as 5 girls pointed at his face and winced.The threw rocks and yelled insults.Kaiba ran over and punched them all out. :I can remember....."Bones said."When I was in school...." "Oh,no,a fashback."Said Mokuba.  
  
*Bones is thinking of earlier school days.Setting:A school with pink walls,blue lockers,and several kids in there* "They threw things at me.'Hey,your looking ugly today.'They'd say,and throw pencils and books.Girls would come and slap at me,and boys would tell me to take of the mask.When studied about skeletons,the teacher used me as an example.She pointed out a skeletal structure,like my face!The teachers even all hated me.They gave me bad grades,spanked me,and slapped my knuckles with rulers.Everybody hated ugly old Bones."  
  
*Scene returns to normal* "uhhhhh....Wow,thats....really....sad?"Kaiba said,not knowing the proper words for this situation. Bones got up."Well,I'll just go hate myself somewhere else."He turned around."Stay here with Bakora,Mokuba."Kaiba oredered.He ran after Bones."Wait up,Bones!!"He said."You're really not that ugly.Your about....average?" Bones smirked fakely and waved his hand."Your just sayin that to be nice.besides,I know I'm handsome.Its the world that has the problem,not my face." It was really sad everyone was mean to Bones.He was really nice,and,even if you tried to kill him,he'd lend you a peice of notebook paper. "Bones,but your a nice person!!"Kaiba said."Yeah,I know."He said."But I never had any real friends before now.They all didn't want to be seen with 'ugly old bones.' He turned and stalked away. "Well,I do!!"Kaiba said. "If you went to my school,you woulden't.All the rich kids were so popular,and I was so poor,I wore the same clothes to school,every day.Sometimes,they weren't washed for months.I was lucky if I got them washed once a year!!" He broke down into tears again. "Ahhhh...."Kaiba murmered."Uhhhh...."Kaiba wasn't a nice person;he didn't like saying nice things.He tried just to think of something that sounded nice to the recievers ear,but really wasn't that kind in the interior. "Uhhhh...Your not as ugly as you could be,you know."Kaiba said."You could look like a skeleton!!" Bones cried harder."Aw,crap."Kaiba said."Your...uh.....cool." Just then,Bakora walked up. "Wheres my brother?"Asked Kaiba. Bakora burped.(He was obviously drunk) "He's with some girls." Kaiba was outraged.He knocked Bakora out and went to get Mokuba.  
  
"There's Kaiba's hometown."Rex said,pointing."Now's my big chance to get my job back."He turned to Mai."I heard what you said about me about a week ago,and it was very vulgar and borish and rude!!!" Mai was confused."That was my line!!"She thought. "Well....I......"She said."Thats great artwork." Rex was painting a dinosaur on a peice of paper with watercolors.It looked like a cat with Too much styling gel in its hair and really big eyes. Rex looked up."Yeah,I know.Hey!I bet I could paint you!!"He threw the dinosaur pic down to the city. "Um...OK."Mai said. "Now pose." "What?!" "Pose." "OK."Mai said.She put her hands behind her head and sat down. "Not like that.Like this."Rex did a peace sign above his head with his hands. Mai groaned and did it.Rex grabbed purple paint to paint her mini skirt first.He made a triangle shape that was pretty lopsided.Then,he took out black paint to do her eyes,and it dripped,putting a big dot in the skirt."Oh."He said,and soaked it up the best he could. Her eyes were really big and pinpointed(Like his). He painted her face(Looked like a lump of cottage cheese),her nose(Carrot),mouth(rainbow),body(It was really curvey with wide hips),hair(Cold spaghetti),legs(They looked about right),and shoes(Dinner rolls). He held it up."Look,Mai!"He said."Isn't it so good?" Mai had taken painting lessons,and was very good.She recognized the painting as very horrid. "Uhhh...yes,Rex,it's nice!But you know what?I could teach you to be even better!!" "First,show me how good you are.Paint me." Mai nodded."I can make it look exactly right." (Mai paints a pic of Rex in about 5 minutes) "There,Rex."She said,holding up the artwork.Everything about it was perfect.It looked just like Rex;A moderatly handsome boy with long blackand purple hair,a brown vest with a lime green shirt under it,and a red snowcap. "It's good."He said."But you made it look like a cat on drugs." Mai compared the two.They looked exactly the same. "Ok,Ok,so teach me."Rex said."I want to paint."  
  
"yyaaahhhhhhh!!!!"Yugi shouted."I need some help!Yaaaahhhh!I'm all alone.YYYahhhh!!!This is horrible!!"Yugi ran in circles around an old woman."You gotta help me,ma'm."He said.She stared at him."SECURITY!!"She called,and got out a stun gun.But,she was too afraid to use it,so she just ran. Yugi sat down on a curb."Kaiba just...left me."He said."Like...Joey did.My best friend died." He threw a stone at a bird.Yugi had been going steadily going crazy ever since Joey's sudden death. "There must be something I can do to ave Bonesnge his death."Yugi sighed.He decided on one thing."'ill go back,and fine clues at the crime scene!"He said. Maybe he could find the killer and possibly bring Joey's death to justice.He got out a notepad and pencil."Lets see.I'll just draw pictures of all the suspects and decide which one when I see the clues."He said.He drew a rather bad picture of Kaiba,where the point in the back of his hair was much too long and he was much too fat.Then,he drew a little Mokuba,which looked about right except it had a large nose.'then,he drew a Bakora,which he tried to make look handsome,but it looked ugly for some reason.Then,he drew Tea.Then,he drew himself. "hhmmmm...."He said."This Yugi guy looks awfully suspicious."He said."Wait.Thats me!What If I killed Joey!!These clues say I am a suspect!!Somebody out there thinks I'm a suspect.As soon as I find him,I'll....."He grinded a fist into a hand.  
  
"Im...........ssooooooooooooo.............hoplessly devoted tooooooo yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"Bakora sang.He sounded just like Sandy off Grease:The movie.Bones clapped."Yay!!"He said."I feel so much better.They say being around gay guys helps."Bakora was horrified."You think...that im...GAY?!" Bones nodded."I mean,it was so obvious.You didn't want me to say anything,did you?"Kaiba and Mokuba perked up to listen."I'm not GAY!!!"Bakora said."I'm British!Ever heard a British accent before they reach puberty?Huh?Before we reach puberty,we sound like girls,OK?" Bones cracked up."How funny." "You wanna mix with me?"Bakora asked."Listen to me,homie G!!"He said."I'm a real handsome guy with tons of girlfriends!!" "Yeah,but they say thats how gays act to cover it up.And,they're usually very handsome." "Yeah!!But you have zip,zero,zilch,nada,nothing!!Why,your as ugly as a troll!!Your hair is sticky and firey,your face is skinny and skeleton like,and your a midget!!!" Bones was utterly suprised.He fell backwards."Bakora!!!"Kaiba said."What did you go and do that for?"MOkuba ran over to Bones."R U OK?"He asked.Bones's face was frozen.His eyes wern't blinking.But he was saying,"Must kill Bakora....."Over and over again. Kaiba slapped Bones."I don't have any idea what your doing,but stop it!!"Bones straightened up."Have you ever heard the story called The Boy Inside?Kaiba shook his head. "Well,that boy turns handsome.Perhaps when I grow up,I'll be even More handsome that you,Seto Kaiba!!" He lunged for Kaiba's throat. "SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"Moku said.He tossed a rock,hitting bones in his forehead. Bones fell down."Thanks,Mokuba."Said Kaiba."This guy's still no good.I didn't even do anything!!"He kicked dirt on Bones,who rose. "I'll.....kill you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He said."I'll kill every one of you!Just like I killed Joey!!!" Kaiba gasped."You killed Joey Wheeler?Oh my gosh!!" "No,not Joey Wheeler.Joey Belzelca,my old pig." Kaiba was releived."Thats good to hear."He said. "But I know who did kill Joey."He said. 


	4. Next chapter

chapter the fourth  
  
"Look,the painting is just great!!"Mai said."See.You can do great if you just try a little!!"Rex smiled at the picture."It looks just like a log.Boy,you helped me grandly!!"He hugged the pic,getting brown paint all over him. "How about we paint something a little harder this time?"Mai asked.Rex nodded."OK."He said. "Let's do.........A dog!!"Mai gushed."OK!"Rex said."A boy dog,or a girl dog?" Mai sneered."It doesn't matter;your not painting the...parts anyway." "Yeah,but boy dogs wear blue collers,and girl dogs wear pink collers." "Well,how about it's a stray dog,who deosn't own a coller?" "OK,sounds good to me." "Ok,"Mai said."You know what to do first.Brush a light layer of water over the paper." Rex did it.A little messily,but he did it. "OK.Now,Paint an outline of a dog."Rex started,but it dripped."can you help me?"He asked in a baby voice.Mai got another paper,brushed water over it,and drew the outline of a perfect dog. "Nice."Rex said."Now,what do I do?" "OK.Just color whatever color you want your dog to be in the lines." Rex dabbed purple on the brush and colored the dog purple. "Why in the world is the dog purple?"Mai asked,strangly. "Well,thats what color I wanted."Rex replied.Mai nodded."Now,make little black dots with the black paint for eyes." Rex dabbed black paint,but it spread.Over the dog's whole face. "Oops."Rex said."Oh,no.Now its ruined!!!!" "How cute."Mai said."You can't paint." "Well,no duh!!"Rex knocked the painting into some mud."I don't want to paint.I hate paint.It's bright,colorful and sickening.You know,I never wanna see paint again!!" "You can't just get mad and give up!!"Mai said. "I just did."Replied Rex. Mai clenched her fists and walked off."WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!"She asked through clenched teeth.Rex got sad."I'm soooooooooo sad."He said."Sssssssspoooooooooooosooooooooosssssoooooooo sadddddddddddddddd."  
  
"Have you seen this guy?"Asked Yugi,holding a picture of himself up to another elderly woman."Why,yes,dear.He's right in front of me."Yugi stared all around him."I don't see anybody in front of you,ma'm."The lady laughed and walked off. Yugi was puzzled.That was the 35th person who did that.Then,it hit him.There was an invisible guy,only visible to old people!!(Yugi was still drunk) "I've gotta find this scoundrel and put him between bars!!!"He walked up to another lady."Hello,little boy."She said."Yeah.Hi."Yugi replied."I was wonderin if you've seen this no good person around here.He murdered a helpless boy."The old lady looked at Yugi."I;ve got to call the police!!"She said,and dialed the number."A murderer's here!Come quick!!"She shouted.She hung up the phone."Good.We'll get that invisible foe.Thanks,lady."Police sirens wailed."Well,I'd better be going."Yugi said.He began to walk off."He's getting away!!!"The lady shouted."Get him,Get him!!!"Policeman ran down Yugi and cuffed him."Whats this?"Yugi asked,right in a police's face. "I smell alchohal!!"One shouted."He did while he was drunk!Yugi Motou,you're under arrest for the murder of Joey Prescot Wheeler!!"  
  
"Who was it?"Asked Bakora."Who?"Bones looked at the ground."It was....It was....."Bakora got irritated."Tell me,or I'll turn you into the police!!"He threatened,brandishing a cell phone."OK,OK,I'll tell you."Bones stammered."Or,I'll give you clues.Yeah,clues.You can try to guess them,if you want."Mokuba nodded."I love guessing games.Let's go!!" Bones thought long and hard."Well,first,he had blond hair.Then,he likes to steal.Then,he used to go out with Mai.Now thats all I'm saying." The only person Bakora,Mokuba or Kaiba could think of was Bandit Keith,but he didn't steal.Or did he? "Is it Bandit Keith?"Asked Mokuba.Bones shrugged."What do you mean?" "I mean that I don't know.The dude that called me one night gave me those things.I was hoping YOU would figure it out." "Who called you that time?"Asked Kaiba,casually. "I don't know.It was a prank call." Kaiba scooted close to Bakora."Either he's telling white lies,or we better stalk that Bandit Keith." Bakora nodded."And you aren't lying?"Bones shook his head."Honest I'm not."He said. Mokuba took a cowboy rope out of his pocket."Let's tie him up and check out bandit Keith.If he's lying,we hurt and torture him.If he's not,we let him go." Mokuba whistled,and Princess and Mocha appeared.Mokuba tied up Bones good and tight and then tied him to the horse.He got on the baby."C'mon,Seto and Bakora."He said."Let's go look at bandit Keith."  
  
"Oh,no!!"Rex wailed.Red and pink paint splashed all over his vest."Now I'll have to wash it!!"He took off the vest and went to dip it in the stream,but it got caught on a branch.The branch ripped it very long. "Mai!!"He yelled."Mai!My vest is ripped!There must be something we can do about this!!" He tore at his long,thick hair.Mai grabbed the shirt."Oh my....."She said. "What?"Asked Rex."Whats wrong?Can't you fix it?You're a girl!You have to know how!!" "Sorry,but it's not along a seam.Theres no way we can sew it." Rex was outreaged."Isn't it a federal law that women must know how to sew correct?" "I;m afraid it's not."Mai said,and looked down at a large shopping mall in Kaiba's hometown.She got a strange look on her face."Whats wrong wit chu?"Asked Rex."Mu shirt--my vest--they're ruined!!" "Not for long."Mai said,looking at Rex then looking at the mall."We can go shopping." Rex thought that he was going to roll over and die."Shop?"He asked."Shop?I hate shopping!!It's all about shoes,watches,hats,clothes,pants,shoes,and more hats!!Its horrible!!" Mai was heartbroken."We're going to go shopping and you are going to like it,understand?"She asked.Rex pulled down her mini skirt.She blushed and pulled it up. "My green thongs are none of your buisness!!"She said. Rex laughed."They're funny."He said.Mai grabbed his arm and started to drag him. "Where are you taking me?"He asked."You horrid fiend!!"She drug him all the way into the shopping mall. "Now stand up and act your age."Mai said."We have to get to all these shops!!"She pulled Rex to window to a store called The Men's wearhouse. "Lets go in here!!"She said."I bet we can find you some really cute clothes!!"She grabbed Rex's arm and pulled him to a rack of very sophisticated suits.She pulled out a brown one."Oh,look!!"She said. "It looks like you!Try it on!!"She gave him the suit and shoved him into a dressing room. When Rex came out,everyone laughed."Ha!!"One girl said."Rex Raptor looks hideous!You should be ashamed of him!!" Rex ran back into the room and shut the door.A few minutes later he came out with his regular clothes back on."I don't like shopping."He said.But Mai was already across the mall,in a junior size store.She was trying on skin tight dresses and skirts. "Oh,I like that one."Said Rex when she put on a very very short dress.So did everyone else. Even the shop clerk.Mai threw it in a basket.She walked over to some shoes and bought some with live goldfish in the back like Madonna's.She threw three pairs of bell bottems in that were 3 sizes too small,hats she didn't need,makeup,and a pet dog. She walked up to the cash regester,and decided she didn't want the dog so she let it away. "That comes to 345 dollers and 96 cents."Said the shop clerk."Oh no!!"Mai said."I only have 50 dollers!!Oh,Rex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rex was looking at a maniquin.He walked over."What do you want?"He asked."That was a beautiful work of art!!" "I need 295.96."She said to Rex.Rex threw her a wallet and walked back over to the manequin.In the wallet was over 3 thousand dollers!!Rex was very rich,but not as rich as Kaiba. She deducted the proper amount,and gave the wallet back to Rex.He handed the bag to Mai.She walked away from the desk,and looked around.Her eyes fell on a massage shop.(Massage as in back rub) "Oh,I want one of those!!"She said,pulling Rex away from the manaquin. She pulled him over to the shop."We'll take a hottub bath,and one massage for each of us!!!"Mai said to the sales clerk.She handed him her bag to store. She grabbed a bathing suit she had just bought,and rented one for Rex.She ran to the hottub. "I don't get the point of this!!"Rex said."It's just a dumb old bath.We could take one in a sleazy hotel,for the love of Pete!!!" Mai ignored him. "I'm leaving."Rex said."I'm going to another store.I'll meet you back here in......"He looked at his watch--"1 hour." Mai nodded and Rex ran out.First,he went into a video game store and bought 13 video games,a gameboy advance,7 playstations,and a game informer magazine.Him and Mai both had trouble managing money.By the time Rex was finished shopping at that shop,936 dollers were down the drain.He decided,though the 1 hour wasn't up--That he'd go get Mai and they could go to the food court for something to eat.He was about to do this when he caught sight of something.It was a petting zoo,with many animals.One stupid little boy had just gotten himself bitten by a nanny goat.Rex decided to walk over and see what was over there.He saw pigs,alpachas,llamas,Horses,ponies,chickens,rabbits,ferrets,and other things.He grabbed a baby ferret,which decided it would make lunch with his finger."Yeow!!"He shouted,and dropped it into the cage.Then,Rex saw something.It was a Water Moccasin,the deadly snake.This ones fangs and venom had been removed,so it was harmless.Rex remembered how Mai hated snakes.He shifted his sacks he was carriying and asked the guy how much he wanted for the snake.The guy told him about 400 dollers,so he bought it and took it with him to the Hot Tub Resort.He looked in the window.Mai was sitting in the hottub.Rex slowly stalked over there and lowered the snake into the water.Mai hadn't seen him.He crouched down below and waited. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"Shouted Mai."THERES A SNAKE IN MY BATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She jumped up extra fast,slinging water all over Rex's back.Rex looked over the side of the tub,and saw the snake was wrapped around Mai's arm.She tugged and pulled at it.Rex crawled over to the door and pretended to enter casually. "So,Mai,whats up?"He asked. "THERES A SNAKE ON ME!iT WAS IN MY BATH!!IM SOOING FOR THIS!!"Rex ran over anf grabbed the fat snake.He threw it across the room.Mai caught sight of his bags."Let me see you recipts."She said,wanting to see how much money he had spent.Rex,not thinking anything about it,handed it to them.She read them all with no reaction--until she came to the last one. "What?"She asked.Rex was suprised.What was wrong? "Huh?"Asked Rex. "AUSTRAILIAN WATER MOCCASIN!!!"Mai screeched,shoving the last reciept in Rex's face.He read it.Printed in blue ink was: AUSTRAILIAN WATER MOCCASIN.400 DOLLERS.  
  
"Thanks for bailing me out."Yugi said.He was no longer drunk."How did you come up with all that money?We're both very poor."Tea looked at him."Oh,I went to Kaiba's house.He wasn't home,so I stole a couple hundred.I was going to borrow it,and I'm sure he won't mind." Yugi was amazed."All that money?Wow."He was kinda mad she did that to Kaiba."I'll call him later to tell him."She said."Like I said,I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"WHAT?"Kaiba shouted into the phone."Seven hundred dollers?"He was so mad,he could feel the steam rising from his ears."Seven hundered is almost a thousand!We could have invented 3 new ink cartridges with that money!And besides,where did you find my secret money hideaway?" Tea laughed."Kaiba,it's under your see through fruit bowl."Kaiba's face went red."Well,I want the money back.Yugi can go back in to jail,for the love of it!!" He pounded a tree stump. "Seto,whats wrong?"Asked Mokuba.He could tell Kaiba was very,very angry. "Nothing,Mokuba."Kaiba said through gritted teeth,trying to keep from yelling."Yeah,right."Mokuba said. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"Kaiba shouted,his fists clenched.Mokuba began to bawl."Oh,no...."Kaiba said."Tea,you better pay me back.I gotta get off the phone."Kaiba hung up. "Aw,Mokuba,don't cry......"Kaiba said.Mokuba continued."You know,some times big brothers have to do things that they don't want to be bothered,thats all."Mokuba began to cry louder. "And sometimes,big brothers get mean!!!"Kaiba pulled back his hand to slap Mokuba. Mokuba cried louder."Oh,god....."Kaiba said to Bones.Bones started to cry,too.He was tired of being tied up. "Both of you,shut up!"Said Kaiba,shoving a bubblegum lollipop into Mokuba's fat hand and socking Bones.Mokuba stopped crying,and so did Bones.Finally,it was quiet.Mokuba bit the lolli three times,and it was gone."Yummy!!"Mokuba said."So.....What was wrong?" Kaiba supressed anger."Well....That girl,Tea,stole seven hundered dollers." "So?700 dollers is nothing.Its not even a thousand." Kaiba relized that."Well,its still strealing,and I still want her to pay me back to be mean." Bones awoke from his faint,and frowned.He wanted to be free!!" "Can we go check out Bandit Keith?So I can be free?"Mokuba nodded,but thought of something. "Bones didn't know who it was that called him,or if its bandit keith.In those standards,how could we hurt him if it wasn't bandit,when he didn't say it was in the first place?" Bones smiled."He's right,Kaiba!Untie me now!!" Kaiba thought.Mokuba was right.He thought pretty good for an eight year old. "Ok."Kaiba said,and untied the ropes."Your free.Are you happy now?"Bones nodded."But we should still talk Keith to make sure he didn't kill Joey.All the clues except one point to him." Mokuba nodded and got on the baby horse.Kaiba and Bones got on Princess.  
  
"The radio station!!"Shouted Rex."We're here!Now,we can get my job back!"He jumped,and spun."MAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,What a happy day!!!!!"Shouted Rex. Mai nodded."Um,yes.....yes....it is....."She wanted her job back too!She loved being a DJ!!But If she told Rex,and she got the job,he'd be really steamed. "I know!"Mai siad."We can do a show together!!"She said."Like Jeff and Anna on Mix 102.9!!" Rex was puzzled."But Why?" "Because I loved being a DJ!!"Mai replied.Rex thought.Maybe it could be fun. "OK.'He said."Let's try it.But you know we have to sing a solo audition first,and then try out our DJ crap at our job interveiw!!" Mai thought about that.She was a OK singer,but Rex was excellent.He could make anything sound good. "I wonder what song we can do."Mai said.Rex thought."How about Peaches and Cream?" "No."Mai said."It has to have boy and girl parts"Rex thought."I've never thought about girl parts.I'm a boy." Mai thought somore."I know!!"She said all the sudden."The song,'What would you do!!'!!"It has alot of both parts! "Genius!!"Rex said,smiling his crazy way.He walked through the door. "HELLLLLLLOOOO EVERYBODY CUZ RRRRRREEEEX RRRRRRAPTOR'S BACK!!!"They were suprised."Rex Raptor!!You're alive!!!"He nodded."It takes more than that to get ridda me!!I'm here to audition with this girl so we can have our job back.But we wanna do a show together,so step aside.I'm here to see the manager!"He shoved two emplyees aside and waltzed up to the manager."I'm here to audition for my job back."He said.  
  
"He was sooooooo mad."Yugi said to himself."Tea can be so stupid at times.Come to my house and borrow 700 dollers and see what happens to you."He chuckled to himself."Now she has to work in mc.Donalds until she can pay Kaiba back." Yugi sat down on a park bench next to an old woman with her poodle."Hello."Yugi said gleefully."My names Yugi Motou!!"The old lady looked up from her book."Yes,hi....."She said,and brought her eyes back down."Boy,thats a pretty dog.It has a pom-pom tail." The lady looked up."Yes,It's very nice."Yugi smiled at her.She brought her eyes back down and shook her head."You know what?"Asked Yugi."What?"The lady asked irritated. "I once had a dog." "Thats nice." Yugi thought this was the start of a great friendship. "His name was Porky."Yugi smiled at the lady.She slammed her book shut,grabbed her dog's leash,and walked away."Wait!"Yugi said,holding up a hand after her. "I don't know your name,friend!!" "Good!!"The lady replied,and walked out of sight.Yugi's best friend was dead,and his others were gone.He had no friends.His eyes fell on a bum on the side of the road.He was by trash cans.Yugi relized the old woman,who was apparently rich,had left her lunchbag.He picked it up."Here Mr."Yugi said,handing it to the bum.The bum looked up.He looked familier.Very familier. It was Weevil Underwood!!Yugi very quickly jerked the lunch bag away."Weevil!!"He said."What happened to you?" Weevil croaked and reached for the lunch bag,which Yugi threw to dogs. "I....lost.....everything!!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted.Yugi giggled."But...how?"He said,amused by Weevil's misfortune. "I................tripped and lost my pants on public TV.Everyone saw how fond I was of Between The Lions,And I was ruined."Weevil bust into sobs.Yugi decided that Weevil was crazy and moved on.There were several other bums,but they all have evil looking eyes.Like clowns.Yugi shuddered and walked to the Mc.Donalds Tea worled at."Hey,Tea."He said."What up?" Tea looked misrable."Nothing.My face is greasy,my hands are chafed,my hair is smelly,and I look like crap." Yugi saw this was true."How about you just use your vacation savings and give them to Kaiba?"Yugi suggested.Tea's eyes became wild."You know,I was thinking about using my savings.But not to give to Kaiba.You see,me and you are flying all the way to England,and never coming back.Maybe we'll see Bakora's family." Yugi backed up."Uhhhhhh....We are?"He asked.Tea nodded."You'll go with me won't you?"Asked tea,reaching for Yugi."Won't you?"Yugi decided this was awfully creepy."Alright,alright.I'll go with you." Tea returned to normal."Well,thats good,cuz the flight leaves tomarrow.We'll never come back." Yugi was sad.  
  
"I heard Rex Raptor was at your hometown,guys!"Bakora shouted,bursting onto the scene."Some girls were talking about it."Kaiba and Mokuba and Bones's faces brightened. "Let's go find him!!"Said Mokuba."He's my bestest friend!!"Kaiba looked down at Mokuba."Sorry,buddy,but we have to stalk Keith,remember?"Mokuba saddened."I'll die if we don't find Rex.I'll never go with you!Never!!"Bones rolled his eyes."There's really nothing to lose."He said.Kaiba glared at him. "I think we should."Said Bakora."I mean,we'll get arrested for stalking if we're caught,anyway." That was something to think about.Sometimes,Kaiba thought Bakora ruined all the fun. "Ok,Ok."Kaiba said."We'll get him,then come back.That is,if he wants to come with us." Mokuba looked up."How about we just....go home when we get there?It's not our job to investigate murders anyhow."Mokuba was right."Yeah."Kaiba said."Let's go home when we get there."Bakora nodded."Well,I live around here."He said."I'll go with you guys home,then walk back to my place when you get there."Kaiba nodded."OK,so lets go.Bones,how about you go ride the horse with MOkuba?"He nodded and got on.The horse was growing up.It was very strong. Kaiba made him and Bakora's horse go.It was almost daytime."I'm tired."Declared Bakora."Do we have to do it all in one night?Why?" "Its a long story." "I am English.I like long stories." "Well,It all started with Mokuba...." Hey,fellas,doen't this sound familier?" Kaiba nodded."We don't need to rest at all.You can just sleep on there if you want."Bakora shook his head."I'll wait till we get home.Oh,and I'm hungrey."  
  
They were getting ready to sing. "I,2,3 GO!!"Shouted the dirtector.Rex Raptor began his song and dance ritual.Mai sat down,waiting for her turn.She looked at Rex.His singing was wonderful!!It was Virbrato,and sounded alot like Smash Mouth.His dancing was very cool and made him look cute.She stared and stared,and when her part came,she began to sing.It was....HORRIBLE!!!!! Rex looked at her in amasement."Mai,what are you doing?"He mouthed.She didn't relize her singing was so bad,and didn't stop.When Rex's part came,he started kinda awkwardly,but got right back on.He was a bit suprised that Mai sang so badly,because he had heard her before and it was excellent.Mai's part came again.Rex crossed his fingers and hoped for her singing to be better.It wasn't.Her singing sure wasn't no beautiful thing.It was full of cracks and wavers.Finally,Rex slid on his knees in front of Mai."STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted."No,no no!!!Its all wrong!!You can't sing worth-worth crap!!!"Mai looked down at him,startled.She hung her head. "You're right,you're very right.I sing so badly....."Her voice trailed off. "Nuh uh!I heard you before on the radio and it was pretty." "I used a Christina Agulara CD."She confessed.Rex's eyes widened even more than they natrally are."Whoa......"Rex said."Bakc me up here.If you can't sing,why in god's name did you want to audition with me?You knew it would ruin my chances of being picked!!!"Rex was getting angrier and angrier by the second."You know?You're worse than that Bakora guy!!" Rex stomped out of the radio station.He was steaming mad.Mai decided to stay inside until he cooled off.  
  
"Please.....let me....commmmeeee......."Weevil said."I can find a fortune there.....and prospure.....surly someone lokes my dueling talents?"Yugi shook his head.He was waiting for Tea to come out of the electronics shop.He stopped when he saw her motioning for him to come quick.He rushed over.Tea was stading in front of a TV.On it was Rex Raptor staring in awe as Mai Valentine sung her audition.It was horrible.Yugi began to laugh as Rex's part started up again.His voice made on little waver because of suprise,but he got right back on track and began to sing wonderfully. Mai's part came again and Yugi cracked up.There was about a second where her voice just--stopped.When she started again,she sounded like an infant crying.All the sudden,Rex scooted out in front of her and yelled 'stop.'The music stopped and Rex ran outside.By the time this had happened,Tea and Yugi were cracking up. Yugi dialed Kaiba's number. "Hello?"Asked Kaiba. "Its me,Yugi."Yugi said."Did you hear what happened about Rex and Mai?" "No.Fill me in because we're going home right now." "Well,they got up there to do audition,and Mai sounded terrible." Kaiba laughed."Ha ha."He said. "Well,me and Tea are going to....England this afternoon."He said. "What?"Asked Kaiba.Yugi could hear him talking to Bakora.When he got back on,there was frightening news."But Yugi,Bakora says that the airline to England crashes like....all the time!!Bad pilot,I guess."Yugi heard Bones and Mokuba fighting in the background. "Oh."Yugi said."But Tea is rather insistant on going.I guess i'll see you around." Yugi hung up the phone."Tea."He said."Kaiba says that the airline to England crashes all the time due to a bad pilot!!If we're on a plane that crashes......"His voice trailed off. "Don't worry."Tea said."We'll be fine."She walked toward a hotdog stand.Yugi could just hear that Weevil was begging a rich lady for money.  
  
"NO NO NO!!!!"Mokuba said."Its mine!!!Seto,tell this boney brute that the lolli belongs to me!!!"He made a desperate attempt to jerk the lolli from Bones's hands. "Well,I'm hungrey!!"Bones said."Its mine!!Right,Bakora?"Bakora and Kaiba exchanged glances. "Kaiba grabbed the lolllipop from Them Both and handed it to Mokuba.Mokuba was happy,and put it in his mouth.Mokuba thought it tasted so good,he bragged to Bones that he had one and Bones didn't.Bakora pullled out a candy bar and gave it to Bones.Mokuba dropped the lolli. "Gimme that!!"He said,and grabbed it.They began to tug it back and fourth. "Bakoo gave it to me!!!"Bones shouted."Well,I want it!!"Said Mokuba. "Jesus Christ,Bones,your fighting with an eight year old!!"Bakora said."He started it!!"Shouted Bones,and ripped it from Mokuba.The impact caused Mokuba to roll off the horse and hit the ground.He began to wail."My cannnddyyyyyyyyy......."He cryed.Kaiba didn't know what to do. "Umm/....Mokuba,you...are very.....nice?"Mokuba cried louder."Gimme a candy,or i'll cry!!!"Bakora ripped the candy bar from Bones.Bones started to cry.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!!"He shouted."You all treat me like....I;m ugly or something!!"Kaiba snickered. Bones was so mad,he climbed up a tree.Then,he jumped from tree to tree deep into the forest."Bones,wait!!"Kaiba shouted.But Bones kept jumping."Stay here!!"Kaiba ordered,and he jumped on Princess.He rode after Bones. Mokuba was happily chewing on the candy bar.There was chocolate on his white bandana.don't eat so messily.Bakora ordered."Those clothes must last you until we get home--and that may be a while."Mokuba pouted ."You order me around too much."He said."And your not Seto.Your not even family."Bakora wanted to strangle the child. "Will you shut up?"Asked Bakora."Your stupid brother went to find that ugly old skeleton guy." "My brother's not stupid!!How about you say that to my face?"Bakora leaned close to Mokuba."Your Brother's stupid."Mokuba's rage grew.He pounced on Bakora with a sharp,pointy stick grasped in his small hand."I'll stab you!!"He called."Right in the eye!!"Bakora wretled Mokuba's arms away.He grabbed Mokuba's stick and plunged it toward him.Mokuba got up as fast as he could,and without thinking twice,hopped on Mocha,the horse.He kicked the horse,who got up and galloped off at breakneck speed."Come back here and fight like an Englishman!!"Bakora spat.He got up and dusted himself off.This was a fine mess. Kaiba was on his way be when he saw Mokuba and Mocha coming toward him."What the?!"He asked. "Bakora's on a murdering rampage!!"Mokuba shouted,almost running into Princess.Kaiba laughed."I'll bet you started it,huh?"Mokuba looked at the ground."Seto,thats not the point.The point is,we have to leave Bakora forever."Kaiba rolled his eyes and urged Princess to walk."Why are we going back?"Mokuba asked."He's a killer--a ruthless killer."Kaiba turned around."Bakora?You've got to be kidding.He faints at the sight of ketchup,for crying out loud."Kaiba walked forward,leaving Mokuba alone.He quickly followed.Bakora was laying on the ground.His eyes were wide. "Uh....Bakora?"Kaiba said.Bakora didn't answer.He layed on the ground.Kaiba looked at his chest.It was moving up and down.Kaiba plopped off Princess,and kneeled down beside Bakora."What the he** is wrong?"Kaiba asked.Bakora sat up.He held out his arm.There was a long,deep gash.  
  
"You're so dumb."Rex said."Why did you want to make me look so foolish?It's probably on TVs all across the nation,now.I was better off with Kaiba." Mai was hurt."I just wanted to do a partner show with you!"She said."I thought if maybe I watched you,I could learn too.I thought you could teach me." That gave Mai an idea.What if he could each her? "Hey!!"She said.Rex looked up and crushed a soda can."What?"He asked. "Maybe you could give me singing lessons!!"Rex smiled and laughed."Yeah,right.Like I can teach YOU to sing.Its worse than 75 alley cats in mating season." Mai grunted."You could try.I gave you painting lessons!You owe me!"Rex was silent."I guess maybe you could learn to sing--at a maximum--of 3 alley cats in mating season."He grumbled,finally."But don't blame me if you can't learn.I was born with the gift."Rex's mad face returned to normal.His eyes went back wide and pinpointed. "OK."He said."We can use that microphone I found in the trash behind the studio."He said.He grabbed it and gave it to Mai. "Sing a "D" for me."He said.She sang it.It was cracky and wavy.He tried to fingure out what they needed to fix."Sing it again."He ordered.She reapeated it,louder.It was still ugly sounding. "OK."he said."I think I know what you need to do on this note." Mai nodded."What?" "Even out your air and don't blow it all out at once.Keep it still so it doesn't waver,and once youve set your throat,don't change it or you sound like a broken radiator.Ready?" Mai nodded and sang the note.It was pretty good,but not as good as Rex. "You didn't do it good enough."He said."Try again."She did.It was perfect.It was the most beautiful noise Rex had ever heard."Thats great!"He said."Marvelous!!"He clapped."Now,let's work on the other notes."  
  
"We're about to take off."Tea informed."Are you OK?"Yugi was plastered to his first class seat,shaking and sweating horribly.He was extremely afraid of airplanes,and he had a window seat."Why didn't you tell me you didn't want a window seat?"Asked Tea."Now,it's too late to change."Yugi nodded and looked down at the ground.The wheels on the plane began to turn."Uh oh......."He said and gulped.Tea felt the plane jolt as it began to move."Yugi,isn't it exiting?"She asked."We're going to England!!"Yugi nodded. "Prepare for takeoff."Said the intercom as the plane moved faster and faster. Soon,it was struggling to get in the air.Yugi felt tears tease at his eyes but he held them back.He tryed to shovel Jell-O into his mouth but his arms were quivering too badly.The plane bounced once more,and,finally,lifted into the air.Yugi clasped his hands over his eyes.Out the window,the ground was rushing away at a high speed.The runway had diaappered.Yugi felt like they were totally vertical. When the plane evened out,Yugi unbuckled himself and tore for the bathroom.Barf was bubbling up in his stomach.He reached inside and went in a stall.Everything tumbled out.unfortuatly,so did his millinium Puzzle.The plane hit a sharp dip,and it began to roll."Come back....."Yugi croaked,more barf landing in the toilet.He wiped his mouth and began to run after the Puzzle.An old man in the aisle picked it up."Look at this awkward peice."He said."How much do you think it's worth?"His wife shrugged,so he began to shove it in her purse."Thats mine!!"Yugi shouted.It startled the man so badly,the puzzle flew from his hands and down the aisle.Yugi took a deep breath and began to follow it. It stopped at the feet of a six-year old.She picked it up and squeezed.The plane hit another dip,and the puzzle peices flew apart.They each flew in different spots.Yugi knew there were 25 peices to the puzzle.He found ten right under the girls chair.An old man was holding three,and asked Yugi if they belonged to him.Yugi nodded and took them. He grabbed 7 out of a sleeping man's lap.four were in Yugi's food.One left.Yugi whipped his head around and saw it,right in front of the cockpit door.He began to run toward it,but a hand reached out and grabbed it."Excuse me,but thats mine."Yugi said,grasping the other peices."Can I have it back?"Yugi looked at the persons face. "Bones!!"He said."What are you doing here?"Bones didn't answer."Im getting off at Tokyo."He said."Can I have my puzzle peice?"Asked Yugi. Yugi held out his hand forit. "No."Bones said.Yugi was suprised."Huh?"Asked Yugi."But It's mine!!Grandpa gave it to me!!" Bones held it up where the short Yugi coulden't reach."Thats why I want it."He said. Yugi wanted to cry.His puzzle was gone!! Yugi jumped up and down."Give me my puzzle peice!!"He said.Bones laughed.He ran down the aisle with it.Yugi gave the other peices to Tea and decided to chase him.Tea walked into the bathroom,and yug heard a gunshot.Him and Banes stopped.Bones dropped the puzzle.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"Mokuba asked."Its all cut up!!"there was a cut on Bakora's main vein and running down into his elbow.You could see the bone in one place.Bakora howled as Kaiba touched it.he slapped Kaiba's hand and ran away."Don't touch me!!"He shouted."Just tell us what happened."Said Kaiba.Bakora walked back."uurrrrrrrr........"he said.He was scared to say anything. "Aw,you."Mokuba shouted.Bakora doean't feel like being talked about right now,so we're going to move on,OK?  
  
"Mai,thats great!!!"Rex said.he smiled."That was really great!!"Mai smiled back.She felt something between them.Suddenly,she heard something."What was that?"She asked.Rex shrugged."I didn't hear anything."He said.Mai was still pretty sure she heard it."Theres someone watching us."Mai said. "GO AWAY OR ILL KILL YOU!!"Rex shouted.He turned toward Mai."Happy now?"He asked.Mai nodded.She belted out a "C".Rex clapped."Bravo,Bravo,very ni--" Rex pitched forward with a large hole by his right temple.It was oozing blood.There was a club on the ground that had just been thrown."REX!!!!"Mai shouted."Rex,speak to me!!Are you alright?"Rex groaned and rolled over."Yes.....yes....I'm just fine....."He said.His voice was croaky.But,he wasen't hit hard enough to die.(good.)"Oh,Rex!!!"said Mai."I never thought it would end like this!Im sad,so sad,so very very sad sad sad!!This is not the way I hoped my singing lesson would turn out!!!"She stopped mumbling when she realized Rex was not hurt enough to die.She sighed a sigh of relief."Let's get going."she said.They began to walk again.Rex swooned and fell over."I need a.....doc....."He said.Mai was hoping these words woulden't come out of his mouth."O-OK,Rexie."She said."Don't.....call....me.....Rexie."He said.Mai didn't no more.She grabbed her cellphone,and called Dr.Killalot."Hello?I need to make an appointment for Rex Raptor."said Mai,into the phone.The secretary was silent.She heard her say in the background ,to the other secretarys,'Rex Raptor's coming in!!!'All the secretarys cheered."What happened?"the secretary asked."Well,he got clubbed in the head."said Mai."Okay,bring him right in!!!"said the secretary,hanging up.Mai closed her cellphone."Rex,they want you in right now.But I don't know how I can get you in there.I-"She was suddenly overcome by an idea."TAXI!!!!"She shouted.A black and yellow car drove up."To the doctor's office."Mai said.The Taxi sped off.Rex could barely keep his head up.He fell asleep halfway there.Blood leaked all over Mai's outfit because thats where his head was resting.His snowcap rolled off his head.He really looked quite cute asleep.He was quiet for once. When they reached the office,Mai slapped back on Rex's hat and helped him walk into the office.As soon as a nurse saw him,they lead him and Mai into a room. "Alright,what happened here?"She asked.Groggily,Rex tried to explan."A....club...BAM.....head...hurty....."Rex fainted on the table.The nurse clasped on a blood pressure machine and pulled out a Tetunes shot.She injected the needle into Rex,and the pain awoke him."Mai......"He said."Whats wrong wit me?"Mai shrugged."Maybe brain damage or cuncussion?"Rex began to cry.He didn't want brain damage."Don't cry."Mai said.She decided to sing Rex a lullaby.It was horrible.Rex winced everytime she hit a high note,but said nothing."If I have brain damage,will I get surgery?"Asked Rex in the middle of Mai's song.She looked away."yes,But it won't be too bad.At least you'll be cured.You won't have to be hurt anymore."Rex nodded."But one more question.Who clubbed me?"Mai thought.She remembered a flash of a person,who had a long black mask on his face.Rings sparkled on his fingers.Mai described him.Rex nodded. "We ran tests."Declared a nurse,stepping inside."He has a cuncussion.He should be fine in about 2 days.Until then he'll remain in emergancy care to watch and see if any vomiting develops."Rex and Mai nodded.  
  
Later,in the emergency room..........  
  
"Whats on TV?"Rex asked,reaching for the remote."OH!!"Mai said."As The World Turns!"Rex groaned.He hated it,but he turned it on anyway. "Oh,jacklene.I....I.....I'm a homosexual.Or maybe a BiSexual." "No,Martin,It can't be!!Its not possible!!" Mai gasped."So he was gay....."She said."I suspected as much."The show ended.The advertisment for racing tickets flashed on TV. rex was asleep in the bed.Drool was leaking from his open mouth and his hat had rolled from his head and on to the floor.Mai picked it up and put it on the bed.Her stomach grumbled.She decided she'd step into the food court to get something to eat.But,she had to write a note for rex in case she got back.  
  
Rex, I went to get somethin' to eat i'll bring you back a hotdog.  
  
Love ya, Mai  
  
When Rex waked up,Mai was gone.There was a yellow peice of paper with a drawn red heart on the bottem so Rex picked it up to read it.It was hard for Rex to read.It was blurry and distorted.It said what is indicated above."MMm..........Hotdogs."Rex said.He clicked on the TV to Love and Marriage.It was the one where they want to have a family fun weekend and the dad has to work at a conveniance store to pay off 12 dollers. When Mai came in with a burger and a Hotdog,Rex was laughing at the way the wife talked."Hello,Rex!!"Mai gushed.She set the hotdog by Rex and unwrapped her burger.Mai looked at the TV and ate the hamburger while watching.When the wife said,'Bernie,auntie Sarah died.'Mai laughed so hard she spit up a mouthfull.Rex turned his head."EW!!"He laughed.Mai looked down at the chewed up matter to wrap it up,and inside was.....HALF A WORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"Mai screamed at the top of her lungs."AAAGHHHH!!!AGGHHHHH!AGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rex turned around."Mai,whats wrong?"He asked.She pointed to the burger."Oh.,....."He mumbled,and pushed the nurse button."What can I do for you?"Aske a croaky,cracky voice. Rex explained."I'll be right there."Said the nurse.Mai was laying at the foot of Rex's bed,in a daze.Rex examined her face.Her tongue was hangin' out and she was groanin'. "Snap out of it,Mai!!!!"Rex said.She sat up so fast she whopped Rex in the eye. "Ow."He said."Sorry."Mai said.  
  
"Don't stitch me!!"Bakoo shouted to the doctor.The doctor was on a road on the way to Kaiba's hometown."Ryou,you'd better calm down or we'll have to tranquilize you." Bakora waved his arms."No!!!"He shouted."I won't let you!!"The doctor grabbed his arms."For the last time,Bakora,calm down."Bakora rolled off the bed.The doctor,thinking fast,grabbed a tranquilizer shot and tossed it.It injected into Ryou's arm.He immediatly fell asleep.The doctor sewed up his gash."Hmm....He said."It looks as if it was done by a.....serated knife.And how its on the main vein like this....."The doctor gasped.He walked outside to tell Kaiba and Mokuba the news. "I'm afraid your friend Bokora had ateempted suicide."He said.Kaiba gasped and stood up."Whoa."He said."Back up.Bakora loves himself!!He's handsome,nice,has 7 girlfriends,loves to talk,and lastly,he's got great friends.If I know Bakora,which I do as my best friend,He would never kill himself.Why,he might even love himself more than he does Mai valentine!!" The doctor got a strange look."Mai Valentine?She's right down the hall in the emergency warden!!"He said.Kaiba's eyes widened."What happened to her?Is she OK?" The doctor nodded."Oh,not her.It's not her thats hurt.Its that former DJ,Rex Raptor." Mokuba,who was playing with busy beads jumped up."I wanna see him!!"The doctor nodded,and told Mokuba the room.Mokuba ran into it.Kaiba could hear Mai gush with exitement. Kaiba followed the doctor into Bakora's room,who had just woken up."Bakora,did you try to kill yourself?"Asked Kaiba.bakora's face brightened."Me?Kill Myself?I love myself.I;m the greatest guy on earth.Why kill myself?"Kaiba flashed an I-told-you-so look at the doctor."Ok."The doctor said."Who did this to you?" "Not tellin'." "Uh...OK.Gimme a clue." "Not tellin!!!!" "Uh....hair color?" "NOT TELLIN!!" "Eye color?" "NOT TELLIN!!!" The doctor's hair was blown back from the yell."Uh....You can leave now,Bakora."Said the doctor."And,your friend Mai's right down the hall."Bakora's eyes widened."MAI?" He asked."why didn't you say so?"He ran down the hall so fast smoke came. Kaiba followed,but quite a bit slower. "Hello,Mai!!"Screamed Bakora.Mai stared at the sewed up gash."Um..hello Bakora,but why isn't there a bandge on that?" Mai glanced at Mokuba and Rex,who were watching Spider Man. "Because the doctor wanted me to leave real fast."bakora said.Mai nodded and gave him an ace bandage."What happened to you?"She asked as Kaiba entered the room. Bakora was about to explain. "Hi,Kaiba!!"Said Mai as he was starting."Have a seat!!" She got up.Kaiba,without a word or expression,sat down in the seat.Mai sat down on the foot of Rex's bed. "So.....How ya feelin',Rexie?"Asked Bakora."#1,don't call me Rexie.#2,I feel like crap."Rex said.bakora nodded."Oh."He looked at the TV and began to watch it.Kaiba stared at the floor with a blank look.When a big fat guy eatin spaghetti came on,everyone laughed.Not Kaiba.When a commercial for Tampax came on,everyone cracked up.Not Kaiba(Or Mai,of course.Why would a girl find that funny?). When The fat man died,everyone laughed.Even Kaiba.Just a little. "Whats wrong with you,Seto?"Asked Mokuba in a minipulative voice.kaiba shrugged.Bakora snorted.Everyone laughed.Not Kaiba. Bakora chopped off a barbie's hair.Nobody laughed.He cut the straps off her dress.The boys stared,but no o0ne laughed.Bakora melted her in the microwave.Rex yawned. "WAHTS THE MATTER WITH EVERYONE?"Bakora asked. "Maybe its just that YOU'RE NOT FUNNY?"Mai shouted.Bakora was hurt.He went into the bathroom,and locked the door. ***  
  
Hours later,Bakora came out of the bathroom.He had been crying."Uh,was it soemthin' I said?"Asked Mai."Um,yeah."Said Bakora.Mai laughed."HA HA." "One time,my dad laughed at me.He laughed and laughed.I got so mad,I decided to get revenge.So you knoe what I did?I clogged the toilet.It took him forever to figure out it was a dalmation puppy toy.Those are just big enough to cause major blockage.You know?And they're so cute you can just name them.Spot,Dotty,Lacy,Lucy,Lou,Anything."You know,I--" "Bakora!!Shut up!!"Shouted Kaiba.Everyone went silent.Kaiba got up."Uh...sorry."He said."But don't you all get a little TIRED of hearing Bakora's mouth?"The majority nodded.Bakora did nothin.He just looked at the ground."I have no friends."He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Yes you do.But you talk like..like....a broken record.If you'd shut up once i a while,more people would like you." Bakoo was so sad he slumped out.He ran into a boy with kindey problems and caused him to wet himself."Uh.....Hello."Bakora said."My names Bakora.One time,I wet myself.It was all yellow and all over the bedsheets where I was playing my Gameboy.Do you like Gameboys?I like Gameboys.I have 17 games.Kaiba got them for me.One of them is Pokemon Yellow.I like Pokemon yellow.It has Pikachu,and--" The boy screamed and ran away."Wonder what his problem is?"Asked Bakoo to himself.Then he decided he was too old to pout,so he went back into the room.They were reading a comic book(All except Kaiba)And laughing at a funny part.Rex put the bedsheets over his head and let out a long,whiney moan. "I'm tired."He said."Go away.Get off my bed."He whined again.Mokuba whined back.Rex whined louder.So did Mokuba.They kept moaning at eachother.It was really irritating Kaiba.He was so irritated he was about to explode into a thousand peices. "STOP!!!!" He shouted,so loud that the building shook.Everyone shut up.Mokuba began to cry. "MOKUBA,YOU LITTLE BRAT!!SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!"Mokuba sniffled. Everyone was staring at Seto,with a look of amazement."Whats the matter with you?"He asked,desgusted."I was irritated with my little brother's whining!And Rex--he's fifteen years old and sounds like he's two!!" Mai stepped up in Kaiba's face."You shut up!!"She said."Rex is tired and his head hurts.Its all these people's faults--except Mokubas,and including you--(Bakora was hurt)That he had to whine!!"She slapped Kaiba across the face. "Never strike me!!"He shouted,and socked Mai in her lip.She clumbered on to the bed into a heap.Bakora stood in the corner,whimpering."Mai?"He asked."Are you OK?" Kaiba shifted angry eyes at Bakora."I thought you were my friend?"He said. Bakora stepped out of the corner."I am your friend.Its just that--uh--you hurt her,and uh-" "Bakora,shut up.I don't care.Who would want a ladies man who talks like a leprechan to be thier friend?" Bakora sputtered,but didn't back away."Are you OK,Mai?"He continued.She looked up and nodded.Blood was splattered from her lips,which were coated in purple lipstick. Rex was in the bed,silently laughing to himself.Mokuba was hiding under the covers. Tears leaked from his eyes.he looked at Mai's lips."You hurt,her,Seto!!"He shouted,on top of everyone elses voices.Kaiba looked at Mokuba."Be quiet now."He said."Let's go.We aren't wanted here.Or maybe you are,but not me." Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's fat arm and drug him out into the open.Mokuba didn't say anything. Kaiba looked at him with hate-filled eyes.(Not for him,but for other people)Mokuba started to cry."I want back in there!!"He shouted,and broke away from Kaiba.He raced down the hall,without one look back. Kaiba was amazed.His own brother was afraid of him!!A thought hit him in the head.Maybe it was the murder of Joey?Maybe Mokuba suspected him after striking Mai?Besides,you weren't supposed to hit girls.Maybe Mokuba thought Kaiba would go a step farther. An old lady walked by,and Kaiba laughed at her age and looks.That got him thinking.Even if he didn't murder Joey,would he ever murder someone?Kaiba shut his eyes tightly and wiped the thought from his mind.A nurse walked by and smiled at him,and Kaiba forced a smile back.If Mokuba was afraid he was a murder,than Kaiba would have to prov ehe wasn't.He had to find out just who DID kill Joey.But that ment leaving Mai,Rex,Bakora--and Mokuba.He would sound a little nuts if he walked in the room and said,'Hey,Moku,whats up.Oh,and by the way,do you think I'm a murderer?' Kaiba began to walk down the hall and out the doctors office door,when a voice stopped him. "Kaiba!"It said musiclly.Kaiba turned around.Bakora's handsome self was running toward him."Where are you going?"Asked Bakora."Your not a runaway." "Not hardly."Kaiba said."But I was thinking--what if Mokuba thinks I killed Joey after what just happened to Mai?I mean,it's clear that I have the guts to hit a girl,so what if he thinks I would go a step further?" Bakora shrugged."I don't know."He said."Whaddaya askin me for?" Kaiba shurgged."So,I was thinking.Why don't I find the murderer,and prove to Mokuba that I woulden't do such a thing." Bakora shook his head,screwig up his hair."Nuh-uh."He said."Your crazy."His accent was horrible on the word,'crazy.' Kaiba shook HIS head."Nope."He said."I'm gonna find him.Just like Yugi tried to--and know he's going to England with some crazy,pokey-butted girl." "Really........"Bakora said in a trailing off voice.Kaiba could see Bakora thought he was off his rocker.Kaiba nodded."So.....do you want to come?"Bakora thought."But Mai........."Kaiba heard Rex's voice from his room. "That Kaiba guy can be such a jerk.He'll never get married.He'll drive all 16 of his wives away after the first half hour!!" When Kaiba heard this,his eyes pinpointed and he walked briskly out the door.He could hear Bakora's heavy breath following. Bakora could hear Mai say,"REX!!That was uncalled for." Bakora stopped at the sound of her voice.His mind was filled of fantasy.He pitched forward onto the ground. "Bakora?"Kaiba asked."Are you alright?"He helped Bakora to his feet. "I'm fine."Bakora said.A newspaper brushed against his head and he grabbed it.A familer name caught his eyes and he read.  
  
Local Girl(Tea Gardner)Is shot Yesterday,a girl from this town was shot on a plane to England.She was accompanied by Yugi Motou,the only duelest to ever beat Seto Kaiba."She was my second friend killed."Yugi recalled,crying during his interveiw. While in the baythroom applying make-up,Tea was suprised and shot by someone.Since she was in a public restroom,it could have been either sex.Tea was not good looking,as officials say,so she wasn't torured for rape refusal.After the gunshot,locals say they saw a young man of about twenty with a ski cap over his head run from the bathroom.If you have any info on this crime,call 1800-crime TV.  
  
"Wow."Bakora said.He handed the article to Seto,who read it."Wha?"He said when he reached the part about her being shot.His eyes got a weird look and he crumpled the article."This should be proof for Mokuba that you didn't do it."Bakora said.He was very weird looking,as if he had seen a ghost."First Joey,now Tea."He mumbled. "I know it's proof."Kaiba said."But I still want to find out who killed them.I didn't know Tea too well,But I did know Joey." "Bakora gulped."Your right."He said."Tea and Joey were my friends.Let's go get Yugi from the airport,and then look."Kaiba shook his head."You stay with Mai,rex and Mokuba.Don't tell Mokuba where I am.Just say I'm on a little trip." bakora nodded.Kaiba untied Mocha(Who was now a fully grown horse)And galloped off.  
  
Yugi held his puzzle in trembling hands.His head was sweating,and he was crying silenty."I'm gonna go bonkers....."He said."First Joey,now Tea."Yugi was afraid he was going to go mad from two of his friends dying in a period of two months."I wonder if there's some type of.....connection between this.I mean,its all people I know." He sighed."But then again,its all people Kaiba,Bakora,Mai and Rex know.Whoever it is could be getting revenge on them by killling thier friends."Yugi's hand shot to his mouth."That means--I could be next."He thought about this for a moment,when his phone rang. "Hello?"He called into it,his voice cracking. "Hello.Its Kaiba." Yugi's face brightened."Didja hear?"He asked. "Yes."Kaiba said."I just wanted to tell you I'm coming on a white horse to get you.Be waiting." "OK."Yugi said."I've been thinking.All the people dying are our friends.They could be getting revenge on either one of us." "Yeah,"Kaiba said."But Mai,Rex,Mokuba,Bakora and Bones all know them too.It could be getting Revenge on them,and thats why i'm searching." "Searching for what?" "The murderer.If I can find im' maybe he won't kill me or you or Bakoo or Zabumafoo." "OK."Yugi said."Bye."He hung up the phone.He started to twiddle his thumbs and wait.He was at an airport in Kaiba's hometown because the flight attendants gave him a free ride home after the loss of his friend.Yugi decided he'd put together his Puzzle again.He grabbed a rather large peice with an eye on it,and clasped it to another peice.Soon,he heard a voice."Hello."It said.He looked up into the face of Weevil,again.He was much cleaner,and had a mean looking dog on a leash. "Weevil!!"Yugi said."Your not a bum anymore!!"Weevil nodded."I found a job at the marketplace.Since I turned 16 last week they let me in in a flash.Besides,I'm good at duel monsters,so I could put on shows and demonstrations to attract even more money." Yugi screwed up his face."But you use bugs.Who wants bugs in a supermarket?" Weevil growled."Shut up you!!"He said."Nobody asked.It's the market's problem,not mine."Yugi drew back."Did you hear about T-t-Tea?"He was stuttering on the word Tea. Weevil laughed in Yugi's face."Do you really think I would care after all the mean mean crap you pulled?"Yugi had to think about it."Uh....No?"He said.Weevil nodded,and before Yugi could hold himself back,He punched Weevil right in the stomach.Weevil had rock-hard abs,and it didn't hurt him too bad.He got right back up and twisted Yugi's arm. "Ahhhhh!!!!"Yugi called.He pulled his arm free and grabbed Weevil's large nose.He twisted it 3 times around,breaking it. "AGLYGLUHKJKLNLN!!!!"Weevil cried.Blood poored into his hand,which he wiped across Yugi's shirtfront. "Yuck!!"Yugi said.He puched Weevil in the broken nose.Weevil cried out,and kicked Yugi in the head.Yugi fell to the ground.Weevil stepped on his......place. "Its the end!!"Yugi said,in pain.Weevil jabbed a fist into Yugi's stomach right as another fist joined in.In puched Weevil in the back of the head so hard teeth flew out.Then,two solid hoofs collided with his head,knocking him down.Yugi pulled himself up."Kaiba,....."He croaked.Kaiba was sitting on his horse.Weevil sat mumbling on the ground."There goes my career....."He said,tending to a cracked head.Mocha kicked Weevil's glasses,and glass broke off into his large eyes.The large dog that Weevil was carrying went nuts.It began to run toward Yugi and Kaiba. Kaiba grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him onto Mocha. "Go go go!!"He shouted to the horse,which bolted off.The dog,which was very expensive,kept up with Mocha and snapped at his heels. "Kick him!!"Yugi said."With your feet!!"He grabbed the horse's hind legs.He quickly drew back when the horse turned around and reared up at the dog.It brought it's feet down hard on the dog's head,killing it. "Alright!!"Kaiba said.He was happy.He saw his tall house in the distance."Let's go there for a while!!"He said."Then we can find the murderer!!"Yugi nodded. They raced towrd the house. 


	5. Next chappie

Chapter the fifth  
  
Bakura was soooooo mad.He was extremely mad.Rex was moaning and groaning--all just to get attention."My head hurts......"He griped.He grabbed a dinosaur toy that Mai had gotten him and threw it against the wall."Rex."She said gently."Stop it.You know I don't want to have to clean up when we leave."She sighed,and turned to Bakora,whos arms were crossed as he sat on the chair."Whats wrong?"She asked. "I'm sad."Bakora said simply. "Not you too!!"Mai protested."I'm tired of hearing whining!!"Rex let out a long,perilous whine.Mai turned to him."What now?"She asked. "I want my dino."Mai crossed the room and gave it to Rex.She put his blacnket over him. "Now go to sleep."She demanded."And do it now.The sooner you get better,the sooner we can leave."She clicked off the TV and sat in the large chair by Bakora. "Wanna play cards?"He asked."I have Pokemon Cards."Mai nodded."That might be fun."Bakora split his deck in half.He gave the top half to mai and the bottem half to himself."Let's not use any energys or prizes,OK?"He said."Lets just see who runs out of pokemon first."Mai nodded and drew her first card.This is what it said: Vulpix.HP:40 it's attack was confuse ray.That took off ten.it only had one attack. Bakora drew Squirtle. SQUIRTLE.HP:40 Its attack was bubble.Its took off ten. "You go first."Bakora told Mai."OK."She said."I use this Confuse Ray."Bakora nodded."I use this bubble." They kept on useing the attacks until Bakora's squirtle was demolished.He was letting Mai win.He didn't tell her about his type advantage. Suddenly,a voice piped up."He's letting you win."Rex said."He has a type advantage." Mai looked at Bakora."Should you have won that round?"She asked.Bakora pretended to just remember."Oh!!"He said."I-guess I--did win--uh,that one,OK?" Mai nodded and dicarded her Vulpix.Bakora glared at Rex,who was grinning.(Mokuba had been asleep.)  
  
"This tastes really good."Yugi said,taking a sip of Kaiba's Orange juice.Kaiba nodded.His nose was stuck in a 1970's novel by Charles Dickens called "Great Expectations." "Is that a good book?"Asked Yugi.He took another drink of the juice.Kaiba nodded once again.He loved to read but wasn't a nerd.Yugi picked up a game controller,clicked on the machine,and began to play.Music filled the room."Could you turn that down?"Kaiba rasped."I'm trying to read."It was up so loud,Yugi didn't hear.He began to pet the cat."Did you hear me?"Asked Kaiba.Yugi still failed to answer.Kaiba was about to yell at the top of his lungs when his phone rang. "Hello?"He asked."Seto speaking."He intwined the cord in his fingers.Mai answered. "Hello,Seto.I just needed to talk to you--why did you leave?"Kaiba wasn't intierly prepeared to answer a question like that. "because."He said."I just did.Thats the only answer I'm going to give.Take it or leave it." Tehre was a long silence at the end of the phone. "How's Yugi?"Kaiba relaxed,knowing the subject was changed. "He's fine.Right now he's being irritating."Kaiba heard Mai yell at Bakura on the other end of the line. Yugi turned off the machine.He got up and stretched.He took a drink of his juice and headed for the kitchen. "Hey Mai."kaiba said."How's your lip?I didn't mean to hit you so vilontly.It just makes me very mad when a person of a stature under my own strikes me."Kaiba scratched the back of his head. Mai grunted."And who said I was under your stature?"Kaiba paused."Um....How's Mokuba?" Mai glanced at him."He was playing his Gameboy but now him and Rex are watching a Dinosaur Movie.He's fine." Kaiba was hurt that Mokuba would be OK when he was gone. "Does he miss me?" "I think." "Oh.Well,tell him I'll be back later." "Why don't you just talk to him?" "OK." Kaiba waited as the phone was given to Mokuba. "Hello?"Asked Mokuba.I was a rude sort of tone and Kaiba could tell Moku didn't want to be talking on the phone right now. "it's Seto."Kaiba said."Whats up?" Mokuba was silent for a second. "So.....what is it you wanted?"Kaiba was shocked.How dare him!! Kaiba fought back an urge to scream at Mokuba so loud the phone exploded. "Um.....I wanted to talk to my little brother,if thats OK with you!!" "OK....so......why did you go away?It has to do with a girl,right?Rex told me all about those.He said every girl is trash,but I coulden't hear the rest because Mai screamed at Rex."Mokuba laughed childlike. "No....."Kaiba replied."I just had to....do...something." "OK."Said Mokuba.Kaiba heard Mokuba drop the phone."Whoops!!!"He said and picked it up."Are you still there,Seto?"He asked.When Kaiba saidyes,Mokuba dropped the phone again. "Still?"He asked.Kaiba said yes,and the same thing happened.Ity happened 5 more times."You want me to get off the phone,right?"Kaiba sighed.Mokuba just dropped the phone.Kaiba hung up. He walked in the kitchen,where Yugi was eating Bugles and drinking apple juice. "Hi,Kaiba!!"He said exitedly."Hello...."Kaiba said.Yugi wasd acting happy and sad at the same time.He would say something,then look down sheepishly. "Whats wrong?"Asked Kaiba,throwing a ball for the cat. "As if you didn't know!!"Yig snapped."Tea's dead.Just like that." Kaiba pushed a hand over his mouth."Oh...."He remembered.He grabbed some chips and bit one hard.He cried out when he bit a cheek.Yugi lauighed."Whats wrong?"He asked.Kaiba pointed to his mouth and rinsed it out.He ran at top speed into the elevator and up to his room.Yugi followed,his mouth full of sandwich.Kaiba slipped and fell on a peice of paper.He crashed into his computer,knocking the disks everywhere.A glass figure cracked on his head and broke."Hey,I gave that to you!!"Yugi said,as Kaiba hit the ground. "Um.....are you OK?"Yugi picked up a glass of water to give to Kaiba,but dropped it,right on his face. Kaiba got up to snarl at Yugi,but tripped over the cat.He fell and hit his chin on the ground. "Boy, are we a clutz today."Yugi said.Kaiba snarled."You are so dumb."He said,and got up.He saw on the ground Bakura's pallet where he was sleeping the night he stayed.Kaiba's eyes caught on a note on the mirror.It was in girlish handwriting.He read it.  
  
Dear Kaiba, I borrowed 700 dollers.  
  
He crumpled it."Tea!!!"Yugi said.He collapsed and went into convulsions.Kiaba uncrumpled it and stared at the handwriting.Tea was a girl.A helpless,defensless,strengthless girl.She had no WAY of defending herself against a gun.Almost no one did.It wasn't any fault of weakness;or even fear.It was no one but the murderer's fault,and thats why Kaiba had to find him.  
  
Bakura had defeated Mai horribly."I guess you...won...."She said.Bakora hated it,but he nodded.Mokuba's eyes fluttered open."You were playing Pokemons....and you didn't wake me up?"He kneeled down in the floor and grabbed some of Bakora's cards.Rex was snoring loudly,so Bakora could manage to at least let Mai win 1 or 2 rounds.Mai tossed the cards."Its just a game anyway."She said.She looked at the clock just as a nurse waltzed in."Hello Mokuba."She cooed soflty.She thought he was very adorible."Hello,you old bat."Moku replied.The nurse pretended she hadn't heard. She woke up Rex."Hellloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."Rex said."Im awake now.You can put a shot in me,and you can cut me,but you will never,ever rob me of my dignity." Everyone looked at him. "Rex."Bakora said."Did what you just said make any sence to you?"Rex shrugged.The nurse took his blood pressure."OK."She said."Rex,what would you like for lunch?" "A large chef salad,caviar,a giant blue whale,and the world's largest manacotti.Why do you ask?" The nurse just put him down for "Grilled Cheese."  
  
*** When l lunch came,Rex was very angry."I wanted all the stuff I said!!"he ordered.The nurse rolled her eyes,and was about to walk out."Oh,the doctor says Rex can go home any time today." Mai and Bakura jumped up and down.They were glad to get out,however,Rex wasn't.He loved being the center of attention,which he was on the air,but now while he wasn't a DJ.He was just plain old Rex. "Let's go home!"Bakura said."Right now!!Let's go!!Let's go!!"Bakura ran out the door.Rex got out of bed,brining a wave of dizziness."I think I'll take a shower before we go."He said,and walked into the bathroom.Mai noded and went to stay outside with Bakura. When Rex got in the shower,the water was way too hot.He turned on the cold water one and it got to cold.The water was so out of proprtion he just decided he'd take a bath. The water in the bath was cold,but he managed. When he got out and got dressed,he looked at his head injury in the mirror.There was a big purple bump on his head.There were stitches running across it,but it was covered by his hair.Rex could hear Mokuba playing with toys in the room.He could hear bangs and noises Mokuba was making for the airplane.Rex waltzed out of the bathroom,just as Mokuba threw a toy jet plane at the bathroom door.It sailed toward Rex.He ducked at just the right time. Mokuba had been in the middle of saying,'Housten we have a problem',But it came out,"Housten,we have a--oh,no........"He was glad Rex ducked.Rex picked up the plane."What do you think your doing?"He asked in an angry voice."What is this?"His voice was sharp and mean.He could see tears welling up in Moku's eyes. Rex just grabbed Mokuba's backpack and arm and drug him outside,where Mai and Bakura were.Bakura was turned around. "Please tell me what happened to your arm?"Mai said."Please?"Bakura woulden't say anything. when Rex walked out with Mokuba,Mai was happy because they could go now. As soon as they got out,Mai relized they were going to have a little trouble riding on one horse with four people.Princess was the only one left.Mocha had gone with Kaiba and Yugi. "We need to just leave this horse here."Mai whispered to Rex,who nodded.But Moku overheard. "NO!!!!!+_+ Mokuba cried.He grabbed Princess."I can take her,YOU can walk."Said the selfish child.He got on Princess and started to go.Mai ran after him,but Bakura and Rex weren't so insistant on following. "If I hadn't promised my best friend I'd watch him i would ditch him in a second."Bakura mumbled.Rex nodded.  
  
"You are getting crackers all over the floor!!"Kaiba shouted.Yugi was up in the corner.A cracker crumb fell from his mouth on to Kaiba's shoe.Kaiba was so fed up that he drew back his hand and slapped Yugi with all his might.Yugi was thrown back with the force,and instantly,a red welt appeared.Visible was a large Kaiba handprint. Kaiba started to laugh hestariccly.(If Kaiba wasn't so cute I'd find it rather hard to like him) To his suprise,so did Yugi."Joeys dead....."Kaiba suddenly said.They both stopped laughing. "So is Tea....."Yugi said.He barfed all over Mokuba's bed. "Oh no!!!"Kaiba said."Mokuba loves his GI Joe blanket!!Your in trouble!!"Kaiba ran his hand over a part that wasn't barfed on. "Get to the bathroom."He said.Yugi ran to the bathroom.He sat down in a chair at his desk.On it was a picture of Mokuba,Mai,Yugi,and in the front,him and Bakura.On the other side was a picture of Mai at her cousin's wedding.She looked rediculous in a white dress.Matter of fact,she looked rediculous in anything to Kaiba.Kaiba took out his Domino High yearbook.He turned to his homeroom class.On a big picture,it showed his pinch-faced old teacher,Mrs.Sweeny.They called her,'Mrs.Sweeny the Weeny.'Kaiba laughed at her.Her nose was large and her face blotched.Kaiba looked down at the peoples in the book under the teecher. first was Ryou Bakura.He looked rather worried in the picture.His mouth was in an 'o' shape,and he was looking off to the side.Next was Yugi Motou,who had a normal silly smile and the same blue jacket on as always.Next was Kaiba.He wasn't smiling.He just looked normal.(Cute!) Mokuba must have once been really mad at Kaiba,because Kaiba's picture was crossed out,and next to it in red ink said,'I hate my brother!!I only like me!!' Kaiba's eyes widened and he looked at the next pic.It was Rex Raptor.He had his normal,wide eyed,crazy grin.He looked as ugly and crazy as normal.(Rex was very ugly.) Next was Tristan Taylor,a Friend of Yugi's and used to be Joey's.He had brown,spiky hair,and a long black trenchcoat.He wasn't very attractive.Next was Mai Valentine.She looked normal but had a shimmery flower in her hair.it wasn't that big.There was a BIG Heart around her head."Bakura must have done that."Kaiba thought.Next at the bottem were Joey Wheeler and Tea gardener.Kaiba marked a R.I.P over thier faces and closed the book.He opened up a book of Moku's baby pics.On the front was something Mokuba wrote.It looked like his name.It was sloppy and boyish handwriting.Mokuba was what it looked like. On the front was when Mokuba was about 1.He had thick black hair and was wearing overalls. His hands were over his head and he was smiling.Next to it was a 7 year old Kaiba.He was very cute.He had dark brown hair and wore a red bow tie. He was smiling.Kaiba flipped ahead.There was a pic of 5 year old Moku and 12 year old Kaiba.Mai,Joey,Bakura,and Yugi were also twelve in the pic. "Mai was alot prettier back then."Kaiba said.He pulled out the pic and replaced it with the recent one of Mai at the wedding.Bakura's hair was alot shorter then.Yugi still had fat cheeks and was too short for his age.Kaiba drew a mustache on the recent Mai. Mai looked prettier because she wasn't wearing hooker aparrel and and she wasn't doused in makeup.The only thing wrong,to Kaiba,was that she was almost flat chested.Kaiba didn't like that. Joey looked extremely cute when he was young.His hair was brown,not blonde,and he didn't talk like a punk. the last picture in the book was of Bakora and some girl.(He had flipped ahead there) Kaiba had no idea who the girl was.She was hot,though.He cut her out and threw away the Bakora because it was making a strange face.He flipped over the girl.It was Sasha,the one Bakora had broken up with.He threw it away. Kaiba decided to call Bakoo.He dialed the #. "Hello?"Asked Bakura's accent. "Its Seto."Said Kaiba,in his scratchy voice. "Hi.Im about to die."said Bakoo.Kaiba was about to ask why,but he didn't have to.He heard Mai singing in the background. "That's enough to make even Ariel off the little mermaid die!!"Said Kaiba."Yeah."Bakura said,agreeing.Everyone knows Ariel likes to sing. Rex's singing lessons hadn't worked much.Kaiba could hear Rex shouting instructions out to her and Mokuba laughing his head off. "Could you tell her her singing stinks?"Asked Kaiba."Its killing me." "No way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bakoo said."She might get mad!!!!" "So?"Kaiba said."Maybe you should just tell her real gently,like maybe request something else." "Like what?"Bakora asked.Mai hit a sour note. "Uhhhh......How about eating strawberries?" "No."Bakora said."I have a better idea." Kaiba heard him call Mai in the background.He heard her stop singing and laugh.The singing never came back. "What did you say?"Asked Kaiba. "I didn't say anything."Bakora said."She just saw my face and laughed!!"Kaiba heard Rex start laughing. "You....have....a.....rrrrooooooock......up.....your......HA HA HA HA HA HA~!!!"Kaiba heard Mokuba say. Bakora brought his hand up to his face. "THERES A ROCK UP MY NOSE!!" He said,and the phone hung up. Kaiba threw it on the bed.Yugi was out of the bathroom and looking through a photo album. "I remember this!!"He said."This is when you puked after riding The Mexican Hat at Six Flags!!"Yugi started to laugh.There was a pic of Kaiba with a very green face on it.Kaiba was very mad.He made Yugi shut up.  
  
Where were we going again?"Rex asked."We can't go home.Kaiba doesn't want Mokuba to know where he went."Mokuba coughed 3 times."Where did Seto go?"He asked.He coughed again. Rex shrugged."Only.....Mai knows that."Mai looked at Rex with a deadly look. "Seto is buying a nice new horsey for you,Mokuba."Mai said."It will be dazzling and white,with a big brown spot!!!" Mokuba coughed."WOWWWWWWWW!!!!"He said."A new horsey!!It will be so fast it races against all the other horseys!!!In that case,I don't nedd Princess!!!"Mokuba threw a stick at Princess,and she ran into the woods. "Mokuba."Rex said."I could have rode on that."Mokuba shrugged."Stuff happens."He said,and coughed. "Whats wrong with you?"Asked Bakura.Mokuba shrugged again."I'm not sure.I think its just summer dust."He wiped a sleeve across his head. Bakora walked over to Mai."Does his cough sound a little.....weird to you?"He asked. Mai nodded."Its sounds creepy like it has alot of snot in it."Bakora made a face. "Is that bad?"He asked.Mai scratched her head."I don't know."She said."We'll see what happens." She glanced at Rex,who was telling Moku more fantasies about the dazzling horse. "He's so good with little kids,don't you think?"Mai asked.Bakora nodded."I guess." Mokuba went into a coughing fit."Im OK."He said afterwards."Its just dust,like I said." "Lets set up camp."Rex said."Im tired."  
  
* * *  
  
"And then,they lived happily ever after."Said Mai,finishing bedtime story about a princes and prince for Mokuba.He yawned,and coughed."Are you sure you're OK?"Mai asked,putting her hand on his head."You don't feel warm,but if you need me or Rex or Bakura tonight just wake us up,OK?"Mokuba nodded and rolled over."G'night."He said.Mai waltzed over to Bakora and Rex,who were looking at a teenage girl's magazine."This is sooooooo dumb."Rex said."Who cares what your hair looks like or what type of lotion you use?" Bakura was only interested in the posters of models."Who's this--J.Lo person?"He asked."I wonder if she's got a boyfriend?"Mai grabbed the magazine."Be quiet."She snapped."Mokubas tryin to sleep,and its late." Bakora nodded and yawned.They heard Mokuba cough over in his area.Mai layed down in her sleeping bag,which was in the middle of Rex and Bakura's.She started lookin at the magazine herself.Bakora leaned over and looked at it too.He saw an add for Tampons and turned away. "See."Mai said."I told you not to read it."She closed it and rolled over.Bakora rolled over to go asleep,but he heard Mai dialing on the phone."Who are you calling at this hour?"He asked.Mai grunted."Kaiba.I'm gonna tell him about Mokuba's coughing." Bakora nodded and rolled back over,while Mai kept the phone to her ear.After two rings she heard a groggly,"Hello?Im trying to sleep,so if its not an emergancy--" "Hello,Its Mai."Mai said,irritated."Your brother.He's sick or somthing.He's coughing alot." Kaiba yawned as Mokuba coughed."Wow.It sounds pretty bad."He said."Yes."Mai agreed.She heard something and looked over in Mokuba's corner.He was getting up."Hes getting up."She said."OK."Said Kaiba."What wrong with him?" "I dont feel so well...."Mokuba said."He doens't feel good."Mai explained. "Does he have a fever?"Asked Kaiba. Mai felt his head."Yeah."She said."His head is pretty warm.Ill get him some tea."Mokuba coughed again.She noticed he was having alot of trouble breathing. "Uh....Kaiba,I think you better come check it out."Mai said."Ill wet him down,give him some tea and help him feel better.Take your time,OK?" "OK."Kaiba said."Where are you.Ill be there as fast as I can." "We're at the feild just in front of your house." "OK."Kaioba said,and hung up. "Seto will be here in a second."Mai said."How do you feel?" "Bad." "How?" "I just feel bad." Mai gave him an advil."This will help with the fever."She said.She wet a rag and put it on Mokuba's head.He coughed a couple of times.Bakora and Rex were snoring.Mokuba sighed and layed down on Mai's sleeping bag.He was asleep very fast. They were waiting about 5 minutes more when Kaiba appeared.He was wearing his school uniform. "He's asleep."He declared,and kneeled down beside him.Mai nodded."He was very tired." Kaiba felt Mokubas head and his eyes widened."I left Yugi at the house."Kaiba said."But it looks like I need to stay,at least for tonight." Mai nodded.Mokuba coughed,waking him up."Hello,Seto."He smiled up at him. "Mokuba,how do you feel?"Asked Kaiba.Mai gave Mokuba a cup of tea. "I feel pretty bad.Its kinda hard to breath,my head hurts and I just dont feel good."Kaiba layed down by Mokuba."Ill wait until you finish your tea and then take your temperature."Kaiba said.Mokuba nodded. By the time Mokuba's tea was finished,Kaiba was asleep."Ill take your temperature."Mai said."Leave kaiba alone."She covered him up with a blanket.Kaiba snuggled up with the blanket. She took him tempie.It was 102.3.Not very high."OK."She said."The Advil should work later.Go to sleep by Kaiba.Ill ask Rex if I can sleep at the foot of his sleeper.Its pretty big." So she did.  
  
Kiaba woke up to the smell of sausage.Mai was cooking on a protable grill.His brother,Rex and Bakura were still asleep.Kaiba rose."Um....did you check on Mokuba?"He asked Mai.She turned around. "Oh!!Yes,I did.His temperature is about the same,which isn't good.The advil should've taken it down."Kaiba nodded.He grabbed a peice of sausage and ate it. "This is....pretty good."He said.Mai nodded."I went to cookin class."Kaiba didn't say anything.He turned as Moku coughed. "He'll be fine."Mai said.Kaiba drummed on the table.Bakura opened his eyes and decided to watch and not say anything. "Thanx for takin care of Mokuba."Said Kaiba."Sometimes,he can be a little brat.More like most of the time." Mai nodded and hummed a song. After a while she started to sing it faintly to herself.Kaiba was quite sure it was going to be horrible.But,it wasn't.It was excellent!! "How did you learn to sing like that?"Blurted Kaiba.The loud volume startled Mai."Um....Rex taught me."She said."How did you learn how to take care of children?"  
  
"Rex." "How did you learn to cook?" "Rex again." "Drum?" "One guess." "Oh........."Kaiba said.His unsuccesfull attempts to start a conversation were rather imbarrasing. Bakora went back asleep. "D-do you like.......food?"Asked Kaiba.Mai stared."Well,if I didnt,I wouldent be so fat." Kaiba didn't know what to say."Um.....Your not fat."He said."I think.I mean,I hope.I mean,are you?" Mai was puzzled. "Ok......"Kaiba mumbled to himself."Do you like......Bakora?" Mai shook her head."As a friend."She replied."He can be annoying the way he talks too much,and I just dont think hes attractive."Kaiba nodded.It was almost a conversation!! "I like.......duel monsters."He said."Its really cool."Mai nodded."I have a Harpes Lady." "I have Blue Eyes." "Do you know a stratigy to beat Blue Eyes?"Asked Mai."With a Harpes Lady?" Kaiba thought."Of course I do.But you don't think I'm going to tell you,right?" "Oh,come on!!I could never beat three blue eyes!!I just want to know how to beat one!!" Kaiba considered."Oh,all right.The key is........" (The converstation went on for hours.)  
  
Bakura was mad at Kaiba."I didnt DO anything!!"Kaiba said."What did I do?" "Your trying to STEAL Mai!!"He said."Steal her away.Just to make me mad."Kaiba laughed."No way!!!No way no way!!I dont even like Mai!!" "Oh,sure.Thats just selfish LIES!!!!"Kaiba was getting mad. "OK,Bakoo,do you really wanna know?She doesn't even like you!!She says your annoying and not attractive!!!!! Bakura was very hurt.Very very hurt.He looked at Mai,who was helping Mokuba wash his hands at the pond.Kaiba stormed off to talk to Mokuba.Rex was sitting up. "Whoa."He said."I thought Kaiba was your bestest friend ever!!!"Bakora shook his head."Not anymore.We're fighting.Have you ever fought?Its not that fun.When my parents fight,they throw dishes and stuff and daddys punch holes in walls.Its scary for children." Rex nodded."Uh.....yeah....I guess.....But...uh....Why are you fightin' for?" "I forget."Bakora said.He just didnt want to tell Rexie.Kaiba,on purpose,splashed some water on Bakora's face.Bakora wiped his face and snorted. "Mokuba do you feel better?"Asked Kaiba.Mokuba nodded and coughed.His cough didn't sound so bad anymore.Mokuba splashed in the water with his arms."I wanna go swimmin'!!"He yelled at the top of his lungs. Kaiba had to think because he was sick and if it was too cold he might catch phenumonia.But,it was ninety degrees out there,and Kaiba resolved that MOkuba was in no danger,so he said yes. "YAYYYYYYY!!!"Mokuba said."Did you hear that,Mai?Kaiba says I can go swimmin'!!!"Mokuba grabbed his pants to go put them on to swim in and ran under his sleeping bag. "You're stupid."Bakora said."He could get sicker because the waters cold."He had a sneer on his face. "Since when did you care about anyone but yourself?"Rex shot to Bakura.Bakura looked at Rex with peircing eyes,but Rex just whistled."I didn't hear anything."He said."Its just the wind.Gee,it almost sounds like its saying things!!!"Rex bolted off into the tent. Mokuba bolted out of his sleeping bag.He was wearing NO shirt and his jeans.He ran at full speed and jumped into the water.It splashed all around him.Kaiba grabbed some shorts and went to get dressed behind a tree,and Mai had just put on her bakini and she went into the water with Mokuba.Bakura liked that Bakini and decided he would go swimming to,so he went into the tent with Rex.Rex had swimming shorts on that were lime green with a purple dinosaur on the right leg.Rex ran out of the tent and dived into the water just as Kaiba came out. Bakura was a little embarrased to come out because even though his face was handsome,his body was not.He was skinny and had NO abs or arm muscles.Rex didnt have that many,but hey,it was more than Bakura had. When Bakura came out,Rex had to go underwater to keep from laughing.Mai and Kaiba were teaching Mokuba how to swim.He was scared and was thrashing."Stop it."Kaiba growled.Mai got a mouthfull of water in her face.Bakura swam over to Kaiba and Mai. "Hellooo....."He said faintly.He tried to ignore Mokuba's crying.Mokuba splashed Kaiba in the face.Kaiba went underwater.Bakura thought he was trying to get away,and was happy.But he was wrong.Kaiba came up right beside Bakura and dunked his head under the water!!! Mai giigled and laughed.Bakura came up with his hair looking like a mop.It was in his face. "How about some ugly hair to go with your ugly mug?"Asked Kaiba,laughing very hard.He shoved a wet,slimy fish down Bakura's swimming trunks.Mai swam off to play with Rex. rex was pounding a crab flat on a big rock with his bare hands.The crab pinched him on his thumb. "I'll teach you!!"Rex cried,and threw it against the wall.The shell cracked.The crab died. Rex stuck his thumb in his mouth.Mai grabbed another crab and punched it.It went spinning away. It hit the wall,and cracked.They were having so much fun that Mokuba decided to come.He grabbed a minnow and smashed it between his fingers.Fish guts were all over him. "Mokuba!!!"Kaiba shouted,and ran over to him."Wash that off!!No more playing with deseased fish!!" "No!!"Mokuba said."I won't!!Im scared of going underwater to wash off!!!" Kaiba gritted his teeth and grabbed Mokuba by the middle.He dunked him underwater for three seconds.Mokuba came out clean,but he was crying."That was mean."Said Rex.Mai nodded.She looked over at Bakura,who was talking to some guy at the beach shore.It was a seagull. Mai rolled her eyes. "Look!!"Mokuba said,and he grabbed a seagull egg."Mokuba,be careful!!"Kaiba said.Mokuba wasn't.The egg smashed in his hand."OH NO!!"Mokuba said."I murdered a birdie!!Oh,no........"Mokuba started to cry again."Its OK."Said Rex."There are plenty more fish in the sea." "But it wasnt a fish!!It was a bird!!""Whatever....."Rex said."Im getting out.Im cold and these crabs make me mad."He grabbed a towl and walked away.Bakura was already sitting at camp. Mai decided to get out too."Lets get out,Moku."Kaiba said.Mokuba shook his long,black hair like a dog."No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He said."I wont.I wont I wont I wont I wont I wont......." "Alright,Mokuba,now lets just get out...." "I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT........ "Mokuba,Im warning you......." "I wont I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT I WONT....." "Mokuba,If you dont get out....." "I WONT i wont i wont i wont!!" "MOKUBA,IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE WATER RIGHT NOW,ILL BOX YOUR EARS AND GIVE YOU YOUR HEAD FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!" Mokuba,trembling,went out of the water.Rex,Bakura and Mai had just frozen hearing Kaiba's yell.Bakura decided he was scared.He hid his head under his sleeping bag. Rex put his shirt(s) on.It took a long time becuse he wers two vests and a shirt!!!He looks like a paleontologist!!!!! He put back on his snowhat."Rex,why is your bangs purple?"Mai asked."And the rest of your hair brown?" "I dont know.I was born that way." "OK....."Mai said."Whatever."Rex was sad that people didn't like his hair and most people said he was ugly.He thought that only about 10 out of every thousand people in the world had a Rex Raptor poster on their wall thinking he was hot,because he certainly wasn't too attractive.He wasn't nearly as ugly as Bones,though.The only reason he was famous was because he DJ'd a famous station and because he had an extrordinary voice.It was very loud and rough,like it came from his throat completly. "Am I ugly?"Rex asked Kaiba."Uh.....um...it depends...on..what you..consider....you know.....ugly." Rex was sad."Bakura,am I ugly?"He asked Bakura."Well,compared to me....." Rex was sadder."Mai,am I ugly?"He asked.She really didnt think he was handsome she just liked his personality."Um,no,Rex,your not....." Rex smiled."Mokuba,am I ugly?"Mokuba smiled and laughed. "Yes You are!!Your the ugliest person ever!!"Mokuba was little and didn't know it would hurt Rex's feelings,but it did. Rex didnt cry,but he was awfully sad.It was about only the 2nd time in this whole story he didnt wear a smile. "Mokuba!!"Kaiba shouted."That was really mean!!" "Well he is.He's uglier than Weevil Underwood!!!"Mai thought."Actually,Weevil's pretty handsome." Kaiba and Bakura laughed."Yeah!!!"Bakura said."Weevil Underwood handsome.Your making us laugh,Mai." Mai growled."Watch,Ill call him,right here,right now!!!" "Yeah right,Mai.You lie." Mai took out a phone and dialed a number."Hello,Operator?Could I get Weevil Underwoods phone number please?"Mai wrote somethin' down and clciked off the phone.Then,she dialed another number.Rex decided he didn't care if he was ugly or not. "Hello?"Mai heard on the other line."Hello."Mai said."Can I talk to WEEVIL?" "yes,this is Weevil." "Hi,Weevil.Im Mai Valentine and I think your handsome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Bye."Weevil said and was about to hang up. "Wait!!Don't!!"Mai cried."Don't hang up!!" "Well,what do you want?Im a busy man!!" They kept on talking. "This could go on for hours on."Mokuba said."And Rex,I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear the solid truth."Rex shruged."It don't bother me.At least I'm famous."Kaiba waltzed up."Well, IM rich." "So am I."Mokuba said.Bakura shrugged."Im handsome."He said."More handsome than Kaiba.More handsome than Rex(Of course),and More handsome than Mokuba.More handsome than Yugi,more handsome than Joey.More handsome than Pegasus(Of course),more handsome than Weevil." "Ok....."Kaiba said."Im handsome." "In your dreams." Kaiba growled.He glanced over at Mai,who was still talking to Weevil on the phone. "Well,what about HER?"He asked."Are you more handsome than her?" "Im more handsome than anybody." "Barney is a Dinosaur." "Rex,shut up." "Why dont you?" "Because I dont want to." Rex grabbed a dinosaur figure.It had blood dripping from its plastic sharp teeth."I used its teeth to spay my cat."Rex said."They used to be alot sharper.The cat died later.I thought I did good,but I guess not." Kaiba,bakura and Mokuba were all staring at Rex.  
  
"Uh....I think we should get going."He said. Kaiba nodded."But to where?"He asked.Rex shrugged."We could just.....go home?" Mokuba rattled his head."No way!!"He said."We can't!!Tea and Joey is dead,Remember?" Bakura sighed."Well,thanks for brighteneing up the scene,Mokuba."He said. Mokuba jutted out his tongue,which was rather long,sorta like a giraffe's. "Hey Mai,are you done talkin' yet?"Asked Rex."We're goin' away from here." Mai waved a hand to shut him up."NO!!!!!"Rex said."Hang up on Weevil,right now!!" Mai shook her head."No............."She said."We are on a really interesting conversation about silver and gold." Rex grabbed the phone away from Mai's hands,which grabbed at it trying to get it back.Rex hanged up the phone. "Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!"Mai shouted."I was having such a pleasent conversation!!I'll never go with you!Never ever!!!"Mai let out a wail of anguish. Rex grabbed her by the hair."You'll come or I'll rip your hair out." Mai grabbed her hair strand from Rex."I'll never go.Never.I'll sit in this feild forever and rot down to my Bones!!"She sat on a rock."Speaking of Bones,where'd that guy go?" Kaiba shurgged."Yugi DID say something about him stealing his mellinium puzzle." Bakura grabbed his Mellinium Ring."I always thought the items made us look really really gay." "Bakora,you sound really really Gay."Mokuba replied.Bakura shut up. Kaiba grabbed Mai's arm."Come on."He said."Lets go!!"She sat there like a boulder."I'll only come if you bring me.....bring me.....Weevil Underwood!!!" Everyone was amazed."No way!!!"Rex said."He's working some place all the way by the airport!!We'll never make it back in just a day or two!!!!!" Mai shook her head."I won't come with you,or eat,until you bring me Weevil." "How about we just leave her?"Sugested Rex. "No,we just can't do that!!"Bakura said."We have to bring back Weevil for her!!!!" Kaiba and Mokuba and Rex stared."Shut up."Kaiba said."Mokuba is recovering from sickness and you want to go all the way there?I think me and Mokuba wil just go home while you go on this wild goose chase!!"Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's arm to take him home. "No!!"Mokuba said."I want to go find Weevil with them!!"Kaiba shook his head."You are just a little kid,and I make the orders around here.Now come on!!!"He grabbed Mokuba by the ear and started to drag him.Mokuba kicked Kaiba swiftly in the crotch area. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kaiba shouted.Mokuba kept kickig him."Alright,alright,fine.We can go!!Just stop it!!" Kaiba was almost fainted with pain when Mokuba stopped."Are you alright?"ASked Bakura."That can ruin a guy!!"Kaiba nodded."yes....I'm fine...."He crokaed. Rex was laughing."Well,let's just get this over with!!"He said,and he grabbed his Backpack."Gimme a piggy back,Seto!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba said.He grabbed Kaiba's hands. "Not now,Mokuba."Kaiba said."I'm tired." Mokuba started to cry loudly."Oh,alright."Kaiba said.He put Mokuba on his back.He was having trouble keeping up with Rex and Bakura. 


	6. SighStill cant remember

hChapter the sixth  
  
"We got to this airport faster than I thought."Kaiba said.They were lookin' around for Weevil.They kept hearing annoying voices,but none of them belonged to Weevil."Excuse me."Rex said to a lady."Have you seen Weevil Underwood around here anywhere?"The lady was obviously not a fan of duel monsters,because she didn't know who Weevil was."Thanks,ma'am."Rex said rudely,and they walked on."Look around in the crowds."Bakura said."But not in crowds of girls.You know he won't be there."They all snickered. "Yugi said he was a bum for a while."Kaiba said. "But why?"Asked Mokuba."Isn't he a pretty good duelest?" Kaiba nodded."Nobody wanted him for a while because he "lost" against me."Bakura laguhed."I remember that."He said. They turned an alley corner where several duelest were trading cards.Rex looked around.Weevil was at the far end with a young boy,stealing all his bug-type cards."Hey,Weevil!!"Shouted Rex.Weevil dropped the boy's cards and looked up. "Hello,Raptor."He said."We meet again."His ugly features crinkled into a smile."My name is Rex."Rex snarled."And the only reason you won is because I lost KingRex." Weevil laughed."Yeah,right."He turned to Kaiba."Hello,Seto Kaiba.I'll bet your happy to know that you ruined my career." Kaiba smiled."Very."Weevil looked at Bakura."And you...."He said."You tied me up and humiliated me!!"Bakura nodded happily. "What did I do?"Asked Mokuba.Weevil stared."I'm sure I'll find something wrong with you."He mumbled.Mokuba punched Weevil in the arm."Shut up,you nerd."He ordered.Weevil clamped his mouth shut. "So why are you here?"He asked."What do you want from me?" Rex stepped up."WE want you to come with us."He said."Right now." "And If I won't?" Kaiba had to be held back to prevent from decking Weevil's ugly mug."If you won't,then Mai Valentine will starve."Bakura said."And we don't want that."Weevil nodded."Yes we do.She is annoying." Bakura growled."You stupid fu^&er!!"He shouted."I never want to see your nerdy face again!!How about we replace it with an apes!It willl be about equal!!" Weevil backed up."Go ahead."He said."An Ape's face will be quite an improvmment." Rex laughed."You just insulted yourself!!"Weevil nodded."I know.I am so ugly."He said."I wish I looked like Bakura." "Thanks."Said Bakura."You know,if you stopped talking bad about Mai and just came with us,we couild be quite good friends." "ew!!!"Mokuba said."Your friends with a nerd!!" Kaiba laughed."An ugly nerd!!" Everyone paused. "What?"Asked Kaiba.They stared at him. "Kaiba,we already knew that."Said Rex.Kaiba shrugged. "OK."Said Weevil."I'll cum.But only if I get a decent meal." "A decent meal for you is a can of refried beans."Rex mumbled.Kaiba and the others glared."Uh,but we don't have any...money."Mokuba said,looking at Kaiba and scooting his foot. "I do,I do!!"Shouted Rex,and opened his brown leather wallet."Uh....Well,I did.Mai and I did a little shopping,and I guess she used more than I thought." "Geez!!"Bakura said."Where did you guys go thats so expensive?" "To a spa,several clothes stores,an art shop,a video game place,and a hairdresser." Weevil laguhed."Are you going gay on us,Rex?"Rex glared at Weevil. "You're ugly."Kaiba said.They all stared at him again. "What?"He asked."Its true." They stared someore. "How about we go get some coffee?" "Remember,genius,we don't have any money."Reminded Mokuba.Kaiba nodded."That all....works...."He said."But I'm so skninny my belt is fallin' down.I need food!!" "Mai's the one that needs food!"Shouted Bakura."We have to go now!!"Weevil shook his head."I don't even know what this FEMALE looks like."He said."All I know is that she's probley fat.That's the only kind that like me." "If only we had a pic."Sighed Bakura.They all sighed. "Wait!!"Kaiba shouted,at his loudest voice.Everyone turned."That was unnessisary."Rex said."We're all standing right here."Kaiba blushed."Well,I have a pic."He dug through his pockets.First,he grabbed a picture of Baku.He threw it,and Weevil caught it. "Whos this beautiful girl?"He asked.Bakura pretended he didn't hear it.Kaiba kept digging until he emerged with the rediculous pic of Mai at her cousin's wedding. "I replaced it,and just shoved it in my pocket."He said.Bakura grabbed it. "Woah...."He said."Look at this c-thru dress."Weevil looked."Wow."He said."I'll go for sure."Kaiba grabbed the pic back."I didn't relize it was a c-thru dress!!"He gazed at the pic. "I mean,not that I would care or anything.I just-uh-do'nt think its appropriate for 15 year old boys like Bakura to be gazing at girls with c- thru dresses."However,Kaiba was still staring at the pic. "You know what I think?"Asked Rex,pushing away a whining Mokuba."What?"They all asked. "I think Seto had the hots for Mai!!" MOkuba giggled."I do not!!"Kaiba said."I only care about me." "What about me,Seto?"Asked Mokuba,laughing from Rex's statement. "And you."Rex mumbled. "And how about your best buddy?"Asked Bakura. "And you."Saidn Kaiba. "And you,Rex."Rex nodded. "What about me,old buddy old pal?"Weevil asked. Kaiba laughed."Who would care about you?"Weevil didn't reply."Mai does."He said."Shut up you bug-usin' freak before I smash you like a bug!!"Said Bakura,pounding a fist into his hand. "Oh,yeah,English guy?I heard yesterday a mouse ran through your legs at teatime!!!" Bakura rushed forward."Ill kill you,you little nerd!!"He shouted.Kaiba grabbed him."Not today you won't."He said."We have to go.The sooner we get out there,the sooner we can ditch the nerd." Weevil nodded."I'm so proud to be part of your little clan!!"He said.Rex glared at him."You never have,and you never will be."He said.They decided to go before Wevil shot Rex.  
  
"You brought me Weevil!!"Shouted Mai!!"Thank you!!" "Hello,Mai."Said Weevil."We can be married now and live our whole lives together." "Are you kiddin'?I hate you.I just said I liked you to see how far the boys would go to get me what I wanted."Weevil was heartbroken(Along with Bakura) "I thought you had more respect for me!!"Bakura shouted."You....you....beautiful girl,you!!" "I respect you,Bakura."She said."Ok."Bakura said. "She only respects you cause you called her beautiful!!"Rex laughed.He hit Weevil. "Weevil,you should leave now."Mai said.Wevil nodded and left. "Now,about those murders."Mai said."I think we should all draw sticks and split up.The sticks we be to decide who each of us go with.Whoever's left over goes to Kaiba's with Yugi." Bakura nodded."Sounds fair."He grabbed a 100 doller bill off the ground."I'll give you this if I can be with Mai."He whispered to Rex. "First,let me see it."Said Rex.Bakura gave it to him.Rex put it in his pocket."Can I have it back,now?"Asked Bakoo."Give what back?"Asked Rex.Bakoo sighed."Ok,lets draw these straw thingys."He said. Mai picked two sticks."Rex and...Mokuba."They slapped a high five. She drew two more.This was the big one.If Bakura was picked and Mai was too,he'd get to go.If it was Kaiba and him,he'd have to go with Kaiba.If it wasn't Mai,mai didn't go with either. "And its Seto and................Me."She replied."Uh...OK."Kaiba said. "That leaves me for Yugi."Moaned Bakura,and they left.  
  
"Wow."Said Kaiba.Him and Mai were looking at Mai's photo album.He pointed to a pic of Mai wearing an easter dress."I mean,that has really bad sun damage." It didn't have sun damage,but Mai took Kaiba's word for it."I guess I'll throw it out."She said.She grabbed it to rip."NO!!"Kaiba said.She looked at him." "Do you want it?"She asked,holding it out to Kaiba."Uh,yeah."Kaiba said.Kaiba was hoping she'd question no further,but,she did."Why?"She asked. Kaiba looked at the ground."I-uh--could find use for it,thats all."Mai nodded."Like your wallet?"Kaiba blushed and didn't say anything.He just pointed to a pic of baby Mai. "Yeah,I like that."She said,and smiled. "Um,I gotta go--pee."Kaiba said,and ran behind a tree.But he didn't pee.He slipped the pic of Mai in his wallet. When he stepped outside,the album was closed."Theres a restaraunt across the street."Mai said,pointing."Could we go?"Kaiba nodded and Opened his wallet to get some money that Mokuba didn't know about,and Mai saw the pic.She didn't say anything.Kaiba colsed the wallet real fast. He was holding 100 dollers."Here."He said.She took the money and they both got up. It smelled real bad in the restaurant.Kaiba guessed it was because they served alchohal."You know,this is a dangerous place."He said."Drunks everywhere.Did you know sometimes they like to hit girls?"Mai looked scared."he looks scary."She said,and pointed to a guy with long,red hair and a bushy beard.Kaiba laughed."Yeah,but looked at that one."He had thick,red glasses,a mop of greyish-reddish hair,blotchy skin,and a purple scar across one cheek.Mai almost fell over with lauighter. "Lets get a seat by him."She said."Maybe he'll do something dumb!!" "Uh....we're not at legal drinking age."Kaiba said."Maybe we could...leave?Gom someplace else?" Mai shook her head."Look at the girls with runny makeup and ugly noses.C'mon,it'll be fun." She pushed Kaiba into a chair,when a girl walked up.She was very pretty.Better than Mai. "Hello."She said."Excuse you."Mai said."Me and Mai friend were about to eat.Go away." The girl sat down by Kaiba."Could Ieat here?"She asked. "Sure!!!"Kaiba said,nodding his head very heavily.Kaiba ordered a HotDog.Mai ordered a Diet Coke,and the girl ordered diet Weat Thins.Mai felt very left out because they weren't paying attention to her."Kaiba,let me see your wallet."She said."I need money to go get another drink."Kaiba gave her the wallet.Mai opened it,being sure to flash the picture of her right in the girls face.The girl reached into her pocket,and pulled out a pic.She handed one to Kaiba."Oh no!!"Mai said."He's going to put it over mine!!He only has one pic space!!"But Kaiba jammed the pic in his pocket.Mai was releived,but relized that as soon as she gave back the wallet,he would do it.She was very hesitant to give the wallet back,but when she did,Kaiba just put it in his coat pocket."Well,I guess we had better go!!"Mai said.She grabbed Kaiba. "Uh,Bye."He said,and waved at the girl. When they got outside,Kaiba immediatly reached into his pocket.He pulled out a pic and slipped it over the Mai."Aw,"She said,and grabbed the wallet.But the pic in the wallet wasn't the girl.It was Mai in the see-thru dress!!!She didn't notice Kaiba pulling the pic of the girl out of his pocket and letting it fly away.  
  
"I can too make music!"Mokuba yelled."I can!!I used to play a flute!!"Rex pulled something out of Mokuba's pocket."You mean this thing?Thats no flute--its a baby recorder for a baby second grader!!!"Rex held it over his head."I'm not a baby!!"Mokuba said."Gimme it!!"Mokuba reached for the recorder.Rex accidently dropped it,breaking it to peices."My flute!!!"Mokuba cried."Look what you've done to it!!"He picked up the peices."Seto bought that for me for my birthday!!"He said."I've had it since I was 5!!You'll pay!!" Mokuba pulled out a squirt gun. "Ah...."Rex said."Can we....think this over?"Mokuba shot him with water,drenching him."I guess I deserved that."Rex mumbled,and shook his head like a dog."I'll shoot you someore until you say your sorry and I'm not a baby and its a real flute!!"Rex held up his hands and said those things. "Thanks."Said Mokuba."Do you think Bakura's OK?I mean,he does have to spend a whole lot of time with Yugi.And he never told us what happened to his arm.He woulden't even tell Mai!!" Rex shrugged."Maybe he tripped and cut himself and is too embarrased to tell us."He said. "I don't think so,"Mokuba replied."Because if that was it he would have told and would not have yelled in the doctors face.Besides,it would have slipped out by now unless it was something serious because you know how Bakura loves to talk." Rex nodded."Your right.But,I can't talk anymore.I have to practice for when I get back to my radip station.I have to be able to sing good." "How about you just sing whatever you say?" "Uh....OK.~Where~do~you~Think~that~Bakura~is~right~now....?" He sang,his wonderful voice getting deeper with each word. "Uh....Probley at the house where he belongs?" "~ohh.......~" "Can you stop that?It getting annoying." "~Sorry~I~said~that~I~just~cant~talk.......!" "Ok,then sing to yourself.Whatever.I dont care.Im going to get firewood.Its getting very dark.Bye.See ya.Bye bye.See you later.Siyanora." "~Sometimes~its~black~sometimes~its~white~sometimes~shes~wrong~sometimes~Im~ right......~" Mokuba ran off into the forest.He didn't even know why he hung out with Rex.He was a short guy who liked to bully and taunt.His voice was annoying and throaty like a donkey with a raspy voice(Except when he sang)and his hair was pruple and brown.Now who goes around with that color hair?Also,he thought he was the greatest duelest and had very pinpointed eyes.He looked crazy every moment of his worthless life.To me,hes extremely ugly.To my sis,hes not. Mokuba picked up a peice of wood.It was heavy,and bugs crawled from under it. "Eww..."He said."Seto,come help me with this.....Oh...."Mokuba was sad that Kaiba wasn't there.He was very sad.So sad,he started to cry. rex ran up."Whats wrong?"He asked."Did a ant sting your eye?" "No.I miss Seto." "Be brave,like dinosaurs.If a big T-rex comes up,they dont just cry.If they could cry,I mean,they woulden't.They'd try to jam a horn...or a claw...or a tooth...or something into the big dinosaur." "But Rex,don't they run?The little ones?" "Well,sometimes.Only if they have a hurt foot or something." "Then how could they run?" "You ask too many questions.My point is,dont be sad.OK?" Mokuba nodded."I have a little dinosaur toy."He said and he took it out.It was plastic,and very small.  
  
"Wow!!"rex said."Thats cool!You wanna see all my dionsaur stuff?" Mokuba nodded,and Rex emptied his backpack.There were dinosaur cups,napkins,plates,toys,video games,underwear,movies,hats,shirts,fake fingernails(Used to be Mai's),and everything you could possibly thing of,except for big things. "Wow."Mokuba said."You have alot of dinosaur stuff.What about your dueling cards?" Rex pulled out a deck of cards.He shuffled them around so Mokuba coulden't tell his stratigy.There were alot of dinosaur cards,like KingRex,Redeyesblackdragon,something that looks like a stegosaurus and something that looks like a tryceritops,and Uraby. "Wow."Said Mokuba."Thats alot of mean scary things.Wanna see mine?"He pulled out his cards and shuffled.A one of his was Darkworld Thorns.They looked at cards most of the night.  
  
"Its so cold out here!!"Mai complained.Kaiba shrugged."Complainings not gonna make it better.The faster we solve this mystery,the faster I can see Mokuba and YOU can get your warm bath."Mai was staring into the distance."I think I can get that right now!!"She pointed to a very shiney,bright,lit up hotel."Wow!!"She said."Kaiba,please,can we stay there?Please?" Kaiba shook his head."Are you kidding?Thats Fountain Hotel!(Thats a Hotel chain in real life.You should check it out.Its pretty kewl)Those are expensive!!Besides,each room only comes with one bed because most people that visit are married couples who wanna add one extra memory to there lovelifes,if you know what I mean!!" "So."Mai said."Its not like I would try anything.Besides,the hotels are beautiful.There are pools and jacuzzi's and spas.For an extra 20 dollers,you can even add a fluffy white cat to the scenery!!"She clasped her hands."Pink lace and fluffy white cats.C'mon,Kaiba.Whataya say?" Kaiba looked into her pitiful eyes."Oh,alright."He said."But you had better not try anything." "Are you kidding?"Kaiba shook his head."I won't.Think of this as a sneaky act.We're sneaking off to go to a nice,fancy hotel when the others are nowhere,with no money or desent food!!Come on!!" Kaiba nodded.Mai jmped up and down."Oh,thank you Kaba!!I'll never forget this!!"Mai raced into the hotel doors,Kaiba close behind."Good evening,Madam."Said the guy at the desk."What can I help you with?" Kaiba stepped up to the counter."We'd like a luxery room with a balcony,a large fireplace,a humongous bed,and....."He looked at Mai."What color?"He asked.Mai shrugged."Blue walls."Kaiba told the man."We'd also like a shower.A big screen TV.Non-stop roomservice,and it had better be reliable.Got it?"The man nodded."That comes to.....1000 dollers a night.I hope you enjoy your stay!!"Kaiba nodded and slammed the whole 1000 dollers onto the desk.They were lead to there room. "Oh,it's beautiful!"Mai shouted."Look at the walls,the fireplace,the roomservice,the wonderful balcony!!" "Yes,yes,its great....."Kaiba said.He didn't like frills and laces and canopy beds."You know,this is enough to make me take up poetry." "Poetry?" "Poetry." "Do you think we better get another room?"Kaiba laughed."Are you kidding?Me?Poetry?I can't even rhyme the word 'cat'.But I still think its an ugly room." "I don't!!"Mai said."Its pretty!And very expensive!!" Kaiba sneered."When you start payin' for it you can start saying how beautiful it is."Mai smiled. "Well,wanna watch TV?" "Whats on?" Mai checked the TV guide."Not much."She said."But we have to watch something.We can't let this TV your paying for go to waste.Look,Grease is on HBO." Kaiba hated that movie.It was all sing-songy romance and singing.He coulden't stand singing. "Well,OK."He said."Fine.But i'll probly fall asleep before the first five minutes."Mai ignored him and turned it on.It was at the very beginning when they're on the beach.Kaiba sighed loudly. "Shut up and get me some tea."She said."If your going to sit there doing nothing,make yourself useful.And do yourself and mine a favor and take a shower for once!!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.He hated it when she got all bossy.  
  
"No way."He said."Just watch the movie."Mai rolled HER eyes and turned to watch the movie.It was cheesy singing you know the first one that comes on that movie?the one I think is called "Summer Loving".Mai was silently singing along and bobbing her head. "Could you stop that?"kaiba asked.Mai stopped,and with a mad look on her face,watched the movie.Kaiba was starting to enjoy the movie.He thought the one called Frenchy was hot. It was now at the part where the girl named Jan is singig along with the beaver commercial.Kaiba started to laugh because the girl and the beaver showed a startling resemblance.Mai laughed to when Rizzo threw the tiger doll at her. "That girl deserved that."Kaiba said."She's ugly." "Not all ugly people deserve to be hurt.Rex doesn't,and I must admit he's not very cute.I like his personality though because he's sweet!!" Kaiba laughed."He is pretty ugly." "Thats not nice." "You just said it yourself." Mai shrugged and watch the movie and Kinickie and Rizzo made out with all the licking and nasty crap. "Ew."Kaiba said."How de-scusting.I'll never do that.Its like she tastes like strawberries.Maybe,like the bear he is,he's licking the food off her mouth that she just ate!!" "Maybe she does taste like strawberries." "Mai,you are dumb sometimes." "Like you are all the time?" Kaiba shut up because the scene was over anyway.Kinikie's "25 cent insurance policy" had just broken(If you know what I mean)."ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!"Kaiba said."Thats nasty!!Ew!!Sick!!Nasty!!discusting.yucky.icky.Thats so nasty.I wish it would go away.Its so-" Mai clicked off the TV."If your just going to complain,whats the point.You know,ive never needed a cigar worse in my life." She stromed out of the room and onto the balcony."Uh oh."Kaiba said.He needed Bakura's help so he called. "Hello?"Asked Bakoo."kaiba?' "Yeah.I got somethin' to ask." "Shoot." "What do you do,when a girl gets mad?" "Mad at you,or mad at something else?" "Uh....me." Uh,........Mai's mad at you?Id call Rex.B-cuz right now,I am creaming Yugi in Star Wars.See ya!!"Bakura hung up. "Oh."Kaiba said."He's stupid.And I do not want to call Rex.Rex's stupid."  
  
"Why do people say that I'm ugly?"Asked Rex.He had brought this up for the 15th time that night."Will you shut up?"Mokuba asked,putting Rex into checkmate on a chess board."You weren't even trying to win!!!!" "I'm sorry."Rex said."But everyone called me ugly.Even Mai thinks im ugly and shes a girl so thats even worse!!" "But at least your a DJ?" "Yeah,so?Who wants a DJ who talkes like a frog in a lawnmower?Huh?" "I dont know.101.2 CRAP,I guess." Rex's phone rang."Its Kaiba."He said. "Whats up?"He asked."Am I ugly?"Rex asked Kaiba. "Enough."Kaiba said."I just wanted to know what do you mad when a girl is do?" "Huh?" "I mean,what do you do when a girl gets mad." "Uh.....Kiss her?" "You're stupid.You dont even know about girls.You've only had 1 girlfriend!!" "I can't evem remember HER."Rex sighed. "Thats cuz she never existed!!!"Kaiba roared."Now tell me what to do if she was on a balcony?" "Push her off?"Rex asked.He really didn't know what to do. Kaiba was annoyed.He hung up the phone razor fast. "Anyway,"Rex said."Getting back to the subject of me being ugly,I think we should go to the hair salon across the street,and get me a makeover!!If anyone can redo this ugly face,they can!!" Mokuba sighed."You're nuts.Besides,makeovers are for girls,I think.They'd woulden't except you anymore than they would Bones!!" Rex growled."I may be ugly,but by no means am I AS ugly or MORE ugly as Bones." He shot a look of hatred at Mokuba."And by all people to have to go with,I get stuck with the BABY again."Mokuba frowned."I'm not a baby!!Im in second grade!" "I don't care.I'm in high school.Now shut up and come with me to the hair salon." "But what if they won't give you A makeover?" "I'll bribe im'.Now come on or I'll announce it on air that you wet your bed still." "I do not." "Just come on." Rex grabbed Mokuba arm and took him to the hair salon.It was all pink and it had a whole bunch of fluffy stuff. "Oh my god,Rex,they're going to think we're Gay!!" Rex clamped Mokuba's mouth shut."Hello."He said to the ugly reseptionist. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"She screamed."It's Rex Raptor!!The world famous DJ!!Right here in our nasty,filthy hair salon!!" That was enough for Rex."I don't want my hair done in a filthy hair salon!!"He cried.He grabbed Mokuba's arm and ran out.Mokuba was getting tired of being drug around everywhere by a guy who thought he was a baby. "Where are we going to go now?"MOkuba asked.Rex shrugged."I don't know.Blockbuster?You know how the commercial goes,'Make it a blockbuster night.'We have to.So let's go." "We do not have to.Thats a sales gig that only works on retarded people like you."Rex didn't like being called retarded."Shut up you baby."He said."We are going to blockbuster and I don't care what you say!!!" Rex grabbed Mokuba's arm and drug him to blockbuster.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah!!!!!"Yugi said."I beat you in Star Wars!!!Hahahahhahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaaha!" "You can stop laughing now."Said Bakora."The only reason you won is because Kaiba had to call.I was winning until HE happened." Yugi stopped laughing and turned off the game."I thought Kaiba was your friend."He said."You're mean to your friend.Thats bad.I hope you don't talk about ME behind my back." "Oh,I don't."Bakora said sarcasticcly.Yugi gave him a glare."You know,we need to find that dude Bones.He maybe knows what happened to Tea.he was on the plane with me-but he WAS being pretty mean.He took my mulinium puzzle." Bakura shrugged."You mean that ugly dude?He lives somewhere around here.I think he was staying in the Northside woods."Yugi nodded."He's a homeless bum.But for some reason,he was on the plane to England." "England?I wanna go to England.Me ma,and me pa live there." "Shut up.We have to find that little ugly creep.I have to know who killed Tea." Bakura shrugged again."Whatever.I don't care." "OK!!"Said Yugi,jumping off the bed."Then lets go.Are you fat?Do you need frequant resting?"  
  
"I don't think so." "What do you mean?You have to know if your fat or not." "I don't know about me.You see,if I was fat that would be bad because this room only has enough space for ONE fat person." Yugi growled."I'll pretend I didn't hear that."He said.Then,he mauled Bakura."Oh,what the heck.I never had much of an imagionation!!" "But Yugi!!Everyone says your so....NICE!!!" "No more mister nice Yugi!!I'll kill you!!" "Please don't." "OK." Yugi jumped off.He went out the door by himself. "No!!You cant just...leave me here!!!" Bakura wiped his hair out of his eyes.He ran very fast to follow Yugi,who was already outside. Yugi kicked a rock."This is dumb.I wish Bones lived it Kaiba's yard secretly,or something." "I do."Said a voice. "Who said that?"ASked Bakura. "Its me."Said thje voice. "A ghost!!"Yugi said. "I'm not a ghost."Said the voice.Bakura went where the voice was coming from.He moved a big statue out of the way. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!"He said."ITS A SKELETON!!!!!!"He ran all the way behind a tree.Yugi walked over."Hello Mr.Skeleton.My friend lives here.Why don't you come out.We need your help!!" 2 hands popped out and grabbed Yugi's mellinium puzzle. "My puzzle!!"He shouted.He looked and looked."Its not here."He said.Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes."I want my puzzle back!!"He said."How mean!!Its not nice to steal!!"Yugi started to cry. Bakura came back. "You better give Yugi back his puzzle,you mean old skeleton!!" 2 hands reached out and grabbed his melinnium ring. "My ring!!"He said."Give it back!!You won't make me cry!!"Bakura threw a stick behind the statue. "Gahhhhhhhh/........"Said the skeleton,and pitched forward,knocked out.Yugi grabbed his puzzle and Bakura grabbed his ring.They flipped the skeleton over."Its Bones!!:Yugi said."I guess he was living here!!"Bones groaned and opened his eyes. "He's delerious!!"Bakura shouted."Maybe we can get answers out of him!!"Yugi nodded."Let's try it!!Uh,Bones,Why do you want my melinnium puzzle?" Bones groaned."My......Boss.....wanted....it......"He said.Yugi nodded. "Who's your boss?"Asked Bakura."I....can't....say."Bones said. "Uh,who killed Tea?"Yugi added,proud of himself."How...the.....he##....should....I...know...and...besides..your..the ...bad..one..for..trying...TO GET ANSWERS OUT OF A KNOCKED OUT PERSON!!"Bones sprung up. "Now tell me,what is it you want from me?" "We just want you to come back with us to Kaiba,Mai,Rex and Mokuba."Said Yugi."We were looking for whoever killed Tea.But by the info you gave us,your boss did it so your just as good!!"Yugi jerked Bones upo to a standing position. "But Yugi--I thought you were nice!!"Said Bones. "No more Mr.Nice Yugi!!"Yugi explained.Bakura nodded."I wanna stay here.I've been walking for the past month almost non-stop!! Yugi grabbed a lock of Bakura's hair."I'll drag you if I have to!!"Bakura didn't like the mean Yugi."Oh,and what about Joey?Bones might no something about his....greusome....death."Bakura said.He turned to Bones."Do you?"Bones turend his head."I don't know what kinda stuff your looking for!!"He said."But let's all be friends again."He said. Bakura and Yugi nodded. "Oh."Yugi said."Is your boss by any chance.....Maximillion Pegasus?"Bones laughed and screwed up his ugly face even more"That ugly guppy?"he asked."What makles you think I's be stupid enough to work for him?He's creaul and unusual,and has made neumerous threats to Joey,Tea,and all of us!!"Bones stoped when he saw the looks on Yugi and Bakura's faces. "What?"He asked."Did you just say that Pegasus made threats?"Bones nodded."He made alot to Tea and Joey because they used to trash his yard."Bones's face brightened."Hey....Maybe he did it!!"He said. "Uh...we were thinking that when you first said it."Yugi said.Bones shrugged."Instead of me,we can possibly bring them the real Killer!!"Yugi and Bakura nodded."Let's go to Pegasus's castle!!"(By the way,in case I havem't mention it earlier,Pegasus was the very ugly ownber of industirial illusions.He was very creul and has long,white hair and wears a melinnium ring) "Aw,but I don't want to go."Bones said."He's ugly and annoying.But--I do know the way there.Boss sent me on all kinds of expeditions." "Um,did your BOSS kill Tea and Joey?" "How should I know.I'm just not supposed to say his name.Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to tell me something like that?"Bakura shrugged. "Come on!!"Yugi said."Lead the way,Bonesy." "Only if you stop calling me Bonesy." "OK."Yugi said.  
  
"Mai!!"Kaiba said,stomping out onto the balcony."I called room service,and they won't come and--"He was puzzled.It was stuffy and full of a fowl smell out there."Uh...Mai,are you aware of that smell?"Kaiba asked.Mai nodded and coughed.Kaiba went around to get a good look at Mai's face,and was suprised."Oh my gosh,Mai!!You're smoking!!"Mai nodded."I had to smoke.you made me so stressed out because your so annoying!!!" Kaiba blushed."But still!!You can't smoke!!It makes you stupid looking!!" Mai shrugged."I don't care.And look--they're camel brand."Kaiba grabbed the pack of cigerattes and threw them off a balcony.They hit the ground at a bum's feet."Alright!!"Said the bum,and danced with glee.Mai waved at the bum.The bum lit up all the cigerattes,and began to smoke.By the light of the cigerattes,mai could see the bum was....WEEVIL!!! "Weevil!!"Kaiba said."What are you doing smoking and being a bum?" Weevil shrugged."It's more fun this way."He gave an ugly sneer."I'm surrounded by smokers!!"Kaiba said."Its not cool!!Its gay.Matter fact,all of you guys are gay!!"He grabbed Mai's cigeratte."Sorry,Mai,but it has to be done!!"Kaiba said,and socked Mai across her face.She stumbled and fell backwards. "You hit a girl!!"Weevil called.He clapped."It was pretty amazing!!"Kaiba grunted and helped Mai up."Thanks Kaiba..."She said."I needed that."She looked at the cigeratte in Kaiba's hand."Why Kaiba!!Were you smoking?" Kaiba shook his head."This was yours.So,I knocked you back into your sences." "OK."Mai said."That explains that taste in my mouth."She spat. "Hey,Mai!!"Weevil called from below."Come join me and smoke!!"Mai was outraged.She gave a great roar and threw a high-heeled shoe at Weevil.It smacked him upside the head and rattled his brains. "Gaaa...."He said.Then,his face brightened up."You know what I heard?"He asked.Mai shook her head."What this time?" "Well."Said Weevil."I heard that your friends Yugi and Bakura found that dude Bones Skeletal.Anyway,Bones gave some valuble information leading to that Maximillion Pegasus killed Joey and Tea.They were on their way to his castle to cause him to confess--and to avenge their friend's deaths."Mai was amazed."I knew Bakura could do it!!"She squealed."Did you hear that,Kaiba?Your best friend is off to catch a killer!!Isn't this cool?" Kaiba shook his head."Not really.You see,what if Bakura,Yugi and Bones are wrong?None of them are smart!!" Mai stared."You mean....You think Pegasus is innocent?You're crazy!" "I'm not saying that I think he is.I';m only saying that he could be." Mai nodded."Whatever."She said."I think you want to be Pegasus's friend!!"She said."I do not!!"Kaiba snapped."I'm the best duelest ever!!He thinks he can beat me!!"Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"This movie was great!!"Rex said.They had rented a VCR and were watching the movies in a private room in Blockbuster.They had just got done watching,"Love Story." (You know,the 60's film that wasn't long before Grease)"No way!!!"Mokuba said."It was a boring kissing movie!!Just like all the others!!"They had watched 17 other cheesy romance flicks.Rex rolled his eyes."It was not.I like romance movies.You like GI Joe and Pokemon!!" Mokuba stuck out his tongue."You shut up.Pokemon is cool.Charizard especially."Rex rolled his eyes."That stuff's dumb.Pokeball go.Return,squirtle.Blah blah blah."Mokuba was mad."I like pokemon so you can't make fun of it!!"He threw a punch at Rexie.Rex caught his hand in mid air."You have to try harder than that."He taunted.Mokuba turned around,and crossed his arms."I don't like you anymore."He said.Rex mocked him."I don't care."He said."Really,I don't.Now go in there and rent yourself 'Pokemon the Movie.'I don't care.Go ahead,Baby." "I told you before I was not a baby!!Babys do DJ shows and take drugs!" "I do not take drugs!!"Rex said."But you know,Mai used to....." "I don't care about Mai!!"Mokuba said."She's an ugly,selfish,Seto stealin' female!!" "Its not her fault she drew Kaiba's name!!"Rex said.  
  
"Yes it is!!"Mokuba argued."She willed herself to do it.Its ALL HER FAULT!!"Mokuba stamped his foot. "Uhhh....OK."Rex said."If Mai has psycic powers,then Im a pig." "I guess she definintly had psychic powers."Mokuba mumbled.Rex gave mokuba a look of resentment."Im not a pig."Said Rex."Whatever you say."Said MOkuba.He went to rent a pokemon movie.  
  
"THis is a scary place."Said Bones."I want to go home."Bakura rolled his eyes."You are such a chicken SH##,Bones." "Chickens are braver than turkeys."Bones said.Yugi pointed"Look."He said."You need a key to go in here.The only person good at picking locks is Kiaba,and he's not here!!" "Well,Yugi,"Said Bakura."I am Kaiba's right-hand man.I'll get the job done!!"Bakura grabbed a twig and shoved it in the key socket.But as he wrenched it two and fro,the bottom part broke out of the lock and sailed.It hit Bakura in the eye.:(.(My poor BAKOO!!!)Blood seeped."My eye!!!"he said."Stuff like this only happens on The Haunting!!!!"Yugi grabbed a sock and gabbed at the eye.The bleeding stopped.The good thing was the cut was not on the eye,it was right next to it.But it was very deep."Though that sock does not smell good,try to brave the stench and sop up the blood.You will have a nasty scab." "Duh."Bakura said.Bones grabbed a card.He twisted the knob and shoved the card between the door and the little thing that keeps tjhe door closed.It swung open."Wow,Bones."Said Yugi,over Bakoos sobs."why didn't you do that in the first place.It would have saved Bakura's eye."Bones shrugged."Why ya askin' me?I don't know."Yugi shrugged.Yugi and Bones were stupid.Bakura stepped inside the castle.A cackle rose over him."AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Screamed Bakura."LIsten to that awful noise!!It's so horrible,it had to come from Pegasus himself!!" Bakura dropped his eye cloth and raced out the door."I'm not going in there again!!"He said.But Yugi grabbed his arm and drug him with him and Bones too. "Look at this nice velvet banister covering!!"Shouted Bones."It's pink--my favorite!!"Yugi laughed."Bones is gay!!"Bones was mad.He decided to hit Yugi.He punched Yugi in the shoulder.Yugi cried."Stop it,stupid!!"Bakura said."I hear that horrible laugh!!"He said."I'm outta here!!"Bakura started to race away,but Bones grabbed his jeans."Thats Maximillion!!"He said."I'd recognize that retarded laugh anywhere!!" 


	7. Next Chapter

Chapter the seventh  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"Asked Yugi.There was a very still man by a door.The guy shrugged."A guard,I guess.What are you doing here?This is Master Pegasus's castle.There's a lock on the door.How did you get in?" "We picked it."Said Bones."It was a simple door lock." "You lie.We have 2 or 3 deadbolts." Yugi shook his head."Nope.A simple door lock."The guard ran over to the front door and peeked at the outside locks.3 deadbolts had been ripped out of the wall.  
  
"Somebody else must have come in before us."Yugi said.The guard shook his head."You did it!!You did IT!!!!!"He grabbed a butcher knife and started for the three."Run!!"Bakura said,and they all started up the stars.The man grabbed an axe and swung it."The Texas chainsaw massicer!!"Yugi said."I always feared it!!" "No way!!"Bakura said."There's no way out of this!!Look at all the locked doors.We have no time to pick the locks.We just HAVE to trick him.Find a way to get him outside,and we can reattach his deadbolts on him." "Bakura,were you always so smart?" "I'm not that smart now.I got the idea off of Matlock." Yugio rolled his eyes."Let's split up!!Bones,go grab the deadbolts from outside.Bakura,ditract him,and once Bones has the locks I'll get the guard outside." They all nodded,and ran off in different directions.Bones ducked as the guard swung an axe,but m,ade it to the door.Bakura whopped the guy on the head with a block,and he ran after him.Yugi ran but tried to watch Bones's progress.  
  
"This castle is dumb."Kaiba said."I don't want to go to his castle.I'll pass.Go by yourself."Mai sighed."No."She said.She was packing food and druinks in a knapsack at the store."How are you going to pay for that?"Kaiba asked."My money is at home,and we;'re almost out of the money in my wallet!!"Mai wasn't worried."I have Rex's bank account #."She said."I'll just ewrite a check under his name and I'm sure he won't mind."Kaiba shifted his eyes to the cigeratte counter,where he noticed Weevil the bum buying a new pack.To avoid talking to him,Kaiba didn't say anything."Uh...that's nice."Kaiba said to Mai."Then let's go!!"Said Mai.Kaiba noticed Weevil was still there."How about we get an icee?"Asked Kaiba.He drug Mai to the back of the store."OK."Mai said."Can you pay for it?"Kaiba was aware he had 20 dollers left."Yeah."He said."Take your time on picking the flavor.No hurry."He noticed Weevil was coming back to get an icee.While Mai's cup was half full,Kaiba grabbed her arm and drug her to the drink freezer."Have one."He said."Forget the icee.Sugars bad for you." Mai nodded and got a Wine cooler.But then Weevil decided to steal some candy,and the candy aisle was right parellel to the drinks.Kaiba tugged Mai,causing her to drop the Wine cooler. "Whats wrong with you?"Asked Mai.Kaiba didn't answer."Lets go across the street.To the puppy store!!"Mai loved puppies."OK!!"She said with glee,and the walked over to the puppy store.Mai was busy playing with a puppy,but Kaiba was reading a magazine on Parrots that went mad.He looked up to show Mai a really funny part,and Relized Weevil was talking to her!!Kaiba quickly ducked behind the snakes and fish and squatted against the puppys.That made him remember--where was Spotty?He shrugged,and continued wondering what to do about Weevil.He accidently bumped into a cage latch,which hurt his elbow and caused the latch to come ondone.The puppy smelled Weevil,and went straight for him.That gave Kiaba an idea.He unlatched the cage of a huge husky.It bounded after Weevil,tackled him,and began tearing ligments in his face."Get it off!!Get it off!!"Weevil shouted.He hurt very bad.Mai just stood there,chuckling.The dog ripped up all of Weevil's dueling cards.The store owner took off the dog. "My cards!!"Weevil cried."My career--gone once again!!"Weevil sobbed and cradled his bleeding face.Blood puddled up on the waxed tile ground.Mai gave him a hankie,but it was sobbed up with blood within 2 seconds.The shop owner gave him a towel.It was sopped up within 5 minutes.They gave him a table cloth,and it worked.The bleeding was lamost totally healed,but the cuts were so deep he got sent on an ambulance.  
  
"Look!!"The puppy store!!"Said Mokuba.He raced inside.Puppysa barked because he had a special touch with animals.Rex noticed a notice on the door. It said: Due to a young boy being attacked,dogs larger than a Pomeranian are no longer sold here.A large husky attack the bum because he smelt like dog food,which was in the trash cans he went through.You aren't aloud to enter the dog section,snake section,or any biteable animal section unless you spray yourself with the provided perfume. Mokuba was mad."The boy was probley being stupid.Its not the dogs fault he smelt good!!"Mokuba and Rex stopped as a large man sprayed them with powder scented perfume. Mokuba went to the puppy section.(They sold puppys that would get big,but as soon as they got big they got killed.) "Oh!!"Mokuba said."Look at this cute little puppy!!WE have to buy him!!" Rex was amazed."Mokuba,I've been chased,mauled,scratched,bitten in the cock and attack by dogs.What do you think me answer to that question is?" Mokuha hung his head."I wonder what stupid kid was attacked by a sweet little dog?"ASked Mokuba. The shopkeeper walked up."That nerd,Weevil Underwood."He said,and walked back to feed the snakes.Mokuba laughed.Weevil got attacked by a dog!!"He said."Thats soooooo funny!!"Rex agreed."See?No dogs.How about a nice snake?"He pointed to a snake named Boga in a cage."Uh....no thank you."Said Mokuba."Well how about a lizard?"MOkuba crunged as a lizard devoured a bug,and shook his homely little head.He watched a ferret play with a ball.He decided to pick it up."Its cute!!"He said.It bit him on the arm.He cried out and moaned."AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"He said.He cried. "Shut up,Mokuba."Said Rex.He walked over to a puppy cage."Pegasus"Is what it said on the name tag."Look,Mokuba.He's named after that ugly geek Maximillion Pegasus!!" Mokuba walked over."Pegasus.He used to make threats to Tea and Joey for screwing up his lawn,and--"Mokuba stopped."Rex,did you ever think that Pegasus could have--"Rex's eyes brightened."Thats right!!"He said."Pegasus could have done it!!" "Yeah!!"Mokuba said."Let's go!!"Rex smiled."Yeah!!The sooner we get to Pegasus,the sooner we can get back to Mai and the others." MOkuba nodded,and they walked out.  
  
"I got the locks!!"Bones motioned.Yugi nodded,and broke into a swift run for the door.Bakura,anxious,threw his gaze at Yugi.Instead of concentrating on destracvting the guy,he was watching Yugi.THe guy turned around."What are you doing,you little--"Bones threw a block and klunked the man in the head.He payed no heed and threw a heavy stick at Yugi,who ducked just in time.Yugidanced outside and peed on the shrubs. "ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"The guard said,and hurled himself outside.He ran after Yugi,who when had taken him far into the back of the yard,broke into a run,and ran as fast as he could back into the house.He slammed the door shut and Bones fumbled with the locks.Bones was having immense trouble because he was scared.The guard began beating on the door with all his strength.It had almost splintered,and Bones didn't even have on one lock!! Bakura looked around for something to block the door.There were no chairs or furniture in the room.But then something caught his eye.A small red button by the door peephole.Above it in bold red lettering,it said "RELEASE THE HOUNDS."Bakura saw the door pulsate.There was a fine crack in the middle.About 3 more kicks,and it was history.There was a chance that Bones woulden't get the locks in time,and at human scent,the dogs could break in and kill,but Bakura had to take a chance.He pressed the button several times.BOnes clasped the first lock.Bakura knew it wasn't enough to hold the dogs.Bakura shoved Yugi aside and clasped the other two.They all three stood back,releaved,as the kicking stopped.Screams,barks,growls and rips were heard from the outside.Bakura snickered. "What happened?"Asked Yugi."Well,"Said Bakura,"I saw the hound button,and pushed it."Yugi was happy.They had escaped narrow death.Yugi turned to Bones."Isn't it great,Bones?"He asked.But Bones wasn't cheering.He was pointing and stuttering at a window.Bakura turned to the window.There was a slobbering,nasty dog at the window with a red-spiky coller.There was blood on its teeth."Oh no!!The dog finished off the guard and wants us as an appetizer!!"Bones said.Bakura watched as the dog tried to break the glass.It was ugly and it looked crazy."Now now,nice doggy."Yugi said."We can settle this.How about some dogfood?Or a dogtoy?" The dog roared,and Yugi cringed.It broke the glass,and stood with it's head it the window."Now now,stupid dog."Said Bones.He picked up a wooden block and hurled it.It smacked the dog square in the forehead.The dog shook his head and lunged in the window.He jumped ontop of Bones and hurled him to the ground."Help!!"Bones said.Bakura yelled."Stupid dog!!Come here!!"Pegasus's dog didn't losten.It prepared to rip Bones apart. Bakura whistled loudly and the dogs head turned.It slashed Bones's cheek once and turned for Bakura.He grabbed Bones's and Yugi's arms and tugged them into a room.He clicked the lock shut."Whew."Bones said."That was a close one.No need to be scared now.But boy,my face hurts."He turned around to find a band-aid,and saw a greusome sight.There was blood everywhere."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Bones said."There's blood everywhere!!And look at the body!"They all looked at the body.It was....PEGASUS?!" "Yes!!"Bakura said."He's dead!!Gone!!Outta here!!"He whooped and hollered.But Yugi and bones were not laughing."He didn't do it?"Asked Yugi."But if not him--than who?" Bones was starting to have a sneaking suspiciopn that it was his boss."Maybe it was.....Tristan Taylor?"He said,making a wild guess,to keep them from wanting to research Keith.But Keith used to go out with Mai,and woulden't do anything to make her depressed,so that crossed him out. "Yeah!!"Yugi said."Tristan got in a fight with me,Joey and Tea once.He said we were being mean torturing Pegasus's yard,and that he'd have no part of it.So Tea and Joey went to do that to his yard alone!!"Bakura nodded."Thats sensible.But we have to call the police about this nasty scene."Blood was scattered everywhere,and there were sighns of struggle.But not the struggle you might think.The kind of struggle that happens when your trying to get to the phone for help.It looked as if Pegasus had scooted a long distance,trying to reach the phone before he collapsed.What had finished off Pegasus was a deep gash running across his forhead,to where you could see his skull. "But if Tristan thought the treatment to Pegasus was harsh,why did he go and kill him?"Asked Yugi. "Well,"Said Bakura,"He could have done it to repay the debt to Tea and Joey."After he killed Tea and Joey,he felt he owed it to him."They all nodded. "But,"Said Bones,"The person that killed Pegasus could have been someone totally different."He said."Pegasus had alot of enemy's." "Well."Said Bakura."I would like to get out of this room.I don't like being around dead guys."  
  
"I think we should be nice."Said Mai."Oh,now what?"Asked Kaiba."Do we always have to be so 'nice'?And what do you mean?What do you want me to do?" "I think we should go see Weevil in the hospital."Said Mai.Kaiba was taken aback."Weevil Underwood?The world's biggest nerd and worst duelest?" "Actually,I thought he was pretty good."Said Mai. "Whatever."Kaiba said."Tne point being,we aren't going to see Weevil.End of story." Mai was sad.She wanted to see Weevil because she liked him."Well,I'm going to see Weevil!!"She said."And you don't have to come.Matter fact,I want you to stay.Stay,go ahead.You always call Weevil a nerd and he is a sensitive soul whop doesn't like being called names anymore than you do,You horrible rich snobby pig!!"Mai walked away,making sure her little handbag smacked Kaiba's face.He rubbed it,and watched Mai go.She walked stiffly,and her high-heels clancked."Mai!!"Kaiba called,pitifully."Is it OK if I come?I'll try to be nice!!"Mai didn't stop.Her high-heel fell off and rolled away,but she kept going.Kaiba ran up and grabbed it.He caught up to her."I got your shoe."He said.She didn't say anything,but she grabbed the shoe and put it back on."Uh....it's a pretty shoe."Said Kaiba.Mai didn't pay any attention.She walked into into the hospital.Kaiba waltzed into the gift shop and stole Mai a teddy bear."I got you a bear."He said."Its a pretty bear.Say hello to the bear."Mai took the bear and smiled as they reached Wevil's room.He was asleep in the bed and his face was horrible.There were about a thousand stitched everywhere,and he looked like frankenstien.He had been watching the playboy channel,which Kaiba just coulden't seem to keep his eyes off of.Mai turned it off. "Wake up,Weevil!!"She said,a little too loud.He stirred,and his eyes popped open."Hello."He said."My programming is turned off."Mai nodded,and handed him the bear Kaiba gave her."I got you a bear."She said.  
  
"Uh,according to this,old Maximillion was found brutally murdered by Yugi,Bakura and Bones.They are...."Rex read someore of the article they had found to himself. "BEING CORNERED OUTSIDE THE BUILDING BECAUSE THEY ARE THE BELEIVED KILLERS?WHAT?"The yelling had been so loud,birds flew away.Mokuba was scared."Will they be shot?Or punished?Or locked in a crime cell?And we still don't know what happened to Bakura's arm!!That could be a valuble clue!!"Said Rex."We have to get it out of him!!But there's only one person in the world he would tell...."He said.Rex dialed a # in a cell phone.It rang. "Who are you calling?"Asked Mokuba,jumping up to get a look."Patience,shrimp."Said Rex."You'll see."Someone pickled up. "Hello?"Said Mai. "Hello.Its RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RRRRRRRAAAAPPPTTOOORRRRRR!!!!!!"Rex said loud. "Oh,hello,Rex."Said Mai."I was just visiting Weevil Underwood in the hospital.What do you need?" "Well."Said Rex,"I need you to meet me somewhere.I think you could get something out of Bakura." "Like what?"Asked Mai. "Like....what happened to his arm that one day." "I've already tried!!"Mai said,raising her voice to match Rex's. "Well....,"Rex said,"Try harder.Seduce him or something." "Im not a hooker!!" "Since when?" "OH,Rex,alright.Meet me....outside the hospital at5:00 today.Kaiba will be with me if thats not a problem." "No,not a problem at all.While he's here he can take his whiney brother." Mokuba glared. "OK."Mai said."Ill be there."She hung up.Now,all Rex needed to do was call Bakura.He dialed the number. "Hi Bakura."He said."Did you know your being chased by the law?" Bakura sounded out of breath,making his english accent even worse."Uh,yes."He said."I'm running through a woods right behind the HEB hospital."Why do you ask?" "Well,I thought you might want to come see Mai.She said she wasnted to see you." Bakura got happy."Really?"He said."Yeah."Said Rex."And afterwards,we can all go to the police station and lie to them and say we were witnesses and that a strange guy in black did it." "OK."Said Bakura."Me,Yugi and Bones will be there.Oh,we were going to check out Tristan to see if maybe he killed im'?" "That can wait."Said Rex. "OK."Said Bakura.It sounded like he had stopped running."Ill be at the front hospital doors in about 30 minutes." "Yeah.Thats when Mai will be there."Said Rex. "Bye."Said Bakoo,and hung up. Rex grabbed Mokuba's hand."Where are we goin'?"Asked Moku."We are going to the hospital to see....Weevil."He said.Mokuba tried to jerk away."I don't want to see Weevil!!"He said."I want to play in the dirt!!!"He threw a handful of dirt at Rex.  
  
"Im finally here!!"Bakura said."I was early for once in my life and Rex or Mai aren't even here yet!!"He stomped the ground and turned to Yugi."You,and Bones--go somewhere else once Rex and Mai gets here because Mai wanted to see me,and your annoying.But once,.my mom called me annoying,and it made me so mad I went into my room.It was a nice room,with blue wallpaper and a little fish the swanm away when you looked at him.We had to get rid of that fish because mom said she didn't like him and--" Yugi held up a hand."How about we go away right now?"He asked.Bakura nodded."Thats a good idea."He said.Yugi took Bones's hend and dragged him away.Just as they were leaving,Bakura saw Rex and Mokuba arriving from a store.Rex looked irritated,and Mokuba was smiling."Hello,Bakura."Rexs mumbled as they arrived.Rex tossed his large canvas backpack to the ground and slumped onto the bench."Where's Seto?"Asked Mokuba."Yeah."Said Rex."Where's Kaiba and Mai?They are just in the hospital.It shoulden't have taken them this long."Bakura shrugged and ducked behind a bush as a police squad car passed by.He got out and brushed himself off when it had passed.He became aware of Yugi and Bones playing in the dirt a couple hundred meters away.A big gust of wind blew clumps of Rex,Mokuba's and Bakura's hair in their eyes.Rex looked up."Storm clouds."He said."Mai and Kaiba better hurry before it starts raining and we have to cancel- "(Bakura's eyes widened)"And Mai said it was very important." At these words,Seto Kaiba stumbled out of the hospital.He looked angry,(like always)and had his fists and teeth clenched. "Hello,Seto."Said Mokuba."What is making you so mad-ful right now?" "I just spent some time with Weevil Underwood."Kaiba mumbled."Enough said."Rex said."Where is Mai?"Asked Bakura."If It starts to rain,I'm in trouble because I hate getting wet,sorta like a cat.When a cat gets wet,it starts to scream and shout and jump and scratch and bite.That can really hurt when sometimes your faithful cat decdies to bite.Right,Rex?Isn't that right?" "Uh....Yes."Said Rex."Well,Kaiba,speaking of Weevil,we heard you caused him to be attacked by a vicious husky,and we thought we would throw you a party." "Ha."Kaiba said."It was funny.You should have heard him scream.Man,I thought someone outaside was stabbing a rabid cat!"Kaiba started to laugh,when Mai came out of the hospital."Oh,Rex,MOkuba,Bakura,How good to see you!!"She said.She waved to Yugi and Bones in the background.Bakura noticed she gave a look at Rex like they were up to something. "You woulden't be trying to pull a fast one on your old friend Bakura,would you?"He asked with a raised eyebrow."Because Bakura doesn't take jokes.And if you make a-heck-of-a-fool-of-a-person out of me,I will have to kill you." "No.We arent."Said Rex."Oh,paleeze."Said Kaiba."This sounds like something out of "As The World Turns.""He grunted at Mokuba for throwing rocks."Lets just get this over with.The sky is getting cloudy and looks threatening.So Mai,tell the boy what you were going to." "Stop griping,Seto."Said Mokuba."I remember back with mom and dad you used to gripe." Kaiba was sad because Mokuba had metioned his mom and dad,who had died when he was about Mokuba's age and left them in an orphanage. "Shut up,you brat."Said Kaiba. Rex was mad."Lets get this show on the road!!"He said."We will be going now!!"Rex grabbed Mokuba's and Kaiba's arms and dragged them far away. "So...what dfid you want to talk about?"Asked Bakura,clearing his throat as thunder clapped. "Well."Said Mai,"We need to taslk about...our future." This was the talk Bakura thought he had been waiting for."Uh,yes."Bakura said in a macho voice.Sometimes he wished he could control that lousy accent. "Well,Do you want to be sad in your future?"Asked Mai.Bakura was very puzzled."I...guess not."He said."Who wants to be sad?" Mai shrugged."Well,if you don't want to be sad,woulden't it make you feel alot betterif we could get revenge on who killed Joey,Tea,and if anyone cares,Pegasus?"Bakura nodded very hard."Yeah."He said."Give me 30 seconds with the gaywad,and ill be ringing him out like a mop!!"Bakura rung his hands and did not notice Mai roll her eyes. "Well,don't you think,to get revenge,we need to know who did it?" Bakura nodded. "Well,we've been looking for clues to lead to....this.Do you have any that might help?"Mai smiled a bright smile at Bakura. "Nope."He said. "Well....Oh wait!"Mao said,pretending to arrive at an idea."Something horrible happened to you about a month ago,rignt?"She said,grabbing Bakura's arm and turning it over so that the bandages over the gash showed.The gash was healing,but he liked the band-aid on. Bakura nodded,but Mai relized his eyes looked mad.He was getting suspicious. "W-well,"Mai continued,"Could you tell me what happened?" Bakura's eyes narrowed to slits. "Sure,Mai."He said in a sweet voice.His voice rose as he said the following scentence."As soon as you tell me why your a double crossing maiden who trys to get me to leak information that could get me killed!!"Bakura was so mad he could barely see."You remind me of a baboon."He said,and got up.He 'accidently'stepped on Mai's foot as he hurried over to The bench.He sat down ,looking very mad.Mokuba skipped by,and noticed Bakura."Hello?"He said.Bakura was still as a statue."Hey,Seto.I think you better come look at british dude.He looks like a statue.A very mad one."He skipped away as Kaiba arrived."Uhhh...hello,Bakura.Whats wrong?"He asked."Did a bully punch you?Did a man cut you?did a bug bite you?Did a person anger you?" Balura was so mad he coulden't talk.He was so mad he coulden;t move.Besides,he didn't want to move.He was perfectly happy where he was. "Uh.....you can talk to me."Said Kaiba."Im your friend.I dont even know why you are mad." Bakura was still so mad he coulden't talk,but he talked anyway. "Well,a big old rat just asked me some questions."Said Bakura."I just decdied the rat was even worse than before!!"He said,very mad,so mad he coulden't talk.Rex came over."He Bakura,old pal.Here comes your friend Mai!!"Bakura looked up into Mai's face.Rain began to poor down.It wettened her hair."You know,in the rain you look more like a raccoon thatn a rat."Mai was hurt.She buried her head into her hands and ran away crying."Bakura,that was mean."Said Mokuba."You apoligize right now." "Yes,Mother."Said Bkaura,still so mad he coulden't talk."You made her cry."Said Mokuba.  
  
"Bingo."Bakura replied."So you really can think!!!"Kaiba was startled.Bakura was acting different.Bakura was acting like...like...him!!"Bakura,stop this mess."Said Rex.Bakura decked Rex across his ugly mug."You are so stupid your mother had to get you an eating tutor!!Wait--you coulden't even recogznize your mother!!You called her nana!!" Rex was mad.He didn't like it when people revealed his secrets. Rex decided to punch Bakura."Take that,ugly british guy!!"He said.Bakura b arely was fazed."I'll always be so much more handsome than you!!"He said. "Yeah!!"Said Kaiba."And I do the puching around here!!"Yugi tripped over Rex's foot and fell down."Ow."He said."I fell on the metal rod."He was mad and threw it in the air.It clunked Kaiba on the head,who fainted and fell to the gorund with a groan."Oh,now look what you've done!!"bONE SAID."Now you will get beat up!!Head for the hills!!"And they did. "Kaiba,wake up!!"Said Rex.But Kaiba was so hurt he coulden't even talk.And Bakura was so mad he coulden't even talk.And Mokuba was laughing so hard he coulden't talk.So it was very quiet except for Mokubas laughing. Mai came running from nowhere with wet cheeks and red eyes."Elevate his head!!"She said,and put his head on Rex's backpack."Wake up!!"She said,but Kaiba woulden't wake up.Mai and Bakura kept giving evil glances at eachother."Hey,Seto,wake-up or i'll steal some of your money."Mokuba said.Kaiba's eyes rolled open."Raaaaaaggghhhh....."He groaned.his eyes rolled up into his head and closed again. "Uh....put water on his face."Said Bakura."Maybe that will help."Mai just stood there."Oh,geez,Mai,grow up."Said Rex,and squirted a water bottle on Kaiba's face.Kaiba's eyes opened."Huh?"He said."What happened?"Mai helped him up. "You fainted,Seto."Said Mokuba."Yeah."Said Bakura."Yugi threw a metal rod and hit you on the head." "I'll get that little man!!"Said Kaiba. "No.Thats not fair."Said Bakura."He's like 3 feet shorter than you.You would kill him." "Well,Bakura,that seems to be the idea,now doesn't it?"Said Kaiba. "Stay calm."Mai ordered."Think of something happy." "LIke what?"Asked Kaiba."Well,"Said Mai,"You could think about that Pegasus is dead?"Kaiba's face brightened,but he did not smile."Alright."He said."But still,next time I see Yugi will be the last time HE sees anything." Mai shook her head and groaned like Marge on the Simpsons."Kaiba,can you walk?We need to get going." Bakura flipped a coin that hit Mai in the head on purpose.She glared at him. "Uh,I think I can walk."Said Kaiba.He could.So,the group started walking while Mokuba chattered on about GI Joe.But soon,Kaiba relized someone was missing.He turned around,and noticed Bakura was still planted on the white bench.His face was so screwed up it looked like a Jack-O-Lantern that had been left out till July. Kaiba ran over."Bakura,you big baby,get up.Gee,she just wanted to know.It WOULD help alot.Youv didn't even tell her why you coulden't tell!!You just started spouting off bunches of crap.I don't know why.Well,actually,I do.Your British.All British people seem to be snotty,and think they are better than everyone else.Well I have news for you.The only one here better than everyone else is ME!!ME ME ME!!!"Bakura blinked up at Kaiba. "You are rude and snide."Said Bakura."How dare you insult my heritage!!When I was transported to your high school from england,you didn't have any friends at school.You would make fun of everyone.Even me.You used to call me"The crocidile Hunter."But then,I became your friend.So did everybody else.But you are still ugly and stupid and as rude as you ever were!!"Bakura hit Kaiba.And everyone knows if you hit Kaiba your a dead man walking. "I'll....KILL YOU!!"Said Kaiba.But he didn't.He just went to catch up witbh his other friends. Bakura was now all alone.  
  
"Oh no!!"Said Yugi."I hit Kaiba's head!!Now I'll die for sure!!"He buried his face in the sand."Dead man walking....."Bones said."Shut up!!"Yugi snapped."At least I don't LOOK that way!!"Bones sneered."Be quiet.I'm not the one that knocked out Seto Kaiba.But,on the bright side,Thats gotta be some kind of record." "Hey,your right!!"Yugi suddenly said."Uh...I am?"Asked Bones.Yugi nodded."It is some kind of record.Now,everyone thinks I'm the bestest fighter ever!!Me,Yugi Motou,knocked out Seto Kaiba!!"Yugi puffed out his chest."Step aside."He said to Bones."I'm Yugi Motou,and I knowcked out Seto Kaiba." "Yes sir!!"Said Bones.But the funny thing was that Yugi didn't need to go there. "Now,I have to go beat up more celebrities."Said Yugi.He felt really tough.But what he didn't recellect was that the rod incident was an accident. "Uh,Yugi,I don't think you should do that..."Said Bones,who was very smart but never acted like it."Perposterous!!"Yugi boasted."I will go beat up Arnold Schwartsinigger!!" Bones was nervous."Ok."Said Bones."Whatever."  
  
Bakura had finally decided to follow,but he was far behind.He was lucky to be alive.Why Kaiba didn't kill him,he'd never know.All he knew was he didn't want Kaiba as a best friend anymore,and he wished he could help liking Mai,but he coulden't. "Hurry up,Bakura!!"Said Mokuba."Everyone will be so sad if you get lost!!!" "No they won't."Mumbled Bakura.Mokuba didn't understand.Bakura was usually so happy."Hey,Bakura,why don't you tell us one of your great stories,OK?I'm sure we'll be glad to listen!!"Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's hand."Come on."He said."I don't want this monster punching an innocent little child in the face." Bakura was shocked because now Kaiba thought he was mean.He wasn't mean.He didn't like it when people thought he was mean. "I'm not mean!!"Said Bakura."If you think I'm mean,your wrong."Kaiba gave a snide laugh and turned around."You like to punch people."Said Mokuba,and ran ahead with Kaiba. Soon,Rex came back with Bakura."Hey."He said.Bakura grunted.His normally hansome face looked rotten and distorted."Uh,Mai wants to say sorry."Said Rex.Bakura became a little happier."She does?But why--I was so mean!!"Rex hesitated."Well....um....I...was....I mean,It was my....." Bakura cocked his head."Yes?"He asked."Alright,you wanna know?"ASsked Rex."It was my idea.My idea.Got that?I coulden't take it any longer,because I had to find out who did this or..."Rex hesitated."I could be next.See?I got Mai in trouble for a totally selfish reason and guess what I don't really care if you ever forgive me because I never liked you anyway." Rex hurried up and got away.Bakura was sad everyone thought he was mean. He was also sad because Rex never liked him.But he decided it was time for him to apoligize to Kaiba and Mai.But when he got nervous,he talked alot and he was afraid it would happen again but there was nothing he could do about it. "Uh,Mai?"He said.She just leaned over and asked Rex if he heard something."Yeah."He said."Bakura was talking to you."Mai glared at Rex."What do YOU want?"She asked,one eye slightly squinted."Well,uh,I wanted to say that I was sorry."Bakoo said,and gave a quick nod."I was very mean and I apoligize." Mai thought a moment and smiled.OK."She said."I can't stay mad at you Bakura because your always so happy."Bakura nodded."But once,I got mad.It was at my mom when she took my phone out of my room because I kept calling girls and overlapping my plans with hers.Its a funny story,really,cuz once I did something really bad.Wanna hear?" "Uh,thats OK,Bakura."Said Mai."Look.Heres a really pretty beetle we can catch and watch." "Uh...a beetle?"Asked Bakura. "Yep."Said Mai."I know!!Lets give it to Weevil!!" Bakura cocked his head."But uhhh...I thought we didn't like Weevil."Bakura snickered as Kaiba tripped up ahead and tried to blame it on Rex,but Rex was 4 feet away so that coulden't be possible. "I like Wee!!"Said Mai."He's very nice and likes to share!!" Bakura wasn't so sure.  
  
"We want to see Arnold Schwartsinigger!!"Said Yugi."Right now.I wanna beat him up!!"Yugi was at a studio for makiing movies. "Ha!!"Said the lady at the desk."Your so puny you coulden't beat up Gary Paulsen!!Who are you fooling?Leave now before you humiliate yourself,shorty!!"She gave a cackle. Yugi relized something.It was true!! "Bones!!"He cried,heartbroken."I am the most shortest,most puny kid in all the state.It was just an acident I beat up Seto Kaiba!!"Bones nodded."Isn't it wierd how you figure things out hours after I'd been trying to tell you?"Yugi buried his fat face into his hands. "But at least your a better duelest than Kaiba--you creamed him,remember?"Yugi did remember how he beat up kaiba in a duel once using the most unstoppable card ever--Exodia. "But Iw oudlen't have won without Exodia!!"Said Yugi."Face it!!Im a sucky dueler and a sucky person.Im ugly.No girl wants to go out with me because my hair is in the shape of a star!!"He busted out crying. "Excuse me?"Said a voice."HI!!!!"Bones said."Who are you?You look familier!!"Yugi kept sobbing and trying to shield his hair so no one could see how he looked."So do you...."Said the voice.Yugi thought that the voice sounded very familier,too."I know you!!"The girl said."I went on a blind date with you once!!" "Yeah!!"Said Bones."I did!!And I remember seeing you in the paper once,but I don't think it was good....."Yugi slowly looked up,and to his suprise....there stood Tea!!The ugly,nasty female with a pokey butt and nasty racoon eyes. 


	8. Next chappie Chappie 8I think Mai and Ba...

Chapter the eighth  
  
"But Tea,we thought you were dead!!"Said Yugi."I went to a morgue and everything to tell them who died--your face was so shot up we coulden't tell who it was but I knew it was you.It had the clothes you were wearing and everything!!So I ran away."  
Tea was puzzled."I didn't die--but I did see everything.I was talking to a girl.She had brown hair like me,and she was from a makeover place.I said maybe she could make herself over so we could look sorta like twins,so she said OK.Thats why we looked the same.And as for you,I saw you running out of the plane,and I thought you deserted me.So,I got outta there.I met up with Weevil along the way,you know,we're old friends?"  
Bones nodded."Ummm...yeah.Well,the police think the suposed murders of you and Joey and Pegasus are linked.Maybe the murderer did it because he thought it was you?So,Go to the police and tell them everything you know!!We'll be watching you on News 8 tonight!!"  
Tea nodded."OK,Ill go.See ya!!"Tea waved and walked away.Yugi immediatly took out his phone,and dialed Mai's number.  
"Hello,Mai?"He asked.  
"Yeah.Hello,Yugi."She said."What do you want?Im talking to Bakura about something very important."  
"Well,"Said Yugi,"Tea's not dead!!"  
"Oh,No!!"Mai said."I thought the murderer got rid of her for good!!Gosh darn it!!"  
Yugi groaned."Mai,be practical.Anyway,Tea had some good info on him.She should be on the news tonight,telling us whats wrong.Our county had a horrible police force,but if they can't figure it out maybe we can!!"  
Mai was starting to understand."OK."She said."Just a second."  
Yugi could hear Mai talking to everyone in a loud voice.When she said 'Tea's alive',there were tons of groans."Well,"She said,"She had alot of clues.She'll be on the news tonight and Yugi says we should see if we can figure it out!!"Yugi could hear Mokuba gripe about 'too much walking',and Kaiba said that it built character.  
"Ok."Mai said."Thanks,Yugi."She hung up the phone.  
  
"Here,Weevil."Said Mai."We got you a beetle.Oh,and Me,Rex,Mokuba,Bakura,and Kaiba wanted to know if we could possibly watch the news here for a while?"Weevil was puzzled."Yeah,sure,but Im not sure of the basis of your thinking.Come on,gather round.I was just watchong the news.Oh,I think I must be delerious because I could of sworn I saw Tea Gardener's face and it said,"Coming up next."It was funny,really,because--"Bakura shook the beetle out of the jar and shoved it in Weevil's mouth,who shushed up.Tea came on."Its Tea!!"Said Mokuba."Shush."Kaiba said."We all know that."Mai shushed Kaiba.Rex shished Mai.Bakura shushed Rex.Mokuba shushed Bakura.Weevil shushed Mokuba.On and on till everyone was shushed.  
"Well,"Said Tea,"He had....a nice voice?Oh,and he almost shot me with a pistol.I narrowly escaped.He shot the other girl.He said,"Yugi Motou is next",whatever that means.So,Thats all I have to say."Oh,and he laughs like a gaywad."  
The heading ended."What was that?"Asked Kaiba,angry."How is that horrible info suppoised to actually help us?The only useful part was 'Yugi Motou is next,which I guess means we should be bidding our goodbyes to Yugi.I think--"  
Rex's phone rang.  
"Its Yugi."He said."Hello,Yugi.You heard that,didn't you?"  
Rex heard Yugi gulp."I need to be safe!!I need to be around someone tough,like Kaiba!!Ill meet you at Weevils hospital room.Im so scared!!"Yugi hung up."He sounded scared."Said Rex."He's coming here,if you dont mind,Wee."Wee shook his head."But I need to smoke."He lit one.  
"No you dont!!"Said Kaiba.Mokuba's only 8 and his lungs dont need to be intoxicated at such a young age."He put the cigeratte out in Wee's ear and threw it out the window."I hope he doesn't want to kill me."Said Bakura."Because so many people care about me.The world will whither and fall."  
"Actuyally,we would probably get along better with 1 less person who is opinionative,smug,and full of himself."Said Rex.Bakura was mad.  
"Be nice."Said Mai."Or ill stick you in a monkey house."Rex was sad.  
Kaiba decided he would take Mokuba out to see the ducks in the courtyard."Ill be right back!!"He said,and the walked into the courtuard.There were about 7 ducks fighting.Feathers were flying everywhere and horrid squaking noises were heard.One duck bit another duck on the neck,choppingoff his head."Seto,what happened?"Asked Mokuba."Is the duckie really dead?"Kaiba covered Mokuba's eyes."Uh,no.Its just....playing a prank on him.Yeah,thats it.Say,lets go get us a coke,huh?"  
"No!!"Said Moku."I wanna watch the duckies!!"Kaiba just grabbed Mokuba and dragged him back into the room.Yugi had arrived and was shaking on the bed."Its OK."Said Bakura."If he kills you,at least we'll surivie."  
Yugi shivered."What are you talking about?There is absolutly no good in this at all!!Nothing!!"  
Kaiba thought."Actually,there is.You see,we can use Yugi as the bait to get whoever it is to come.But someone has to get whoever it is to know Yugi will be wherever he will be."  
"Is anyone else confused?"Asked Rex."No one at all?"  
"Look,idiot,one of us will go do something that lets the murder person aware of where Yugi is.That will draw him there and Kaiba can beat him into oblivion!"Said Mai.Rex nodded.  
"I don't like it!!"Said Rex."Especially since Bones went with Tea and he's my bestest friend!!"  
Nobody listened to Yugi."What about poor old Weevil Underwood?"Asked Weevil."Does he have any say?"Nobosy listened to Weevil,either.They just left the room.  
"Ok."Said Mai."Theres..1..2...3..4..5...6 people here,so that means 3 will go in each."Me,I can't go with Rex."  
"Why not?"Asked Rex.  
"Because your annoying."Said Mai."So I want to go with Bakura and Yugi,OK?So Rex,Kaiba and Mokuba can go together,OK?"Everyone said OK because noone argued with Mai ever.No one knows why.  
"Ok.Kaiba's people can go do something to make him no that Yugi is....whatever location we choose him to be at,OK?"Everyone didn't argue with Mai again.  
"Ok,so...Yugi can be in the woods?"Asked Rex."Where there isnt very many people?"  
Kaiba argued with Rex."The woods is scary to Mokuba.How about we go to that one alley behind the petshop?"Rex started to argue,But Kaiba looked at him with piercing eyes and he didn't."Ok."Said Mai."We'll wait there."  
Kaiba nodded."OK,whatever.You guys have a good time."  
"Yeah."Mumbled Rex."Except for you,Mai.Im not annoying."  
"You are to!!"She argued.  
Rex nodded because no one ever argued with Mai.  
Mokuba started running away."Stop!!"Said Kaiba."First we have to figure something out."He said.  
"Lets do something that has to do with breaking in!!"Said Rex.  
Kaiba glared."Lets!!"Said Mokuba."Oh,alright."kaiba said."Let's see.We break in to....a newspaper place and print it on a paper?"Mokuba shook his head."We make up a crazy zoo animal and name it YUGIISINTHEALLEYBEHINDTHEPETSHOP?"  
Rex glared."I know!!We break into a radio station and I use My amazing DJ skills and incerdibly loud voice to make a broadcast over the most popular radio station!!"  
"Sounds good to me!!"Said Mokuba.Kaiba nodded."But whats the most popular station?"He asked."101.2 CRAP of course!!"He said."The one I used to do until Bandit Keith got the job."  
"Ok."Said Kaiba."But thats all the way in Northside,and we have to go through the scary forest Mokuba hates!!"  
"Don't imbarass me,you pumpas!!"Said Mokuba."We could go around it?"  
"Its surrounded by river,genius."Said rex."Remember me and your little swim?"  
"We could take another little swim!!"Said Mokuba.  
"As long as it doesn't involve dogs biting your wang."Mombled Rexie."Remember what Spotty did?"  
That brought a memory to Kai Kai."What ever happened to Spotty,anyway?"He asked Mokuba."That dog costed me a whole wad of money to buy from Mai's great grandmother's best friends' daughters' husbands' gambling buddy!!!"  
"Well,"Said Mokuba,"He got killed in a horible incounter.We think a wolf or something got im'."  
"Oh."Rex said."Remember that baby wolf?What ever happened to it?"  
"I don't know."Said Mokuba."It ran away."Rex was satisfied with that answer.  
"Ok."Said Kaiba."Get in the water cuz we have to work fast.Then,we have to get back fast because Mai and Bakura can't handle a murderer.Mai would freak and Bakura would wet his pants."  
"OK."Said Rex."Geronimo!!"He hurled himself into the water,creating a large splash which drenched Kaiba and Mokuba."Geez,Rex,what did you eat for breakfast,bricks?"Asked Kaiba,sampling the water with his finger."It seems awfully warm....Rex,did you...."Rex closed his eyes and shook his head."No way!!"  
Kaiba didn't want to go in.But Mokuba wanted him to.Mokuba ran 100 yards back,and ran as fast as he could towards the unsespecting Kaiba.He ran full-fledged into him,causing both of them to fall into the water."hey!"Rex said."My hat!!Its floating away!!"Rex began to swim after the rather tall red snowhat.It got caught on a rock,and he grabbed for it.He missed.The hat floated over to Kaiba,who tossed it farther down-stream."No!!Im not attractive without that hat!"Rex said.Kaiba and Mokuba looked at eachother and shrugged.Rex wasn't a good swimmer at all,but he tried his best to get it.He knew Kaiba was very strong and an excellent swimmer."Hey,Dick Tracy,get my hat for me?"Kaiba hated it when people called him Dick Tracy because of the large blue trenchcoat he always wore.Some people even called him dreesman because it fanned out like a dress when he ran."No!!"Said Keeba."I will not!!I am not Dick Tracy!!"  
"Oh,shut up."Mokuba said,and he went after the hat.He could barely swim."You stupid!!"Said Kaiba and Rex at the same time.The went after Mokuba.The current tossed Mokuba's head into a rock."Silva bells...."He said,and fainted.Kaiba grabbed him and held onto him while Rex retrieved the hat.They both went on shore for a break."Gosh."Said Rex."Im soaked.My clothes...ew,swomp gunk.I know!!You can put your clothes in here and we can wear our bathing suits!!  
"No."Said Kaiba."Im so scronny and have an ugly body shape."  
"Oh,who cares if you do!!(Though he doesnt)Said Rex."No one will see you!!Youll be uinder water and this way your cape wont get wet,superman!!Kaiba made a stranging motion at Rex."Silva bells..."Mokuba murmered."Where am I?"He grabbed a hunk of clay and started messing with it.moments later he stopped.It was a dinosaur's head.Or,so he said.It didn't look like one at all.  
"Rex,look!!I made a dinosaur for you!!"He said."What is that?"Asked Rex."Thats an insult to our extinct friends!!"He grabbed the dinosaur and stomped on it.Mokuba started to cry.  
"See why Mai says your annoying."Said Kaiba."Your so opinionative."Rex was sad.He decided to grab some water with his hat and throw it at Keeba.But when he put the hat in the water,it got swept away.  
"My hat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He wailed."Not again!!Mother nature doesn't want me to have it!!Well mother nature can kiss my-blurb!!"A wave of water smacked his face."My hats gone forever."He moaned.Mokuba showed him another dinosaur."Get that thing away from me!!"He snapped.A fly came and buzzed around Rex.  
"Boy,Rex,you must really stink."Said Kaiba."well,I haven't had a bath in weeks!!"Rex said.He was sad that his hat was gone.suddenly,his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"He said.It was Mai.  
"Rex,your hat just came floating down the stream.Or,at least I hope it wasn't yours,cuz we gave it to Weevil.Sorry."She hing up.Rex was furious."My hat went to a stinky,dumpster-digging nerdy glasses wearing plane flaring freak!!"He said.Kaiba didn't know what to say."Uh...who would that be?"Asked Mokuba.  
"As if you didn't know!!"Rex shouted.Mokuba looked puzzled."Weevil Underwood!!"Rex finally said.  
"Hey!!"Said Mokuba."Weevil Underwood is very nice and he is all of our friend,escpecially Mai's!!"  
"He's not my friend."Said Kaiba."That makes Mai a nerd too,I guess."  
"Mai's not a nerd!!"Said Mokuba."Your a nerd!!"Said Rex."Well your a dork!!"Kaiba said to Rex.  
"Shut up everybody!!"Said Mokuba."We need to get back into the water and go to the radio station so poor little Yugi isn't shaking with fear for months."  
"I like the sound of that."Said Rex,But Kaiba shushed him."OK."Said Kaiba."But I think we should walk.Swimming may be faster,but it sucks.I get all wet,and I have to wear my bathing suit."  
"Besides."Mokuba said,"The water's dirty,and the forest isn't TOO scary."  
"OK."Said Rex."But I was looking forward to swimming."  
Kaiba was mad.He started to walk away from Rex,at a very fast pace."Wait up!!"Rex said,as Mokuba ran and caught up with his brother.All the slipping,sliding,dancing and moving involved to being a DJ had caused Rex to have very weak knees,so he coulden't run very fast.Kaiba just started to run.He was very swift and very fast and very strong,so even Mokuba who was young and flexible had to run as fast as he could to keep up."Seto,can you stop this?!"He asked,out of breath.Kaiba just grabbed Mokuba and gave him a piggy back.Pretty soon,Rex gave up."Im not coming!!"He said."Be that way!!But you can't make a radio broadcast without ME,because I know all the controls and YOU don't!!"Rex sat down by a giant tree,and Kaiba came to a halt.He put Mokuba down."He's right."Kaiba mumbled,and he went back to Rex."Whatever,Rex.But you have to try to get there,or murderer will find Yugi before we get a chance to broadcast.Then we won't be back in time,and Bakura,Yugi and Mai will have to fend for themselves,and none of them are very strong!!They need me to help them fignt!!"  
Rex got up and started to follow Kaiba.Kaiba picked up a stick and poked at several things along the trail path,including a large fireant's nest,a squahed squirrel,and a dead fox.Eeverythime he poked them,a flurry of large,ugly bugs scampered out."Ew,Seto!!"Mokuba cried. 


	9. in this chapter,Mai and Bakura break it ...

Chapter the ninth  
  
"Bakura,if you fall out of the tree,Im not in the mood to go to the hospital!!"Mai said."So be careful!!"Bakura raised an arm to wave,but lost his balance.Kaiba snickered as Bakura started to stumble.Mai gasped.Mokuba,though,grabbed Bakura's shirt just in time to avoid the fall."Oh thank you Mokuba!!"Mai said."I was afraid he was going to fall!!!"Bakura smiled."I never fall."He said,and they started to climb again."Anyway Kaiba,I'm going to try to ask him why.If he tells me,well,then Ill stay with him.If he doesn't,Ill break up with him,OK?"Kaiba nodded."Sounds good to me."He said.  
  
"Bakura,I have to talk to you."Mai said.Bakura slowly slid down the tree branch."Yes?"He asked.Mai grabbed his arm and took him behind a tree.She peiced together a phony story in her mind."Well,Bakura,Ive been worried about you."She said."Why?"Asked Bakura,puzzled."My mom worries about me.She calls me on my cell phone all the time,but I just dont answer.It can be embarrasing to talk to your mom in front of your friends or girlfriend.She askes me how im doing and if my hairs clean and stuff.But she lives all the way in England.England is very far away.Across seas.I was a foreighn exchange student.It was funner over here,so I told my mom just to let me stay.So she did.Interesting,huh?" Mai had been looking at her nails."Wha?"She asked."Anyway,Theres something I wanted you to tell me.If you get mad because I asked,well,I dont think we should stay together.There are certain secrets couples should tell eachother and I think YOU should tell me where that cut on your arm came from!!She grabbed his arm and flipped it over,exposing the bandages along his main vein. For a moment,Mai thought Bakura was mad.His eyes grew narrow.But then,he sighed."Well,mai,you win."He mumbled."But you have to promise NOT TO TELL.I could get in so much trouble,they could kill me."Mai nodded."Of course I won't tell."She said. "Well,....."Bakura began.Mai was listening intently."Well,someone cut me."He said."Thats bad."Mai said."yeah."Bakura said."It hurt.It started to bleed.Everywhere.Blood leaves pretty bad stains,so I didn't like it.Ew,I said,now--" "Please,Bakura,stick to what we were talking about.Who cut you,and why?" "Well..."Said bakoo,"I was just sitting there,and the guy ran up and cut me.With a knife.He said if I ever tell he would kill me.And you'll never guess who it was." "Who?" "It was.....Pegasus." "Pegasus is dead,though!!Its OK to tell--he can't hear!!" Bakura acted scared."But what if what Bandit Kieth said is true.Yousaid he was really nice to you,and wasn't a lier.Maybe Pegausus isn't dead!!" Mai shook her head."Kieth was tryting to get us to come to him for help.He's mad at me and would lie or do anything to make me mad." Bakura nodded."But what if he has henchmen?That one guard,Kimo,that Ive heard about is pretty mean looking.And also,I released his own hounds on him.He's probably holding a grudge for that." Kaiba shifted closer to the tree.He was having fun eavsdropping on thier conversation."Do you hear something?"Bakura asked.Mai shook her head."Nope.Now get on with the details." Bakura told her several other things. "If you just told Kaiba,he might be able to do something about it."Mai said."He's big and strong.If anyone tries to kill you he'll be the one to stop it." Bakura nodded."Ok.Well,you got what you wanted.You happy now?"Mai nodded,but wasn't at all happy about Bakura's rude approach. Bakura went to eat.Mai stepped out,only to have Kaiba confront her."I didn't catch it all."He said."What did you learn?" Mai shoved him aside."Why should I tell you?Even I could see you over there.That bright blue trenchcoat doesn't hide you that well." "C'mon,tell me." "I told Bakura to tell you.He probley will.But,if he doesn't,thats his bad.Now go away."She shoved kaiba once again.This time,though,he stubled and fell."Are you OK,Seto?"asked Mokuba." "Im fine."Kaiba said.But he was embarrased.He decided to throw a stick at Mai's face.She was cooking a sausage.Kaiba drew back his hand."Seto,I woulden't do that if I was you."Mokuba advised.So Kaiba put down the stick.He felt like throwing it at Mokuba."Kaiba,I found a little tree frog.I'm going to name him hoppy."Said Bakoo,and he hugged the little tree frog."Give me a shoe box,OK?"Kaiba threw Bakura the box to his shoes,which said 'LOAFERS' in big brown letters.Bakoo put some ants in the box and some leaves and some sticks and the frog in the box."Thats a cool little frog!!"Mokuba said.He took it out."Hey Mai,wanna see the frog?"He chunked it down.It landed on her shoulder.Kaiba laughed."What was that?"She asked,and she turned around,only to be facing.....A BIG OL' FROG!!!!She squealed and jumped.She threw the frog,and Kaiba caught it just in time.But by now he was rolling with laughter,and he dropped the frog on his chest.It went into his shirt. "Hey,wheres the little frog?"He asked. "Did you let him go?"Bakura asked."No."Mai said.She was laughing."Its down Kaiba's shirt!!!" Kaiba felt the frog walk."Ew!!Its so.....cold!!!Get it off!!!Help me!!"He stood up and did a million jigs.He did back flips.He did front flips.But he never saw the frog land on the gorund."It must still be in there!!"he thought,and he flipped,did belly flops,and bellowed in his loudest voice.By now,everyone was cracking up. "Whats wrong?"He said."Can't you see--theres a frog on me?"Bakura opened his hands."Hey Kaiba!!Look!!"He said.The little frog was in Bakura's hands. "He's been in here before you even started to dance!!!"Kaiba's face changed to an expression of horror as he noticed all the men standing around with cameras.They were all laughing and pointing."What are they doing here?"Kaiba asked,trying to cover his face. "They're sight see-ers!!"Mai explained between laughter. Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and ran off.Soon,Mokuba,Bakura and Mai followed. "That was so funny!!"MOkuba said."Can you teach me how to do that,Seto?" "Not now."Kaiba replied,through gritted teeth.He heard people in the background saying,"This'll be the top story!!"And laughing. "Bakura,I hate you."Kaiba said."Why didn't you tell me men were watching and you had the frog?" "I tried,but I was laughing too hard."Bakura explained. Kaiba coulden't take it anymore. "EVERYONE STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" He said in his loudest voice.It was silent.No birds chirped,and no one breathed.A man coughed,and Kaiba tossed a rock at him. "Come on,Kaiba."Mai said."It will probley never even be in the paper!!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY "Look,its you!!"Bakura said pointing to a pic on a newspaper.Kaiba was dancing,and had a really funny look on his face that was like !!-_-!!! There was a kid on the street yelling,"Extra Extra!!Seto Kaiba takes up exotic dancing!!Extra Extra!!"Kaiba grabbed the kid."Ill give you 100 dollers never to say that again!"He said.The kid took the money and ran off.But at the end of the street,Kaiba could hear him saying it still. "Argh!!!"Kaiba said."Im losing it!!"Kaiba ran up to his house and busted open the door.He layed down on the couch and buried his head into the pillows."Uh,Are you OK?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba nodded."Im just sad."Rex came up."How ya doin man?"He asked.Kaiba whined."Not so good huh?"He walked away."Rex come back!!"Mai said."We have to play Pokemon cards!!" "Me too!!"Mokuba said,and ran out.Bakura poured hot marbles on Kaiba's neck.Kaiba didn't stir.Bakura whipped him with Mokuba's jump rope.Nothing."Ill flip you over then!!"Bakura said.So he did. Kaiba was asleep. "Whoa."Bakura said."Far out."And he slowly inched out of the room. "Whats happening?"ASked Mokuba,pointing at the TV.A lady and a man were............doing that,and Mai and Rex were letting Mokuba watch it. "They are.......playing with pokemon toys."Bakura said. "Well,why are they naked?"ASked Mokuba."Because."Bakura said."They....are waiting for they're son to get out of the shower." "How come they are kissing?" "They aren't.The husband is choking,and the wife is trying to get it out."  
  
"Oh.so THATS why the guys' groaning."Mokuba said,and he settled down to watch it some more. "What are you thinking?"Bakura asked Mai and Rex."Hes eight years old!!How bazooka are you?" "Lighten up."Rex said.Bakura sat down."Mai,could you turn this?"He asked."I really don't think its a good idea.For you or Mokuba." "Sure."Mai said.She turned it as Rex groaned."I was watchin' that."Rex mumbled.But he dropped it when Mai glared at him.Mokuba sat playing with a GI Joe toy.He decided it was time his big brother woke up. He walked into the living room."Leave Kaiba alone."Mai said,her eyes glued to the screen.But Mokuba didn't take orders from anyone except Kaiba,so he walked in,supried to find that Kaiba's living room TV was on the news.On the screen was a movie of Kaiba dancing,Mai laughing,and Bakura picking up the little frog that gad been hopping. "We were watching,when Seto Kaiba decided he'd put on a show for us."A man on TV said."It was the funniest thing Ive ever seen.A boy of his stature doing such a rediculous mixture of various moves!!!" Kaiba's eyes were wide open and plastered on the screen in amazement."Seto,Its OK."Mokuba said,because whenever Kaiba got mad,he took it out on whoever was around him,and in this case,it was Mokuba."Go away."Kaiba mumbled.Mokuba didn't listen.He just clicked off the TV. The telephone rang. "Hello,Kaiba!!"Said someone on the other line.It was Bones!! "Nice dance.Can you teach me how?"There was the laughter of Bones and Yugi,then the telephone hung up."Even Bones and Yugi are poking fun at me."Kaiba said."What are Mai,Bakura and Rex doing?Watching this too?" "Nope."Mokuba replied."They were watching a lady and a man playing with pokemon toys.The man was choking,and the woman tried to get it out.And they were naked because they were waiting for there son to get out of the shower." Kaiba was puzzled."O-OK."He said."Whatever.Say,do you want to play nentendo?" Mokuba clapped."Sure!!"He said."Lets play,'Crash Bandicoot:TheWrath of Cortex'. Kaiba nodded,sat down in the floor,and clicked on the game.the word,'LOADING' appeared,and they waited until it started up.Kaiba chose level 4,and a big Dinosaur chasing a Bandicoot(The charecter Kaiba was playing)Flashed onto the screen.Kaiba jerked his hands side to side and jutted out his tongue as he played.  
  
"Go Seto!!"Shouted Mokuba.The bandicoot fell into a lava pit and Kaiba's turn was over."dam* it!!"He shouted,and handed the controller to his little brother.Mokuba did the part perfectly. "How did you get to be so dam* good?"Asked Kaiba.Mokuba shrugged,and began doing a part where a stampede of pig looking things chased him down and over a cliff. As hours passed,Mokuba still hadn't lost a life.He looked at Kaiba,who was very tired of waiting.Mokuba killed the Bandicoot on purpose."Here,Seto."He said."Your turn."Kaiba shunned it off."I dont wanna play anymore."He said."Why not?"Asked Mokuba.Kaiba shrugged,and entered the room with Mai,Rex and Bakura.They were playing with LEGO's.Rex had made a large,mean-looking dinosaur.Mai had made a mall(That was filled with clothes from the GI Joe dolls),and Bakura had made a man. "Thats a very nice man."Kaiba said.Everyone looked up at him.Rex supressed laughter."Hey Kaiba!!Your even more famous than before!!We saw you on the news!!"Kaiba covered his eyes."Tell me Im dreaming."He said. "Ok.Your dreaming."Bakoo said."Anyway,my man is a perfect example of what real men's favorite thing to do is.Nothing."He stood back to admire his work,and rex made his Lego dionsaur attack the man,crushing him to many pieces."rex!!"Mai said."You aploigize right now!!"Rex stuck out his long tongue."No way.I hate Bakura."He said.Bakura was very sad."You hate me?"He said. "Yeah."Rex said."I hate you.You are a wuss with a funny accent.Hey everybody.Lets all make fun of Bakura!!!"" Mai slapped Rex across his fat,child-like face.Kaiba gave a short clap and laughed.Even Mokuba laughed.But Bakura was too dazed by the previous remark. "Hey!!"Rex said."He IS a wuss!!"Mai slapped Rex in the same place.He decided he would shut up. "I wanna go home."He said."I may get slapped 5 times more there,but hey,at least mother doesn't hit as hard as Mai." "Don't go,Rex!!"Mokuba said."Your my friend." Rex was just pouting on the couch as a servant walked in with a large plate of food.It had orange juice,cereal,and a grapefruit."H-heres y-your breakfast."Said the servant,who was scared to death of Kaiba.Kaiba cocked and eyebrow. "U-um,sir."Said the servant,shaking."Did I ask for any breakfast?"Kaiba asked,staring the servant right in the eye."n-no,but I thought it might be nice because--" "SHUT UP!!!Kaiba bellowed."Your worthless,moneyless,and knowledgeless.Without me,you'd be grifting on street corners!!I can fire you just like that,but I choose to help you support your horrible family!!Now don't bring me breakfast when I dont ask for it and always refer to me as Master or Sir,you got it?"He asked.Mai felt sorry for the man."I ordered it."She said.The servant was puzzled.Kaiba looked at her.Mai took it from the man and thanked him as the man ran out for his life. "Why'd you take pity on HIM?"Mokuba asked with disgust."Seto can handle it."Kaiba nodded. Mai threw the breakfast away."Its just that you shoulden't yell at people like that."She said."Im gonna go give him a tip for working to hard." "Ill go with you!!"Bakura said,and they both ran out. "Oh,puh-leeze!!!"Kaiba said."He's a servant.He's worthless.Hes poor.Hes short.Hes gay.I hate him." Rex was supressing laughs."Why dont you fire him?"Rex asked. "Im not that horrible!!"Kaiba said."Im the nicest person ever!!"Kaiba paused when the servant came in with a happy look. "That pretty girl just gave me a whole heap of money!!"He said."That boy,too!!Now,I dont have to wrok for YOU any more!!You disgust me,Seto Kaiba!!"He ran out.Rex was laughing his head of. '"MAI!!!!!" Kaiba shouted.her and Bakoo ambled into the room."What?"She asked."Why did you give him ALL the money I gave you?"He asked."It was for you,not some worthless Garbage digger!!" "Well,I knew you probley weren't paying him much at all."Mai said."You got me right."Kaiba replied.So he decided to drop it.He had only been paying the guy 4.95 an hour to be Kaiba's personal slave.All of Kaiba's other personal slaves had quit.Now all he had left was 10 chefs,10 cleaners and 40 people who did yardwork.Now Kaiba needed a new personal slave.He rang a little bell,and 3 people ran up. "Put up an add for a 'Useful slave to be payed 14.95 an hour.'He said."Thats not true!!"Bakura said.Kaiba shrugged."So?"He asked.The servants ran off to put up the add."Your going to get ALOT of calls."Rex said.Kaiba nodded."Ill just hire them all,if they're men.You can't have women as personal slaves.they dont move fast enough."Mai grunted."That didn't sound right."She said.Kaiba glared at Mai."do YOU wanna be my slave?"He asked Bakura."No."he said."Too bad!!"Kaiba said."You'd make a good one!!"Bakura was happy."You rally think so?"He asked.Kaiba nodded."I mean,you do whatever Mai says already."Bakura blushed.That little remark was meant to make Bakura embarrased. "I need a job."Rex said."But all we can do is work at Beefers.Nobody wants a 15-year old doctor." "Be a DJ again."Bakura said."They make good money,and you are very good at it." "Yeah!!"Mai said."When I stole your job,they fired me and said they wanted you back because I insulted alot of people." Rex didn't like remembering that horrible time when she had said things that weren't very nice. "I think I want to take a break from that for a while."Said rex."It gave me Really weak knees and all that stuff." Kaiba remembered that Rex had a hard time running fast and everything. "I dont need a job."Kaiba boasted."I already have one.Im the owner of a big computer company.Its not that hard,even." Everyone was tired of hearing Kaiba's bragging."Im hungry now."Kaiba said.He rang the bell.a person came with a burrito."Thanks,Butch."Said kaiba,and he tipped the guy and ate it."Im hungry too,you know."Mokuba said.Mokuba rang the bell and the guy came with Spaghetti O's."See?We get whatever we want,whenever we want it!!!"Nobody was impressed,so Kaibabits shut up. Mokuba ate his spaghetti O's,and everyone was happy."I'm goin home for a while."Rex said. "But why?"Kaiba asked,secretly happy. "Because my mom and dad are probley scared,what with me being gone for a month."Kaiba nodded.Rex grabbed a bag and was gone. "Lets go swimmin'!!!"Mokuba asked Bakura,pulling on his jeans."Yeah,lets!!!"Bakura said."Kaiba,can we go swimming in your HUMONGOUS swimming pool that you usually keep to yourself because your selfish?" Kaiba had to think about that.He looked at Bakuras,Mais and Mokubas puppy dog faces."Oh,alright."He said.Bakura was happy.Everyone ran into a bathroom to change.Kaiba had to go all the way up to the 4th floor bathroom.He coulden't stand elevators,so he had to take the stairs.He had been waitng for WEEKS for the repair man to fix the escalator. By the time he got there he could barely pull on his swimming shorts he was so tired.Then,he decided he would take the elevator down,very bravely.He grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulder.He catiuosly stepped on to the elevator like a soldier going to war.He pushed the 1st floor button because thats where the pool was in the backyard.There was a big scary mermaid statue in the middle of the pool and a fountain,and you could see it if you looked out of the glass elevator.That scared Kaiba,so he kept his eyes shut tight.When the elevator started,Kaiba's stomach went up to his mouth.He almost barfed.His head began to spin,and he had to grab on to the railing.The thing stopped at the 3rd floor,to let someone on.It was Mai.She saw Kaiba's green face."What wrong?"She asked. "Elevator."Kaiba croaked.She nodded.Kaiba admired how she could just stand there while it went down and stopped at the 2nd floor to let someone on.It was Bakura.Bakura noticed Kaiba looking very sick."Wha?"He asked MAi."Elevator."She replied.The elevator started go9ing down.Kaiba fell to the floor,and barfed everywhere.When they reached the 1st floor,he ordered someone to clean it up and stumbled out back into the yard.Mokuba was climbing on the big mermaid statue already."Mokuba,what did I tell you about getting in the pool without me?"He coraked."You can swim that good."Bakura and Mai dove into the water,but Kaiba had to give himself 5 minutes before he was over the horrifying shock of the elevator.When he finally DID get in,he decided to use the high dive.He had to use a whole bunch of stairs to get up there,and when he finally did,he was very tired."Come on,Kaiba!!"Bakura said from below."Do a flip off of it!!!"Kaiba gulped.he had lived here for a long time,and never once used the high dive.Matter fact,this mansion was a horrible place for him to live because he was so frightened of hights.He was very scared.He didn't notice his little brother climbing up the stairs.He did,though,at the last minute,when Mokuba ran towards Kaiba."DAHHHH!!!"Kaiba screamed as Mokuba ran into him.It sent them both flying off the diving board.But right before he fell,Kaiba managed to grab ahold of the board with his fingers.Mokuba splashed into the water below and let his swimring float him back up.He was kicking his feet and clapping."Cool!!"he said."Come on,Seto!!" Kiaba hung on to the board for dear life."No way am I letting go!!"He said."Your such a chicken!!"Mai called out.This made Kaiba mad.Bakura added in.They started insulting him."You are such a chicken,you cant even ride an elevator!!"Bakura said.Kaiba was so angry,he took a flying leap off the board,kicking off backwards with his feet.He was falling head first.But he was aimed for Bakura.He landed on top of Bakura,sending them both 30 feet under!!! Bakura struggled to get back up,but Kaiba,who could hold his breath for 2 minutes straight,held him under.He kicked and struggled.Mai grabbed Bakura's arms and pulled him up,but she was laughing so hard she could barely do it.When Bakura came up,he was sputtering and coughing.Kaiba was laughing,Mokuba was laughing,and Mai was laughing.Everyone was laughing at him.He decided to laugh too,so he did. Everyone was puzzled."Hey Mokuba!!"Kaiba said,turning off the mermaid fountain.Tne founntain was the mermaids'spit',or was made to look like she was spitting water.It shot the water at amazing force. "Go up on that fountain.Dont worry,its broke."Mokuba didn't wanna look chicken,so he climbed all the way up and layed down on his tummy on top of the water spout.He slapped the mermaid with his hands and played around.Then Kaiba turned on the water.The fountain was water blasted Mokuba off,and he fell down into the water on his back.He started to cry."Don't cry...."Kaiba said. "That hurt,Seto!!"Mokuba screamed."Its all your fault!!!"He didn't like it when people saw him cry,so he ran out of the pool and back to the horse stables,where Princess and a fully grown Mocha was.There was also a sheep that Mokuba hated.He abused it when he was mad.He saw way beack in the back where his 3 goats were attacking a servant.Everything was the same.Kaiba and Mai and Bakura were still laughing and didn't even come to check on him.He started wathcing the pool to see if they were coming.Bakura and Mai were watching and clapping as Kaiba dove to get diving sticks.Kaiba came up with all 7,and now it was Bakura's turn.He came up with four before he had to gasp for breath.Mai took the sticks from his and threw them in different places.She came up with all seven.Bakura was sad.But it was jut that he coulden't swim as well as Kaiba or Mai.Mokuba walked slowly back to the pool and put his feet in.He wiggled them around.Soon he became aware that Kaiba was underwater and was swimming for him.He tried to get away but Kaiba grabbed his foot and pulled him 12 feet underwater.Mokuba sisn't have a swimring on,so Kaiba had to help his reach the surface.He splashed Kaiba's face."Ack!!!"Kaiba said,spitting water.He splashed Mokuba so repeatedly that he could barely breath.Then Kaiba went to join Bakura and Mai,who were drinking lemonade on the top of the fountain where the water coulden't get to them.Kaiba grabbed a cup of lemenode and 3 packs of sugar,which he poured into it.Then he drank it rather fast and ate some crackers.Mokuba was playing with a turtle that lived in Kaiba's pond but Mokuba broght it into the pool.Mokuba swam over and put the turtle on the statue.Then he swam away and got 3 more turtles,which he put on the statue.Mai screamed-she didn't like reptiles.Kaiba threw an empty paper cup at one.Bakura threw his mixing spoon at another.Mai threw an earring at the third,and Mokuba hit the fourth with a rock on the shell.They were havin' fun abusing turtles.Suddenly,they saw that Rex had came back.He was watching through the fence.When he saw Bakura lookin' at him,he went behind a tree."Rex's over there."He said.Kaiba looked."Hey Rex!!Come swim!!"He said.Rex pretended like he wasn't there. 'He's not over there!!"Kaiba said,and shoved Bakura into the water.Mai hit Kaiba on the head and shoved HIM into the water.Mokuba climbed up and shoved Mai into the water."I win."He said.But Kaiba snuck up behind him,grabbed him around the middle,and hurled him into the deep end.Mokuba's life jacket caught the surface,and he floated.He decided he wanted to learn how to swim. "Seto,teach me how to swim!!"He ordered."Right now!!"Kaiba coulden't hear.He was underwater,gettting the diving sticks to Bakura and Mai's ameusment."Bakura,teach me how to swim!!"Mokuba said.Bakura just shook his head and watched Kaiba retreave the sticks. "Mai,will YOU teach me how to swim?"Mokuba asked.She nodded."Sure!!"Mokuba was very happy."Right after I eat."Mai added.She rose to go into the house.Bakura followed her."You know,I always thought I was in the mood for Burritos."He said. Kaiba rose from under the water."Where is everyone?"Kaiba asked. "In the house."Rex replied from behind the tree. "Oh thanks,lone voice."Kaiba said.He began to walk in the house."Wait?Lone Voice?Somethings fishy."He said.He walked over to the fence."Hi,Lone Voice,I was just wondering if you could go away.Your really kinda creepy,and stepping on my preoperty without permission is bad."Kaiba said."So leave,right now."Kaiba heard something(Rex)rustling away in the grass."Thanks,Lone Voice!!"He called.Kaiba walked toward the house,and Mokuba followed.  
  
After getting dressed,Kaiba found Bakura and Mai inside watching a movie.He told them about the lone voice."Lone Voice?"Asked Bakura."It might be an alien.Or a monster.Or even....(gulp)....a ghost." Kaiba gasped."A ghost?A scary one?" "Yeah."Bakura said."With sharp teeth and sharp claws and a really loud roar like RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" "You guys are so babyish."Mai said."There's no such thing as ghosts,or monsters,or aliens.Even REX would know that." "Maybe Rex sent the alien!!"MOkuba chimed in."Now Mokuba."Kaiba said."We all know theres no such things as ghosts."Mokuba hung his head and went to play in his room. He became aware of a scary noise outside his window.He looked out.A man was climbing up!!he had a black mask over his face and hair,but was wearing a really gay outfit of a clown-like style. "Im coming to get you!!"The man said.Mokuba quickly opened the window and threw a toy at the man. "You little RRRRRAAAAAttttttttttttt....."The man called as he fell to the ground and went into cunvulsions."Seto,theres a gay man dead below my window!!"Mokuba called.There was laughter from the living room and Kaiba came in."What now?"He asked,giggling.Mokuba showed him the man."Whoa."Kaiba said."he can't be human.Only a....MONSTER would wear those clothes!!"Kaiba ran out,grabbed Bakura's arm and rushed outside."Look!A monster!!"Kaiba said,pointing."Yes,it is!"Bakura agreed.Mai came ambling out."And what makes you think He's a monster?"She asked."Look!!Nothing human would wear such clothes!!"Kaiba said.Mai gasped."Your right!"She said."We have to pull off the mask and make sure he doesn't have teeth."The "Thing" groaned."Hurry!!Somebody do it!"Bakura catuiously tiptoed over. "Your so brave!!"Mai said.Bakura quickly ripped off the mask. "GAHH!!!IT IS A MONSTER!!!"Kaiba shouted.It was.It was Pegasus."The ugliest monster Ive ever seen!!"Mai added. "Me too!!"Bakura said."Me three!!"Said kaiba.The horrible Pegasus man rose.He was extremely ugly,what with a beak lip,a large chin,long white hair,and a long nose that pointed out.He had an ugly voice that sounded like a parrot with an alien voce amplifier. He quickly ran into the woods.A boy was sitting at the edge of the woods.Pegasus ran straight into him.The boy grabbed Pegasus's clothes."IVE GOT HIM!!!"He said.It was Weevil!!! "Hold on to him!!"Kaiba said,and he ran over and socked the Pegasus right between the eyes. "Ow."Pegasus said,and he broke loose of Wee.He ran into the woods,never to be seen again.(or he might be) "I guess he's not dead."Bakoo said."And Im scared.He could come into my room at night,petrify me with his ugliness,and stab me." "Uhhh...Bakura,you don't even have a room."Kaiba reminded Bakura."You are always getting bank loans and working at Beefers to pay for cheep hotel rooms at night because you can't find an apartment." Bakura hung his head."Is this true?"Mai asked.Bakura nodded."You POOR thing!!"Mai said."Kaiba!!You have a whole bunch of extra rooms,and a really big house.Can't you let Bakura rent a room for a while so he can put up money to buy a house?Please?"Kaiba thought."Well...."Mai looked at him with dog eyes."Well,OK."Kaiba said."Ill show you the room.But it might take a while to....fix it up."Bakura was puzzled."Huh?"He asked.Kaiba led him and Mai into the house and onto the 4th floor.Kaiba opened the door.On the floor were a whole bunch of kaiba's dirty clothes,Mokuba's toys he didn't play with anymore,out-of-date papers for Kaiba Corp,burnt-out computer parts and posters of girls.Kaiba tried to grab them fast,but Mai and Bakura saw them and laughed."Thats Jennifer Anniston!!"Mai said."YOU like Jennifer Anniston?"Kaiba blushed."Ill just be getting rid of these."He said. "Wait,Mai,can I keep one?"Bakura asked.Mai was horrified."No boyfriend of Mai Valentine's will keep dirty posters of half-naked women in thier rooms!!"Mai said.Bakura nodded,and Kaiba ordered a servant to throw away the posters. "Uh,how about we go....check on Mokuba."Kaiba said.He noticed it was getting dark outside."Oh,and Bakura,you'll have to stay on the couch tonight.More half naked women could be around."He winked. "Kaiba,can I stay here tonight?"Mai asked."Ill sleep at home tomarrow."Kaiba nodded,and they followed him to the top of a flight of stairs and prepared to go down."Uh......kaiba,why can't we use the pretty pink elevators?"Mai asked,brushing a hand along one.Then she remembered Kaiba's fear."Oh yeah."She said."Kaiba,your a baby."Kaiba started to say something,but kept him mouth shut for the best of him. Bakura saw a servant staring at the girl pictures.Kaiba noticed."HEY!!GET BACK TO WORK!!"He shouted.The man did a salute and took them to the trash."Ok.....I guess we can use the elevator."Kaiba said.He gulped.As they went down the elevator,Kaiba kept him eyes tightly closed and he layed down,so it wasn't that bad for him.When they got down,Mokuba was watching Veggie Tales.He was holding a Veggie Tales doll and swinging his feet."Mokuba,get out."Kaiba said.Mokuba started to cry."But I was watching Veggie Tales!!"He said. Kaiba argued."Well,Me and Mai and Bakura wanna watch I Know What You Did Last Summer!!!"He said.Mokuba looked at Mai and Bakura with tear-filled eyes. "No,Kaiba,we wanna watch Veggie Tales."Mai said."So do I."Said Weevil.Kaiba turned around."What are YOU doing here?"He asked."Well,"Said weevil,"I thought you owe me a night's stay.After all,I DID almost let you get Maximillion Pegasus."Kaiba sighed."Oh,alright."He said in the whiniest voice he could manage."Oh,be nice!!"Mai scolded."Weevil,you can sit on the side of Me Bakura isnt on." Weevil looked around."Is there anywhere ELSE I can sit?"He asked cuz he thought Mai was rather annoying. "Uh,yeah theres a chair right there or a creaky old lawn chair me and Mokuba used to use to play "Space Patrol". Weevil got the lawn chair because he wanted to play space patrol.mai was sad. "Well,We can't watch Veggie Tales anyway."Kaiba said."We're watching a movie.Oh,and Mokuba,your friend Latifuh Gingerbreadman wants you to come to her house tomarrow for a birthday party." Mokuba clapped."Yay!!James will take me,right?"He asked."Who else would?"Bakura asked. "Hey Bakura,why don't you come with me to get some lemonade?"Mai asked.Bakura nodded and they went to get lemonade for Weevil and Kaiba and themselves. Weevil scooted the chair in front of the large Big-screen TV.Kaiba had switched it to the movie and was watching.But he looked angry for some reason."Weevil,get oit of in front of the TV and come sit on the couch!!"He oredered."The chair makes grooves in the brand no carpet.white is hard to keep clean,especially with a little kid around!!"Mokuba glared at Kaiba,and Weevil put the chair away and sat on the LoveSeat.Mai and Bakura came back with 5 glasses of lemonade.Kaiba immediatly grabbed her arm as soon as she put down the cups and drug her away. "Your like....Siamese Twins!!"He shouted.Mai was puzzled."You and....WUSS,over there!"He explained."Shut up."Mai said. "Well,I thought you didn't like him!!He's a wuss,he talks too much,and he's self-absorbed!!!" Mai slapped Kaiba's cute face several times.Part of him wanted to punch her to Mars,but he remembered to never hit girls.He rubbed his face."Ow."He said."That hurt me." Mai nodded."Im glad.I like him now.Hes sensible and handsome and better than YOU."She walked away,leaving Kaiba red-faced and stuttering. "No ones better than me!!"He shouted back."And Im richer than YOU!!Im richer than all of YOU!!!And Im the handsomest guy around!!"Kaiba turned around to stalk away,but ran smack into the bathroom door.He blushed as everyone started to laugh. "Shut up or ill write 'CAUTION:HEAVY LOAD' on all your big lazy butts!!!"He said,shakling a fist.He walked up a flight of stairs to his room.He was very sad.It wasn't long before Mokuba came up,holding a little kitten(that was his)."Heres a kitty."He said,giving it to Kaiba.Kaiba sisn't take it,and let it fall to the floor.It ran off.Mokuba turned around and watched it run away.He gave a heavy breath. He picked up a Pokemon movie."Wanna watch it on your TV with me?"He asked. Kaiba felt sorry for Mokuba because he had nobody to play with him."OK."He said."And we can play with the kitten!!"Mokuba nodded.He put the tape inside the VCR and they watched(And played with the kitten).When it was over,Mokuba made Kaiba watch Veggie Tales,then GI JOe,then Dragonball Z,then Digimon,then all those other chidish things.Kaiba was asleep at the end of the last tape. "BAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"Mokuba yelled.Bakura came dashing up."What is it?"He asked.He saw Kaiba."What wrong with him?He has nasty handprints on his face.Wait--you dont think--"Mokuba nodded."mai slapped him?How dreadful."Bakura said.Bakura pulled on Kaiba's arm."Its time to get up now."He said.Kaiba didn't answer.Bakura whispered,'I have a secret to tell you'.Kaiba still didn't get up.Bakura was so fed up,he grabbed a horn and blasted the sharpest,longest and loudest note he could acoomplish.Kaiba's eyes shot open.He grabbed a switchblade from his pocket."What happened?Who happened?Where happened?When?"He said,gibbering ceazily.he was very mad when he saw Bakura with a horn."How mean."He said,sitting up. "Kaiba,whats this all about?"Bakura said."You would rather watch baby shows with Mokuba than come sit with your friends?Whats WRONG with you?"Kaiba looked to the side."Im mad at Mai."He said."She slapped me." Bakura laughed."Why?She had a good reason,Ill bet.What was it?" Kaiba knew he coulden't tell Bakura that Mai didn't use to like him and was concocting a plan until now to break up with him.He may have been mad at Mai,but he didn't want Bakura to KILL her. "Well,uh....I said her hair looked frizzy."Kaiba said."And her mascara was runny....and....she had a big nose!!!" Bakura grunted."Why did you say that?"He asked."Its not nice to hurt her feelings." "Well,what if I said she hurt mine first?" "Id say you deserved it." Kiaba threw the biggest,hardest toy at Bakura.Bakura blocked it. From down stairs,Bakura heard Weevil dancing.Several vases were being broken. "WEEVIL UNDERWOOD!!!"Kaiba shouted from the top of the flight of stairs.Wevil stopped in his tracks.The lamp fell andcrashed."Look at this horrid mess!!!"Kaiba shouted.While he was yelling at Weevil,Mokuba slipped into the kitchen.He wanted some cookies."MMM...."He said.He got up on a chair and grabbed the cookie jar. "Oh,no!!"He said,looking into the empty jar."No more cookies left.Maybe Seto will make me some."He cupped around his mouth. "SETO,CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME COOKIES!!!??"He asked.Kaiba ceased yelling at Weevil."No,not right now!!"He said,and continued yelling. "If Seto won't make them,then I will."He said."I want the M and M kind." He pulled out a bowl that was much too big."First,it needs lots of sugar."He said.He poored in a whole thing of sugar.Mokuba heard something behind him.It was Bakoo. "Mokuba Kaiba,what do you think your doing?"Bakura asked.Mokuba smiled real big."Im making cookies.Wnna help?They're M and M's." Bakura nodded."Yeah."He walked over to the bowl."Well,I thought cookies need that powedery white stuff." Mokuba grabbed salt."Salt?"He asked."Yeah,that must be it!!"Bakura said.(The real ingrediant is flour) Mokuba put two whole cups of salt into the mix."Ok."He said."Theres little spots of yellow in the cookies.We need to put in something yellow." "Yeah!!"Bakura said.(You know,the M&M's) Mokuba loked around."We have butter!!"He said.He threw 3 whole sticks of butter inside. "We stir it up."Bakura said,and he stirred it. "Theres blue stuff in the cookies."Mokuba said.(Blue M&M) Bakura nodded."Whats blue?" "Blueberries!!"Mokuba said,and he threw in 3 handfuls.Bakura stirred it again. "Now,whats red?"Bakura asked."There is red in the cookies."(Red M&M) "I know!!Tomatos!!"Mokuba threw in 3 tomatos without cutting them."Brown now."He said.Bakura nodded,and threw in some pudding.The pudding was kinda sorta all the way stale. "Now,cookies are brownish-yellow."Mokuba said."So we need Peanut butter!!"He scooped in 3 spoonfulls. "now,we are done."Bakura said.He took out egg beaters,and beated the ingrediants.The tomatos gushed opan and grinded up.When they were done,they were and reddish-brown bluish color(The brown because of pudding,the red because of tomatos,the blue because of blueberries bursting,The butter kinda blended in) "This doesn't look right."Bakura said.He shrugged."But we did everyrthing cool.They should be great!!"He took out a cookie sheet.But the strange thing was,when he tried to put the blobs on the cookie sheet,they would come off the spoon.He had to help it off with his finger(That he licked everytime) He shoved the sheet into the oven."It will take 10 minutes for this to cook."He said,and he leaned against the counter. "I think we should give Seto the first bite."Said Mokuba."He needs it." Bakura nodded.The timer beeped. "They're done!!"Mokuba said.He grabbed one."Lets give it to Seto."He said. He ran downstairs."Hey,Seto!!Try this cookie!!"He was on the couch,watchig a movie.He just took it and took a bite. "Its very nice,Mokuba,I love it,I--BLAH!!!WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?IT TASTES LIKE THE MOST VILE CRAP!!ITS HORRIBLE!!TERRIBLE!!INDISPICABLE!!YUCK!!BLEAH!!DISCUSTING!! He spit the cookie in Mai's face and ran for the bathroom."Ew!!"Mai said.Bakura habded her a paper towel. Mokuba was sad."I think that was mean."Weevil said."Let me try one."Weevil took one,but when he bit it,there were no words.He just barfed in the floor. "Give me one,Bakura."She said,and grabbed one.When she bit it,she tried to keep a straight face.She didnt want to hurt anyones feelings,but she had to run to the trash can. Bakura and Mokuba sulked up to the kitchen. "These are the best cookies ever."Mokuba said."Why don't they like them?" Bakura shrugged."Look.Ill eat one right now and prove to you they just have bad taste." Bakura popped a whole one in his mouth and chewed.The taste of stale pudding,butter,salt,too much sugar,burnt blueberries and singed tomatos filled him mouth.He spewed it out. "Just awful!!"He said."Horrible!!Yuck!!The devils work!!" Mokuba teared up."Gimme one!!"He said,and ate one. "I can't do anything right."He mumbled.He threw them away. "They were OK."Bakura said."But thats the reason I got fired from my bakery job." Mokuba glared at Bakoo.Mai came in."Ill make you guys some cookies."She said,so she did. Kaiba came in as they were eating them."Try one."Mokuba said."They're the best!!" Kaiba broke into a sweat as he brought the cookie up to his face.He was scared to try it.But it did smell very good.But he was trying to remain skinny.He didn't know if he should,but he did. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM!!!"he said. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!~" It was very good to him.But he was mad."Why didn't you ask a servant to make the cookies?Then they woulden't have been wasting valuble materials!!"He grabbed another cookie.Bakura stuffed five in his mouth,and Mai slapped his head."You are such an oinker!!"She scolded.Bkura was sad."Im tired."He decided.It was late,about 10 o clock."Me too."weevil said.Kaiba sighed."Theres blankets in the cabinet in my office.Mokuba--you know where they are--get them.but get one for yourself,also.its bedtime." Mokuba groaned."But why,Seto?Why?" Kaiba pointed upstairs,and mokuba hurried up,tripping over the first 3."What are we supposed to do?"Mai asked kaiba.Kaiba shrugged."Theres ice cream in the fridge,or we can listen to music or watch a movie?" Mai nodded."A movie would be great."She said.Mokuba returned with the blanket and covered bakura on the couch.Mai kissed Bakoo goodnight.Weevil was offended,so he rolled over. soon,everyone was asleep except for kaiba and mai.mokuba was wearing grey footy pajamas."You know,its really boring around here."Mai said. Kaiba shrugged."And?"He asked.He was rather absorbed in Mad TV. "Well,Theres a club in town." "Yeah?"Kaiba knew what she was leading up to.He looked at her."I don't dance,I don't sing,I dont smoke,and I dont drink.The number one deal,though,is that i cannot stand Bandit Kieth,and he owns the joint." Mai rolled her eyes."it'll be fun!!!!"she said.Kaiba thought."What about Bakura?"He asked."Won't he be mad if you go somewhere Bandit Kieth is?" Mai sulked."I hate Kieth.He has nothing to worry about!!So come on!!" An idea popped into kaiba's head."We're not old enough to get in!!"He said.Mai smirked,and pulled out a whole bunch of cards.Each one had a picture of these people:Kaiba,Mai,Weevil,Rex,Yugi,and Bakura. "What are these for?"Asked Kaiba."Fake ID!!"Mai said.Kaiba laughed."BUt what about Bones and Mokuba?" "Well,they are to young to even look close to 21,so we'd get busted.8 year olds just dont look like us." Kaiba nodded."OK."He said."We can go.BUt if you start doing any funny stuff..."Mai pushed past Kaiba and rang the servant bell. A servant came."Get the cheuferr."(The guy that drves rich people around),Kaiba derected.The servant did,and pretty soon they were in the limo."Where to?"James(The driver)asked. "Bandit Kieth's club."Kaiba said.The driver was puzzled. "Master,you're to young to-"Kaiba grabbed the drivers tip and shoved it back into his pocket."This is mine until you get us there."He said,so the driver drove them there. "Wow!!!This place is big!!"Kaiba said,as they stepped inside.Rock music was playing very loud,a fistfight was breaking out,and some people were freakdancing. "God!!"Mai said,pointing to the freakdancers."Its Yugi and Bones!!How'd Bones Make it in here??"Kaiba shrugged."Nice dance,Yugi!!"He shouted.Yugi whipped his head and faced Seto. "Kaiba!!Mai!!What an excellent suprise!!!!!"Yugi said.Bones was talking a security guard. Yugi walked over,red-faced."Sooo.....fake ID?"He asked.Mai nodded."We got in....without ID."Yugi said."Hows that?"Mai asked. "Bones and I are old friends of Kieth."Yugi said."Oh."Kaiba replied.Just then,Kieth came.He didn't see Mai.He began to talk to Yugi,then noticed.He ran off so fast he knocked over a juice table."Cool."Said Kaiba."Soooooo....."Yugi was very,very embarrased that he had been caught freak dancing. "At first,we thought you might have been doing that to Tea."Mai said with a laugh."Isn't that the funniest?Who'd wanna freak dance on her?"Yugi let out a nervous laugh,as a guy came on the intercom."Now,Yugi Motou will sing for us!!"It said,and there were claps.All heads turned to Yugi."You're going to sing?"Kaiba asked."This I gotta see!!!"Kaoba crossed him arms and watched as Yugi went up on the stage.Music with a fast,rappist rythem came on.Yugi started to sing.Everyone was amazed.Dumbfounded.Who knew YUgi Motou,small little Yugi Motou with his fat ckeeks and big eyes could sing so......so......AWFUL!!! His notes were way too low for the songs' key signature,His voice wavered and cracked,And his dance moves looked like theSTOP DROP and ROLL procedure.Yugi looked around.Everyone were slapping there knees and laughing so hard they were teary eyed.Bandit Kieth took ahold of the situation.He shoved Yugi aside and grabbed the microphone. "OK,Guys!!"He yelled in his rough voice."I'll sing for yall now!!!Best dancers get a free round of drinks!!"Everyone clapped.Kieth started to sing in a voice that sounded like Justin Timberlake.It was alot better than Rex's voice,which was real good.Everyone danced except Kaiba.He hated dancing.He slunk over to a table.Bones walked over and sat down."Hello."He said.Kaiba waved.He was watching Mai,as Kieth invited her to come dance with him.Mai found she coulden't resist,so she did.Kaiba was horrified."At least Bakura won't find out."He sighed.He turned around to see if security was chasing bones,when something horrible caugfht his eye. BAKURA WAS COMING INSIDE THE CLUB!!! Kaiba quickly ran over."Um,Bakura,hows abouts we go get some freash air?"He asked. "QWell,I was just outside,and-"Bakura tried to explain.But Kaiba drug him outside.He tryed to think up conversations,until the song ended.Another singer came on,doing a song.It wasn't Kieth,So Kaiba led Bakura back inside,only for Bakoo to be met with a suprise. "MAI!!"He said in a voice only a devil could manage."Wha?"Kaiba asked.Bakura pointed furiously at a horrible scene.Mai and Kieth were....Freak dancing with one another!! "Would ya look at that."Kaiba said."Good thing you didn't bring my brother."Bakura stalked over.As soon as Kieth saw him coming,he made a break for it. Bakura stopped in front of Mai."You horrible woman,you!!I wish you'd catch the plague!!Drop dead,for all I care,you little cheater!!Your a hoe,a hussy,a slut and a hooker!!!"Bakura stalkled away. Kaiba ran up."Cool."HE said."HE sure told you.You know,you shoulden't cheat on your guy.I knew I was right that you didn't like him.If you did,why would you freakdance with a troll?" Mai shrugged."I dont know.'She said."Its just that Bakuras not much fun.Hes too serious.Kieths outgoing and he can sing and hes not ENGLISH and hes a blonde and hes older and I LOVE HIM!!"Kaibawas dumb struck.Bones was too.But who was talking about him? "Kieths a troll!!"Kaiba said."Tommy the Treasure troll!!Hes really self centered.Thats horrible."Bones and Mai stared at Kaiba."Well,hes worse than me."Kaiba said.Kieth came back."Lets finish what we started!!!"Kaiba said,clenching a fist.Kieth was ready to fight.Kaiba socked Kieth.One of Kieth's teeth flew out and went sailing."Ow!!"He screeched."You'll pay for that!!" Mai was very sad."Go easy on him,Kaiba!!"She said.But there was no way she was stepping in between these two strong people.Besides,she felt bad for being caught cheating on Bakura.He'd never done anything to her except be retarded. Kieth punched Kaiba right in his stomach.Kaiba made a funny little groan and held his stomach."Ha!!How does that feel?"Kieth asked."Now have some of this!!!"He kicked Kaiba in the crotch.The vunrable place was smacked so hard,Kaiba collapsed.Kieth let out a wicked laugh."Uh....."Mai said.But as for Bones,he coulden't take it anymore.Bones took a flying leap and landed on the muscuar man's back.He sunk his teeth into Kieth's arm."Gah!!!You little pest!!!"Kieth cryed,and flung Bones into a juice bar.He turfned to Kaiba,who was shakily trying to get up.He kicked Kaiba's face and arms and any other place he could get to.Kaiba was bleedin' and moaning."Kieth,stop!!"Mai said.Lucky for Kaiba,Kieth listened.He spit on Kaiba's arm and walked off with Mai. Kaiba was in a daze.Bones walked over."Kaiba,are you alright?"Bones asked.Kaiba groaned."I tried."Bones said."I bit his arm.How cum you lost?Your so much stronger and so much faster."Kaiba groaned. Bones pulled Kaiba to his feet."Mais a traidor."Kaiba said.His face had several bleeding wounds.His arms were bruised and battered."Here."Bones said,and Gave Kaiba a tissue to wipe off the blood.But to Bones's suprise,Kaiba blew his nose and started crying!!!! "Uh..........."Bones said.He noticed everyone had left from the club for fear of being punched. "Whats wrong?"He asked.Kaiba turned away.He was obviously crying from pain. Suddenly,someone was heard padding into the place.Bones turned around."Mokuba!!!"He said.Mokuba came."Hi Bones.Why is Seto turned that way?Why is he laughing so hard?" Bones grabbed Mokuba and showed him Kaiba's face. "seto!!"Mokuba said."What exactly happened to you?" Kaiba sniffed and pointed to a life-sized mural of Bandit Kieth painted on the wall."Oh."Mokuba said."Shoulden't you see a doctor?You're hurt alot!!"Kaiba wiped his tears. "Bandit Kieth's the one whos gonna need a doctor!!Ill find him!!!"He was very mad.He got up off the chair and ran from the club,Mokuba close behind.But Kaiba's foot was badly hurt.He coulden't run. He fell down."Curses!!!!!"He shouted.He looked around.A farmer stood chewing some grass."Can....uh....I see a.....Cow?"Kaiba asked."Just to pet?" The farmer was puzzled."A cow?OK!!!Ill bring you all my livestocks!!!"He ran back,and Bones and Mokuba caught up.The farmer came back with 17 chickens,8 horses,1 bull,5 cows,and seven pigs. "This is a very nice bull....."Kaiba said.He was lauging."Whats so funny?"The farmer asked. Kaiba jumped on the bull to make a break for it.He grabbed a rope and tied it round its neck like reins.But the bull turned around and trampled the farmer. "Woooooooooooops."Kaiba said.And he rode away.Mokuba grabbed a horse that was just his size and followed.Bones akso got a horse.They both followed.  
  
Weevil woke up the only one in the house.The house was so big.He was scared,and didn't like the fact one bit that Mr.Maximillion Pegasus was roamin around."Where is everyone?"He asked ina loud voice.None of the servants answered,because they had all gone home for the day.The only people left were the night-shift pool cleaners,and they were outside.Weevil decided to look for everyone.He stepped slowly up the creepy staircase.The walls were a putrid pink color.Not Kaiba's decision. weevil reached the second floor.On this floor was the deuling stadium and the library.He checKed the stadium first.No one was there.The word,'Kaiba' was lit up on the scoreboard.The word 'Yugi' was also there.Under Yugi's name,it said 50 lifepoints.under kAIBA's it said 0.Kaiba must have kept it there for a memory of the first and only time he lost a duel. Weevil walked out and into the library.The book,'Great Expectations' was out on a table.A bookmark was in,near the end.He knew Kaiba LOVED to read(But wasnt a nerd)and came up here all the time.Weevil was scared and alone.But then he heard one of the many front doors creak open and slam shut.  
  
"I look terrifying!!!"Kaiba said."Nobody messes with a strong man on a bull.Especially THIS bull."The bull was very scary looking.Its eyes were horrible and looked off everywhere.It kept pawing at the ground like it was about to charge.But Kaiba loved the bull.He petted the bull.Bones and Mokuba liked the horses.But Mokuba didn't help noticing the horses were a litle strange and jerky."Uhhhh.....why would a FARMER who has such a small ranch if he has so many animals?"Bones asked.Kaiba shrugged."Some farmers only have animals certain times of the week." "Oh."Bones said."When is that?" "When they're rodeo farmers."Kaiba replied.He yawned. 5 seconds later,a look of horror crossed his face."RODEO?"He asked.The intensity of the yelp startled Kaiba's bull.It leaped into the air.It kicked and hopped and leaped.Kaiba held on for dear life and Bones and Mokuba tried to keep they're horses from going berzerk.Mokuba hopped off his and tied it to a tree.The bull accidently kicked the horse tied to the tree,and it went nuts too.It pulled at the rope,kicked and reared up.Mokuba watched helplessly as Kaiba was bounced like a rag-doll,a small rope being the only thing to hold onto.The bull kept kicking.Bones was able to keep his horse from going balostic by leading it away from the commotion.Kaiba shouted horribly."Stop the bull!!"He said.But Mokuba didn't know what to do except corner it.And the only way to do that was on his horse.He grabbed it off the tree.It was still tugging at the rope,but wasn't bucking.Mokuba got on it.He rode it right in front of the bull.Mokuba noticed the bulls' horns. "You'llget skewered!!"Bones yelled."Like a shishcabob!!!"Mokuba didn't listen.He grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled himon the horse. Mokuba and Kaiba jumped off just as Mokuba's horse got scared and bucked too.Kaiba grabbed the bulls rope,and Mokuba grabbed the horses.They tied him to a tree."Those things are wild!!"Bones said,riding over."Rodeo livestock.Kaiba,how are we supposed to break them in?" Mokuba brightened uop."Once,me and seto watched a movie called SPIRIT.It was about a horsie.to break the horsie,they tied them to a post and didn't feed him.Then they kept riding it while it bucked,and it stopped." "Cool."Kaiba said."Bull,horse,you dont get food until 3 days."The bull and horse started eating the grass. "Stop!!"Kaiba said.He pushed the bulls head away from the ground.It put it right back. "They're eating the grass!!!"Kaiba said. "i can fix that!!"Bones said,and he tore off all the grass.Kaiba was happy. Thats when he heard a noise.It was a scary noise,like something walking in the tall grass. "Ah!!Whats that?"Bones said,climbing up a tree."Is it a bear?Or a lion?" Kaiba shook his head."Nope.You smell too bad for a bear to want to eat you."Bones was sad,but he was still scared.The noise was coming closer."Ill go see."Mokuba offered."NO!!!"Kaiba said."It could be a wolf.Hell eat you up." This made Mokuba scared."We need to get out of here!!"He said.Kaiba looked at the bull and Mokubas horse still tied to the tree."But.....what if they throw us off?"He asked.There was a sound coming from right behind them."Ack!!!"Kaiba said.He grabbed a switchblade abnd chopped the ropes holding the bull and horse.He hopped on the bull and rode away.Bones and Mokuba did the same until the noise got far away.Kaiba was so scared that he almost wet his pants.  
  
Bakura came into the door.he looked mad and sad at the same time.He sat down on the couch and grunted as he watched TV. "Uh,whats wrong?"Weevil asked,coming into the room."Are you so mad youll hurt me if I talk to you?" "I always feel like hurting you,Weevil!!!"Bakura snapped.Weevil drew back."Well,I just wanted to know....whats....wrong.If your sad or m- mad."Weevil was shaking as he talked because he was scared. "Im sad and mad at the same time!!"he said."I woke up in the middle of the night.Mai or Kiaba wasn't here.So,I asked a the driver,and he said he had taken them to Bandit Kieth's Night Club!!!So the driver drove me there.I thought i was in for a good time when what should I see?Mai was cheating on me with that ugly blonde Bodybuilding freakasaurus!!!" Rex popped in the window."Did somebody mention Dinosaurs?They died out 65 million years ago.It was the end of the Cretasious period.Brachiosaurus was the biggest dinosaur ever reportedThe only flying dino was Pteradon.Freakasaurus is not a real dinosaur." He threw a sock at Bakura. "No!!Kieth's a freakasaurus."Weevil said."NO SUCH THING!!!"Rex repeated.The tossed a GI Joe figure at Weevil.He climbed in the window. "I can help you get revenge!!"Rex said."I know all of Mai's weaknesses!!What she hates,what she thinks is nasty,and childhood sadnesses!!Ive known Mai for years upon years." "Aren't you one of the things she dislikes?"Weevil asked Rex.Rex shrugged."Theres been times she said I was annoying.....but thats not the point.The point is,when someone does something bad,do something 20 times worse." Bakura nodded."I like that idea."he said."Nobody asked YOU what you liked."Rex said. "But Im the one with the problem!!"Bakura cried."And you know?I dont even care!Mais probley GAY anyway.And over in England,GAY people suck.Matter of fact,everywhere GAY people suck."(cuz they do) "Uh,if Mai were GAY,She woulden't chest on you with another man." "Maybe Kieth didn't used to be a man." Rex was startled."Well,you arent going to DO anything about it?" "No."Bakura said."Im too polite.Its the british way to handle things." Rex pushed Bakura over."Come on,Weevil."He said."Lets go get revenge FOR Bakura!!" "Yeah!!"Weevil said.Yugi popped his head in the window."Can I come?"He asked."No."Rex said,and him and Weevil ran out the door."Please let me come?"Yugi said."If you dont,Ill get Bakura and you'll have to go with HIM." They decided to let Yugi come.After all,Bakura was about 10 times worse. "Are we gonna kill Mai?"Weevil asked."Because I hope not.Shes my only friend." "Put a sock in it,Nerd."Rex said."We're not going to kill her!!We're just going to embarras her so bad she WISHES she were dead." "But don't we need to be nice?"Yugi asked."Two wrongs don't make a right." "Shush!!"Rex said."Im the brains in this outfit!!" "You son't have any brains."Weevil mumbled.Rex hit Weevil with a brick. The brick hurt Weevil really bad."Now now,be nice....."Yugi said.Rex held the brick up."You want some?"He asked."No."Yugi said in a small voice and cowered back. "Now heres the plan.We sneak up behind Mai and Kieth and we PUSH THEM IN THE MUD!!!!!"Rex said,pounding a fist into his hand. "Thats a stupid plan.Besides--what if there is no mud?The last time it rained was last Wednesday."Weevil said,not impressed. "Well....."Rex thought."I,as the boss,will let Yugi come up with a master plan to make Mai sad." "Your not the boss!!We dont need a boss!!"Weevil the nerd said.Rex ignored Weevil."So Yugi.Whats the big master plan to make Mai and Kieth sad?" "We all be friends?"Rex was very mad at Yugis nice guy attitude.He decided to do something about it.He punched Yugi in the face."Are you so nice now?"He asked."What do you say to me for doing that?" "I say that was not very nice."Yugi said,and he rubbed his face."Weevil,kick him in the shin."Rex ordered.Weevil wouldent take orders from Rex.After all,Rex was a worse duelist than him.So Rex kicked Yugi in the shin. "Ow ow ow!!!"Yugi said,bouncing up and down holding his leg. "What do you say now?"Rex asked. "I say......OW!!THAT HURT!!!"Yugi sat down and examined his bruised shin. rex was determined to make Yugi mean.So he grabbed a rock and tossed it at Yugi's head.It smacked and made an instant welt. "Yaaa!!!"Yugi said."What did I ever do to you?You need some lessons on anger managment!!Just cuz your mad at Mr.Nerd over there doesn't mean you have to take it out on the smaller guy!!" Weevil hated being called a nerd,especially BY nerds.So he decided to do something about it. "RAHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Weevil said.He began beating Yugi to a bloody pulp. "Ow!!Help!!Someone stop this mad rampage!!Someone!!anyone!!AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Weevil wouldent stop.He liked beating Yugi."Thats the way!!"Rex said."Even nerds can do damage!!" Weevil ripped himself away from Yugi and turned on rex.He punched Rex so hard Rex's head was spinning. "Stop stop stop!!"Rex shouted.His eyes were getting bruised and swollen.He had several cuts on him."Ok!!Uncle uncle!!"Rex said.Weevil kicked dust in Rex's eyes.Now,Yugi and Rex knew not to mess with Weevil anymore.  
  
"What was that terrifying noise?"Bones asked.He was very scared.He was scared of EVERYTHING."Bones,dont be such a scardy cat."Mokuba said."We got away and it didnt get us.Thats what matters." Kaiba was riding his horse ahead of them because he didn't enjoy engaging in the talks of little kids. "Maybe....it was the boogeyman."Mokuba said."Huh?"Bones asked.Bones often already had nightmares because of his horrible previous life with Bandit Kieth. Bones hopped of his horse and pulled his hands close to him.Mokuba jumped off his and tied it to a tree,and Kaiba did the same.Kaiba started a cmapfire. "Seto once told me a story.A story about a scary guy called the boogeyman."Bones made a pitiful noise."If you say the boogeymans name,he'll come get you and eat you up."Bones shivered."Mokuba,your scaring the dumb kid half to death."Kaiba said.MOkuba didn't care.They were the same age,so Mokuba figured if it didn't scare him it would not scare Bones. "But he tortures you first.Takes bites of you and burns you and all the horrible stuff." Bones was looking aroeund everywhere. "Oh,yeah.And also,Seto told me another about a big monster with long claws.Once,three campers were camping.The oldest went to go somewhere.When he didnt come back,the others went to look for him.They found his clothes shredded.Then,not soon after,they found his body.It was cut to ribbons!!The young campers were so scared.They tried to run!!But a big,nasty monster came and cut them to ribbons with its claws also!!" Bones shivered and made frightened noises."Whoa!!D-do you think t-t-that could be t-true?" He asked,looking around.Kaiba laughed."Yeah right.Bones,you shouldent have let Bandit Kieth tell you all those horrible things,and maybe you wouldent be so gullible." "B-but the boss just wanted me to be safe."Bones said."Yeah."Mokuba said."So he told you a vampire would get you if you didnt buy him aftershave." "Yeah."Bones agreed."But the vampires still after me."Kaiba and Mokuba alughed out loud.Bones was sad. "Im gonna go wash my hands in that stream we passed about a mile back."Kaiba said."You guys stay here,OK?" Mokuba nodded.Kaiba rode off. Bones shivered."Without your big brother,who will protect us?"Mokuba snickered."Your vampire friend,maybe?"Bones glared,but he was still scared."Lets play a ball game."Mokuba said.Bones nodded.Mokuba pulled a red ball out of his pocket."How bout we play wall ball,but since theres no wall we bounce it off a tree?"Bones nodded,so they played. About 30 minutes later,Kaiba still hadnt come back."Seto should be back by now."Mokuba said.Bones nodded."Mokuba....do you think the monster with the long claws got him??"Mokuba laughed."Bandit Kieth really messed up your head!!"He chortled."Setos fine.And he told us just to wait here.So thats what Im gonna do." Mokuba started to draw in the sand. "But Mokuba..."Bones said.Mokuba hummed to drown out Bones's voice.But Bones was really scared.He quietly got on his horse and started slowly riding away to find Kaiba. "K-k-kaiba?"He called quietly.No answer.After a few seconds,Mokuba rode on to the scene."I told you to stay!!"MOkuba snapped."But since we're already away from the campsight,we might as well look for Seto." "SETTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!"MOkuba called in his loud voice.A few birds flew away,but other than that there was n o noticable result. Bones heard a noise."Oh,Mokuba!!Its the horrible monster,coming to attack me and you!!It had Kiaba for supper and wants us as the appetizer!!"The noise happened again."Whatever it is,its big and mean!!" It said something."Yeah,that Kaiba was Nasty and horrible."Its said."Oh no!!Seto was nasty and now it wants to eat us!!"MOkuba said."Bones,you've been a dear childhood friend.I hate for us to have to depart like this,but- " The "Thing"tromped on to the scene.It wasn't a thing.It was Mai and Bandit Kieth."Hello Mai."Mokuba said.He was mad because she hadn't stopped Kieth from hurting Kiaba.He turned away."Whats wrong?Cant you say hi to Kieth?"Asked Mai. "No.I hate you both for letting him hurt Seto and hurting Bakura's feelings." "Hi boss."Bones said as Mai tried to talk Mokuba out of his anger. "Hi bones."Kieth said.Even though Kieth wasnt Bones's boss any more,he still liked Bones to call him that."Hows it going?"Bones asked."well,"Kieth answered,"That Vampire's been speaking again.He said if you dont give me and Mai those strong horses you got there he'll have to get you."Bones was a little scared,but he decided it was time to stand up to Bandit Kieth. "Uh,Boss,I dont believe in your vampire mumbo jumbo.Matter fact,I just might not believe in YOU!!" Kieth was taken aback."So thats how you are!!"He said.Bones nodded.Kieth was startled Bones stood up to him."Well...."Ill be going then,...."He said.But before him and Mai could leave,Kaiba rode a big,strong bull on to the scene. He didn't act suprised to see Mai and Kieth."Mokuba,I told you not to play with Pond Scum."He said,screwing up him face."Come on,lets go." They started to go,but Mai just wanted to be friends."Wait!!"She said."Cant we talk this over?"Kaiba stopped."You had a wussy boyfriend,and then you dumped him,it makes wussy children sad.So,if you apoligize to Bakura,tell him to call me and confirm that you did,and then apoligize to me,Ill consider." Kieth grabbed Mais arm."Come on.Lets go.Hes trash." "Trash,Am I?"Kaiba asked."Did you noticed what a strong animal this is?Bones,Mokuba,Mai...."He said,trailingoff at the name,get in a tree.We have a score to settle."Kieth was puzzled.But once the three had gotten into the tree it all became very clear to Kieth. Kaiba dug his shoe into the bulls' crotch area.This caused the bull pain,so it started raging.It rubbed its foot,very angry.The first thing it saw was Kieth's red shirt.It pawed a hoof and charged. "Yaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"Kieth said.He grabbed a tree branch to try to defend himself.But the bull ate it."No!!"Kieth said as the bull backed up to run at him."This is the end!!No more Bandit Kieth!!Im history!!"Mai franticcly looked for a rope to throw,but there wasnt one.Kieth climbed up on a rock.Kaiba was being sloshed around as the bull ran ffor Kieth,but it was all in fun. "Go Kiaba!!"Bones said.He was happy,for all the times Kieth told him there were monsters under his bed,this payed off. Mokuba was happy too. Bandit Kieth,at the last minute,grabbed a tree trunk and crawled up it.The bull calmed down. "Hahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!"Kaiba laughed."I guess I win!!No more fighting!!No more punching!!No more-" Kieth jumped out of the tree onto Kaiba. 


	10. Last chapter of part onePart 2 is called...

Chapter the tenth  
  
"Get off me you retard!!"Kaiba said.He ripped at Kieth's expensive clothes to get him off,but to no prevail. "This is for being so ugly!!"Kieth said,and punched Kaiba in the eye. "This is for being so rich!!"Kieth punched Kaiba's other eye. "This is for being so snotty!!"Kieth punched Kaibas nose. "This is for--I dont know what this is for!!"Kieth punched Kaiba's stomach.Kaiba tossed Kieth onto the ground with all his strength.But he didn't care if he was being beaten.#1,he was strong enough to fend Kieth off and #2,this was worth it for the bull thing. "Seto!!"Mokuba called."Come on!!Your stronger than that guy who thinks he's so cool!!" "I am so cool!!"Kieth said.Mokuba stuck out his tongue."Go Kaiba!!"Bones said."Hit him in the weak point!!"Kaiba flashed Mokuba and Bones a thumbs up.Mai didn't know who to cheer for.She just sat there,silent. Kaiba stepped on Kieth's stomach with all his might.But Kieth had some great stomach muscles!!It felt like Kaiba was stomping a brick!!Kieth grabbed Kaiba's foot."Oh no!!"Kaiba said.He didn't know what to do.He took a flying jerk.His shoe came off,sending him flying into the dust.Kieth couldent stop laughing.This made Kaiba mad.He tossed a stick.It went sailing into Kieth's nose.Blood seeped out. "Gah!!"Kieth said."My beautiful,beautiful face!!"He tried to keep it from gettting on his 120 doller leather jacket. "Now its personal!!"He said,taking off the jacket and throwing it to Mai.Kaiba took off his trench coat."Alright!!"Kaiba said."Eat this!!"He threw a rock.Kieth ducked,avoiding it.The rock hit something in the woods.Kaiba thought he heard something go,"Ouch." Kieth,while Kaiba was destracted,leaped onto him,knocking Kaiba down.He started punching Kaibas back."Ow!!Watch it!!"Kaiba said,kicking and screaming.One of his kicks caught Kieth in the back of the head,untieing his bandana.This Bandana was everything to Kieth so he hopped off Kaiba and started tieing it.Kaiba got up and decked Kieth in the mouth.Kieth flew to the ground. Kaiba stomped on his head.He stomped on his groin.He stomped on his tummy.He stomped on everything his could get to. "Go Seto!!"Mokuba said.He was very happy.So was Bones.Mai was not.She was very sad and spastic.She wasnt thoinking.She grabbed a stick the size of a club and hurled it at the back of Kaiba's head.It hit him,causing an instant bruise and knocking Kaiba unconsious."Why'd you do that,you frigid bitc*?"Bones asked,with a rotten look on his face.So shoved Mai,hoping she'd fall out of the tree.But she didnt. "Mai!!Your so mean!!Now Seto will lose!!"MOkuba said."Seto,Wake up!!"Kaiba layed there,with his tongue hanging out."I-I.."Mai said. "Someone DO something!!"Bones said.But there was nothing anyone could do. Kieth got up.His muscular figure towered over Kaiba.He picked up the club sitck,and threw it aside.He started stomping on Kiaba. Mokuba was very mad.He couldent take it anymore.He flung himself from the tree onto Kieth's back.He sunk his teeth into Kieths neck and piched his arms.He did everything he could think of to cause pain to Kieth.He scratched him with his pocket knife.Every painful thing was applied to Kieth.Kieth cryed out in agony as Mokuba poked him in the eyes. All the screaming woke Kaiba.He quickly rose and applied his most powerful kick to Kieth's face.This sent Kieth flying.He went into a bunch of bushes and layed fainted.Blood was coming from several scratches on his face and his nose.Alot was coming from his lips and evn some from his arms and mouth. "Kieth!!"Mai said.She jumped down from the tree to go help him.She took out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Yay Kaiba and Mokuba!!"Bones said.He jumped down."Now lets get out of here!!" Kaiba agreed.He got on his bull and Mokuba and Bones got on the horsies. The got away from there. "Wow that was so cool!!"Bones said."Kiaba,I want you to teach me how to be a great fighter like you!!"Bones always wanted to be something or someone else. "Do you also want him to teach you how to be handsome?"Mokuba asked.Bones was sad.He didnt like it when people made fun of his looks. "I need someone to think Im handsome."Bones said."Im certainly not gonna find it here." "Aw,dont start this again!!"Kaiba said."Weve already hooked you up with like the UGLIEST girl in the country and you didnt like her.She was the only one whod ever like you cuz no one likes her." "I thought Tea has a very pretty attitude."Mokuba said.Kaiba was mad that his brother was being so nice."Teas a retard."Bones mumbled."Did you ever notice just how pokey that woman's behind was?She didnt smell too good,niether."Kaiba heard Mais voice from way far behind him.It said,'Your sunglasses broke off into your eyes!!'Kaiba laughed.It made him mad how Kieth wore sunglasses all the time.Even at night.But he knew it was because Kieth had Very ugly eyes.They looked like Kaibas except they were pinpointed.Mokuba laughed as he threw a stick at a bird. "Stop it!!"Kaiba said."If your going to throw a stick at anything,throw it at Mai!!" Mokuba was getting a little irritated with Kaiba and his grudge on Mai.But he wanted Kaiba to not be mad so he just stayed quiet.  
  
"Theres somebody here beihind the bush."Yugi said."And boy,he looks pretty beat up.He has on broken sunglasses.Theres a girl by him.Rex,you should come see this."Rex walked over."What do you see now,another rabid bat?"Yugi pointed at the boy and the girl. "Are you kiddin?Thats Mai."Rex said."And the guy is that Bandit Kieth.We did it!!we found her!!Now to beat up her and Kieth for Bakura." "Doesn't Kieth look pretty much beat up enough?"Weevil asked.No one listened to Weevil because no one ever does. "hey Mai!!Its me Rex Raptor and Im here to get revenge on--" "OH REX!!HELP MMEEEEEEEEEE!!!"Mai screamed.She ran up to him."Uh,well I just wanted to-" "Please help me!!Kieth wont wake up,I cant reach 911 on this cell phone and Im afraid hell die!!" "What happened to him?"Rex asked,as Yugi and Weevil came out of the bush. "Kaiba and Mokuba beat him to a bloody pulp!!I managed to get the glass from the sunglasses out of his eyes but the rest I dont have any first aid stuff for!!" "Whoa!!Kaiba and his little brother did this?"Yugi asked.Mai nodded. "I think I have some band-aids and stuff."Weevil said."Hi Weevil!"Mai said.Weevil didnt like Mai at all. "I know you have some!!"Rex said."You always have all the stuff that nerds carry!!"Wevil grunted but he pulled out a first aid kit. Rex opened it."Wow.Alot of the stuff in here kids nowadays use to get drunk."Weevil ripped it away."Heres gauze,band-aids,medicine,snake venom sucker thingy,needle and thread,bactine,that spray stuff that burns and dog treats."Weevil ate the dog treats. Mai grabbed the gauze and started wrapping up Bandit Kieths horrible injurys after putting medicine on them."That one needs stictches."Yugi said."Maybe Weevil can sew him up!!Thats would be cool!!" Mai put a butterfly bandaid on it."I think we'll do that for now."She said with a desgusted look on her face. Kieth woke up when Weevil started singing."Its working!!"Rex said."Ah!!Whats that horrible sound?"Kieth asked,covering his ears.Then he noticed something."My vision isnt dark--wheres my sunglasses?!"He covered his eyes up with his hands. "They broke."Mai said."I have them right here but they are shattered."Kieth began to sob."Without my sunglasses.everyone can see my ugly eyes!!" "Your eyes arent ugly."Yugi said."Lemme see them!!"Kieth uncovered his eyes for a split second. "Oh...."Yugi said."I would cover my eyes too if they looked like that." "I have some sunglasses."Rex said.He took them out.They were square."No thanx!!"Kieth said."Those are hideous!!" "I Have some."Weevil said."They're the priscription kind,though." "I dont want a headache."Kieth replied. "Well,I have some."Yugi said.He took them out.The lenses were really big(Because Yugis eyes are humongous). "Gosh!!Where did you get those?They're way too big for my eyes!!"Kieth said. "I have to have my sunglasses specially made cuz my eyes are so humongous."Yugi mumled."Oh yeah!!"Kieth said."I keep a spare pair in my pocket." He took them out and wiped the lenses off.He looked at himself."Ah!!My face!!"He said.He put on the sunglasses."What happened?All I remember is that Kaiba guy......" Kieths face grew red hot."I'll kill him!!"He said."I will!!" "Um,does anyone remember why wer'e here?"Weevil asked.Rex slapped his head."Oh yeah!!Mai,we're here to get revenge on you for Bakura because you chested on him." Mai was sad."Oh,tell Bakura Im sorry aboutt that."She said.She really was sorry. "No,you call him."Rex said."Right now." "My cells outta betteries." "Then use Mine." Mai was mad,but she dialed."Hello?"Bakura asked.The TV was blaring in the background. "Could you turn that down?"Mai had to scream.Everyone was watching Mai very intently.Especially Kieth. "Yes.Who is this?"Asked Bakura,turning down the TV. "Its Mai." There was a pause on the other line."What do YOU want?"Bakura asked."I was watching a nature show and YOU had to interupt.I should have known how RUDE you are.Oh,I forgot.I found out a couple of hours ago." Mai ignored the words."Well,I called to say I was sorry." "Apology accepted." "Really?That easily?" "Yes.Like I told you,Im trying to watch TV." Mai hung up."He accepts my apology.Now I have to apologize to Kaiba."Kieth made a little noise at the name. Rex shrugged."Uh....OK.Well,I guess we'll be going now."So Rex and Weevil and Yugi went away.  
  
"Im so tired."Bones said."Im about to drop off this horse to a certain doom."Mokuba looked at the 5 feet distance."Well,did you know some people say they 'turn into a pumpkins' when they get tired?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Well Im tired too.So I going to bed."Kaiba got off the bull."Start gathering sticks for a fire."He said.Bones and Mokuba got down and started looking.Bones picked up 3,and Mokuba got 2."You have to do better than that!!"Kaiba yelled,setting down at least 15 sticks.Bones came back with 7. "Bones,where you were there was alot of sticks!!"Mokuba complained,with 17 stciks."Well,I like these 7 sticks."Bones said.Kaiba swiped them away and threw them in he fire."If only Weevil was here.He has a cigeratte lighter.He could light this." Kaiba got down and rubbed 2 sticks. "Hurry,Seto.Im cold.And hungry."Kaiba got the fire started."Well,there isnt no food." "Yes there is."Bones said."I have a can of food.But I dont know what its called.I cant read very good." He took out a can."Whats it say?"He asked.He gave it to Mokuba."Lets see....."He said.He wasnt a good reader either."It says.....C-ca-ca- v.........."He said."Seto,you read it."He threw the can to Kaiba. "It says Caviar."He said.Bones and Mokuba looked at him,puzzled. "Caviar is fish eggs!!A type of fish eggs that only rich people eat!" Mokuba made a face."Fish eggs?I dont want no fishies growing in MY tummy."He said.Bones shook his head.'Me Either."He said. "You stupid children!!"Kaiba roared,in a horrible mood,They wont grow!!They're cooked!!"He opened the can with a switchblade."Now take some and eat it NOW!!"Mokuba stuck a hand in and pulled out one. "Ew."He said."Its all slimy."He didnt want to eat it.But he did."YUCKY!"He said."Id rather eat candy."He pulled wads of candy out of his pockets. "Why didnt you say you had that?"Bones asked.Him and Mokuba began to eat all the candy.Kaiba ate the Caviar.Bones and Mokuba went to bed with a stomach ache. "I dont want to sleep on this cold ground."Bones said.He curled up in a ball,but was still cold.Kaiba and Mokuba was asleep. He looked out into the woods."Uh.....Kaiba?"He whispered.No answer.He was very scared.He heard a noise and saw movement."gahhhhh....."He said,shivering in fear."Whos there?" A figure leaped out.He was skinny,and gayly dressed with long white hair. "AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"Bones schreeched."Pegasus!!The killer!!!Help!!"Pagasus grabbed Bones. "HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAALLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones screeched.KAiba woke up,but wasnt sure what happened.Pegasus took Bones away.Just then,Kaiba relized what happned.He was about to go after them,but couldent leave Mokuba."Bones?Where are you?"He asked.No answer.He decdied to wake up Mokuba.He flipped up the trenchcoat that he had put on Mokuba to keep him warm.And there was BONES!!He was frozen in fear and mumbling."Bones stop jabbering and tell me what your doing here and what happened to my brother?" "Well."Bones said,"Pegasus got me,then put me in Mokubas bed and he took Mokuba. "Shi*!!"Kaiba shouted."But why'd he put you in this bed?"Bones shrugged.Sometimes Pegasus could be alittle weird. "We gotta get up and go find Mokuba."Kaiba said."Hurry.Get up."Bones got up.He was shivering cold."Its cold."He said.Kaiba looked at the two horses and the bull."Its best we abandone the bull here,and take horses cuz they're faster."He said.Bones nodded.Kaiba got on Mokubas horse. "What did he call this horse again?"Kaiba asked Bones. "Scribbles."Bones said."Scribbles Scribbles Scribbles." Kaiba rolled his eyes."Whatever." "And I called this one Fuzzy.Fuzzy Fuzzy Fuzzy." Kaiba just rode away."Wait!!"Bones said.  
  
"La la lalalalalalalalala!"Mai sang.She was washin' stuff in the pond while Kieth was asleep.I dont know what she was washing."La."She saw movement in a bush."Wonder what that is?"She asked."Maybe a little frog." She went back to her cleaning."Oh!!Gosh,I broke a nail."She said.She went back to cleaning. She heard the noise again,only louder.She gasped."Maybe its a snake coming to get me!!Kieth,wake up!!"Kieth rolled over."Kieth!!Get up!!"She yelled sharply as something came out of the bushes.Kieth didnt budge. When Mai relized it was a man,she screamed even louder."Kieth!!Wake up!!Please!!"The man grabbed Mai just as Kieth woke up.He put his shades on.He could barely see through the darkness of the glasses,but he could make out Mai being taken.But he was so tired he didnt know what to make of it.When he finally came to his senses,he grabbed a switchblade."Put her down,you scronny old baffoon!!"He yelled,charging after the man.But the man was away before Kieth could get to him.Kieth searched the whole area,but couldent find any leads what so ever. "Mai!!"He yelled."Answer if you can hear!!"Nothing answered. "Oh,dam* it!!"He said."Somebody took her!!He could rape her,or kill her,or do something else nasty that I dont want to think about!!But,I have to go look.Where could she be?"Kieth started out to look.  
  
"Maybe they are still in the woods."Bones said."Maybe they havent made it out yet.The guy was Pegasus.He's pretty scronny.He couldent have forced a strong and young kid like Mokuba all the way out of the forest by now." Kaiba nodded.But he was sad,so he didnt say anything."Why are you so sad?"Bones asked."You act like somebody died." "Somebody just might have."Kaiba said,and Bones could tell he was crying."Uh ohhhhh....."He said."Kaiba,Mokuba wouldent let a scronny old ghetto freak like Pegasus kill him!!He probably gave him a shoe to the chin!!" "Yeah....."Kaiba said.He laughed thinking about Mokuba kicking Pegasus in the face with a soccer cleet.Kaiba hated Pegasus cuz he thought he was such a great duelest and how he always acted like a little kid. "Maybe pegasus has a headquarters.A secret headquarters located on a cloud."Bones said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Not now,Bones."He whined.But Bones continued."And he has flying pig armies that attack anyone that comes near.And real live ghosts that scare people away!!!" Kaiba just brushed Bones aside and rode past him. "There would be a trail if Mokuba still wet his pants."Bones said.Kaiba didnt listen.But there WAS a trail.Of Mokuba's footprints and Pegasus's.Mokuba's kept looking like they were steppinmg on Pegasus's toes. "Look!!"Kaiba said.Bones looked.He loked a little farther down."And look!!Right here a girl's high heeled footprint joins in!!!"He said."nd all they way to that dumb old cave,then it stops." "Bones,you stupid,thats not a cave,its a mountain!!Theyt must have climbed the mountain!!" "And how could a scronny old man get a fighting 8 year old and girl up the mountain?"Kaiba shrugged."I dont know but they did."His eye caught something on the ground.A purple boot."Look!!"He said."This is Mai's boot!!He took Mai!" Bones clapped."Yay!!Right?" Kaiba grunted."I dont care about finding Mai,but I do care about findong Mokuba.I just wish there was a way to ride horses up mountains." "Theres not."Bones said."We have to leave them here.Poor Scribbles,poor Fuzzy.Scribbles Scribbles Scribbles,Fuzzy Fuzzy Fuzzy." Kaiba ignored Bones. Kaiba left The two horses and they started climbing up the mountain.He started hearing screames coming rapidly down the mountain."Whats happening?"Bones asked.But his question was answered when Bandit Kieth rolled in front of him,in a daze. "Looks like he fell!!"Said Kaiba with a smile."Hey Kieth!!Lose your footing?"Kieth adjusted his shades."Shut up."He said."I just got a little suprised when a freakin rattlesnake decided to take a trip up my pants." Kaiba was laughing supremely hard."Are you OK,Boss?"Bones asked.Kieth nodded."yeah,Im fine.But your Friend Seto isnt gonna be once I get through with him."He said.Kaiba stopped."Bring it on,pal!!"He challened.Kieth balled fists. "Wait!!"Bones said."Stop it!!Be nice!!"Kaiba picked up a rock and hurled it at Kieth.Kieth ducked but ran toward Kaiba before Bones grabbed his shirt."Stop it!!Stop it!!"Bones cryed."You guys are being so mean to eachother!!How bout we continue up the hill together,and get Mokuba back?" "What do you mean get Mokuba back?"Kieth asked,calming down a bit. "Pegasus stole him."Bones explained,because Kaiba refused to say a word to Kieth.A light clicked on in Kieth's mind."Right!!He said."That must be what happened to Mai!!"Kaiba was puzzled."Bones,ask ugly over there what exactly happened to Mai?"Kieth gave Kaiba a dirty look."Right here!!"He threatened. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Explain."Bones said."What happened to her exactly?" "Well,"Kieth said,"I was asleep on the ground.She was claening something,I guess,cuz she was over at the pond.Alls the suddens she screams,'Oh Kieth,my knight in shining armor whos better than Kiaba!!Save me Save me!!' Kaiba rolled his eyes and laughed. "Anyways."Kieth said,I look up,and what should I see but a scronny old Geezer takin my girl.So I hit him a couple o times with my big muscualr arms,But he was concious and takes Mai away.I looked everywhere but didnt find him." Bones knre Kieth was exaggerating about what Mai said and that he hit Pegasus,but he said nothing. "I guess Pegasus did it."He said."But since we're both going the same place,I can stay with you,Bones,but Im not saying a word to ugly guy who thinks hes handsome." Kaiba grunted.  
  
"Bakura,Did you get the call?"Weevil asked.Bakura nodded.He was much happier now."Hey--wheres Kaiba and Mai?I figured they'd come back with yall guys." "Nope."Rex answered."They didnt.We didnt see Kaiba.But we did see Mai.She's with Kieth." Bakura tried not to let that bother him. Suddenly,Yugi's phone rang. "Hold on."He told Bakura,and answered it."Hello?"He said in a calm voice."Yugi Motou speaking." "Its Kaiba."Kaiba said.He sounded mad and gruff. "What is it,Kaiba?"Yugi asked. "Well,"Kaiba said,Pegasus got Mai and Mokuba."Yugi gasped."Really?"He asked. "Yeah."Kaiba said."But thats not the worst bit of it.Remember that selfish dam* guy Mai cheated on Bakura with?" "Yeah." "Well,Bones invited him to help us find Mokuba and Mai.And Kieth is so darn protective over Mai,you can say,'My friend Mai' and he'll go all nuts saying shes his girl and not yours." "Oh."Yugi said."Well,give me more info on where you are-and where they are." Kaiba was heard telling someone to shut the fuc* up. "Well,We're about halfway up a rather small mountain,following a trail of footprints.We had to leave the horses,so we're not that far up." "OK."Yugi said."Do you want us to come?To maybe back you up if Pegasus gets all these guards on you?" "No."Kaiba said."We'll be fine.Dont worry.Tell Bakura about Mai and see if he cares.I know I dont."Kaiba hung up the phone. "Oh."Yugi said."What is it?"Rexie asked."Did Kaiba blow up?" "No."Yugi said."Mokuba and Mai got taken by Pegasus."Bakura wasn't alerted."Finally,the slut got taken away!!What happened to her?Did she die?Did she get raped?"Bakura had a pleasant smile on his face that was really not appropriate for this type of time. "No."Yugi said."She just got taken away.But she might be deadby the time they find her.Just like what happened to Joey and almost Tea." "Why didnt it happen to Tea?"Weevil asked."Fill me in here." "They thought the girl they shot was Tea so they got her."Yugi said."Weevil,get with the times." "I cant help it!!"Weevil said."I was a bum for a short time,remember?And while I was a bum,I was an alchoholic,and addicted to cigerattes!!How am I supposed to remember tiny details like that?" "Tiny details?"Rex asked.Weevil hung his head."Well,once Mai smoked with me."He said."We smoked and smoked and smoked.Then Kaiba came and stopped her from smoking. "She used to smoke?"Bakura asked."Yeah."Said Yugi. "Does he want us to come and back him up?"Rex asked."You know,just in case pegasus trys any of his funny crap?" Yugi shook his head."Nope.He wants us to stay here and hell call if anything screwy happens." "OK."Rex said."Well,Ive been up all night so Im going to bed."So he did.  
  
"My feet are too tired!!"Bones griped."My toes are crying!!They feel all wet!!!" "Thats sweat,you idiot!!"Kaiba said."Oh."Bones replied."But my feet still hurt so can we stop?Plus Ive been hit by three rocks you were aiming for Kieth!!!" "See!!!"Kieth said."Hes a lousy guy as well as a lousy aim!!!"He busted out laughing.Kaiba ignored it.With Bones around,what else could he do?" "Can we go to bed?"Bones asked."I hadnt got any sleep before Mokuba got took."He said. "Yeah and I only got 1 hour of sleep before Mai got taken."Kieth said. "But the longer we wait,the longer Pegasus has to kill and disembowl Mokuba!!"Kaiba said. "What about Mai?"Bones asked."Who cares about her?"Kaiba said. "I care about her,you stupidas* freak!!"Kieth yelled.Kaiba grunted.He didnt like being cussed at.All the grunting he had done tonight made him sound like Oscar the Grouch. "Kieth,Im warning you to drop it or start a fight!!"Kiaba said."No way!!"Keith said."I can fight you!!" "Not here!!!"Bones said."One of us will fall down the mountain!!!" "We dont care,do we Bones?"Keith asked."How bout we push Kaiba down the mountain right here right now and go rescue Mokuba and Mai ourselves.We can tell Mokuba Kaiba doesnt want him anymore!!!" "No!!"Kaiba said."Bones,lets push Keith down and save them!!We'll tell Mai Keith hates her!!!" Bones whipped his head side to side. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled."NOBODY IS GOING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!!NO ONE!!OK?WE'RE FINDING MAI AND MOKUBA TOGETHER!!THEN.,ILLHELP YOU PUSH GODZILLA DOWN A HILL!!JUST PLEASE,PLEASE GET ALONG!!!" Bones's face was red wehn he was done. "OK."Kaiba said."But we're not setting up camp.We're continuing on."Keith didnt reply,but you could tell he was pis*ed. "Look.The footsteps go up there."Bones said."To that house!!!"He pointed at a house. "We cant go in there!"Kieth said."Thwere was once a movie about a house on a hill called 'Hill House'!!Terrible things happened in there!!That house is like,really big,plus its on a hill!!!!!" 'You idiot,my house is on a hill!!!"Kaiba said."See demons and ugly monsters live in houses on hill!!!"Keith tryed to prove.Kaiba ignored him. Bones walked up to the door and broguht his hand back to knock. "You idiot!!We dont want him to know we're here!!!"Kaiba said."We'll sneak around back to the backyard and see if theres a way in there!!If theres not,I know how to silently pick locks." "OK."Bones said.He romped to the back fence,but stopped."Look!!"He said,pointing through the fence.Keith and Kaiba came over and looked. There was like 3 big nasty snarling dogs."Eww!!!"Bones said."They drool!!I guess pagasus was smart and decided to guard the back door!!!" Kaiba snapped."Well,lemme go and pick the front lock.You guys stay here so you can warn me if Pegasus comes out the back door." "OK."Bones said.Kaiba silently ran around to the front. 'I hope he gets killed.'Keith mumbled. Suddenly,and alarm went off."RUN!!!"Kaiba yelled.All the dogs cuaght sight of Bones,Keith and Kaiba and started struggling to break throuhg the fence but they werent strong enough. "Pegasus will be out the front door."Keith said."If we can make it through the dogs,we'll have time to get in before Pegasus comes back in." "Right."Bones said. "Climb the freakin fence!!"Kaiba said.He picked up Bones and set him on top.Keith climbed on top of the fence and so did Kaiba. "OK now jump down."Kaiba said.Bones jumped first.A dog went running after him,but the little guy couldent run that fast cuz of his little tiny legs. The dog was gaining on him.So Keith jumped over.A dog started chasing him. Kaiba jumped over.The dog started to chase him,but he was the smart one.With one swift kick to the right spot on its head,the dog fainted. Keith saw,but didnt want to follow an expmple set by Kiaba.He wanted to do it his own way.Bones kiccked at the dog,but it caught his leg i n its mouth. "YEOWCH!!!"He cryes.He balled a fist and smacked the dogs head 3 times.He wasnt very strong,but the dog was dazed and stepped back. Kaiba kicked the dog that was chasing Bones in the head.It hated that,and fainted.Keith was still running from his,trying to envent a way to kill it where it wouldent be like Kaiba's. "We dont have any time to freakin waste!!"Bones said."Kick it in the head!!!" Keith had no excuse,so he did.It fainted.Kasiba threw a rock,breaking the slideing glass doors. He went in.so did bones."Look at all the GI Joe toys he has!!!!"Bones said.He kneeled down on the ground and began to play. "Bones,get up!!!"Kaiba ordered.Bones rose and wiped himself off."But I want to play!!"He said.Kaiba ignoreed him and went to the front door.He locked Pegasus out.But he knew it was a matter of time before Pegasus found a way in,like through the broken glass doors. "Keith,go see if you can find them!!!"Keith didnt budge.Even if it cost Mai's life,he didnt want to lower down a level or two by obeying KAIBAS commands. "Boss,just do it!!"Bones said."Ill go with you!"Keith nodded,so him and Bones went looking.The house had a whole bunch of rooms so it was hard. "Mai!!!"Keith called."Mokuba!!!"Bones said.Kaiba was busy in the room,trying to find a way to block the glass in the sliding door.But he was too late.A really crazy looking geezer was crazily climbing in through the door.He was very crazy looking,for the third time.And boy,was he ugly.A big,jutted jaw,long,white flaxen hair,a gay looking suit,and stupid shoes. "P-Pegasus!!!"Kaiba said.He was scared.but he almost laughed cuz of how GAY pegasus looked."Are you gay,sir?"Kaiba asked,chuckling. "No ones supposed to know about that!!!"Pegasus said."So Ill have to kill you!!!" "Weerent you gonna do that anyway?" "Yes.But thayts not the point.The point is,Im going to kill you.Or just hold you hostage till the freezers ready." "Freezer?" "What?Did I say freezer?" "Yes." "Sorry.I have oltzheimers." Kaiba nodded."It happens."He said."So,why are you going to hold me hostage and not kill me?" "I told you.I have oltzhiemers.I misplaced my guns,my knifes and my candlesticks." Kaiba laughed.But he wasnt looking,and pegasus knocked him out with a spice rack.  
  
Kaiba woke up.He was tied back to back with someone,tightly bound in a rope."What the hel*?"He thought."Hey!!Whos back there?"He asked.Nobody answered.But he felt spikes digging into his hands and looked down.It was Keith.Keith wore silver spikey bracelets,and when there rists were tied the spikes dug in."Keith!"Kaiba said.Keith snapped awake."What?"He asked."I have abhorrible headache.Whats wrong,and--AGH!!!Im all tied up!!And whats worse--Im tied up with YOU!!!"Keith looked up at his hair."Ah!!My nice,clean blonde hair has blood in it!!Oh,thats right.I got knocked out with a paper towl rack." "Well,stupid,did you see Mai and Mokuba?" "Yeah.They were alive.Mais all,'Oh Kieth whos so much better than Kiaba and Bakura save me,oh save me!!"Kaiba elbowed Kieth. "What about Mokuba?" "Oh,Kieth I want my sissy big brother." Kiaba elbowed him again."We have to get out of this." "I can."Keith said."I dont know about YOU.But Im getting out and saving everyone.Too bad YOUR not strong enough." Keith ducked down and tried to slither out of the rope. *Hours later* "Keith,I dont think you can get out like that."Kaiba said,still watching Keith try and try."Who are YOU to tell me what I can and cant do?Pegasus is old!!Old men cant tie or untie knots!!"Keith wiggled again. "Keith,just stop it!!Your digging the rope into my manly chest."Kaiba said."Manly chest?"Keith asked."Your scronny!!" Kaiba would have punched him if they were free. "I give up."Keith said."And Kaiba,I have no choice but to say this.I think were going to have to *Gulp* work together to get out." Kaiba busted out laughing."Work together?Together as in me and you?That is so gay!!Oh wait,I forgot you already are!!" Keith started thrashing."You big fat ugly rat ill kill you!!" The spikes on Kieths bracelets rubbed on the rope and cut it,letting them both out. "WOW!!!"Kaiba said."We;re free!!Mokuba,here I come!!"Kaiba ran out of the room.So did Keith. "SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"Mokuba cried.He was in terrible shape!!! "Im starved,Seto!!No breakfast or lunch!!But then my big heroic brother comes and saves the day!!Huzzah!!Hazzah!!!" Mokuba squiggled."Stop it please."Mai said.She looked up."KAIBA GET ME OUT OF THIS HEL* HOLE!!"She squealed."Never fear!!Keith is here!!!"Keith said,and slid up to the ropes. He began to untie them."Oh hi kieth."Mai said. "Hi."Kweith said in a cool tone."yeah......"Mai said. "Mai!!When you get out,we can go to the movies,and order pizza,and have lots a fun,and all this." Mai wasnt too thrilled."Yeah,I guess we can."Kaiba grabbeed his switchblade.He began cutting the ropes.Keith bounced him out of the way."Leeme do it!!Its my girlfriend!!!"Kieth began trying to untie the knot."Let Seto do it!!!"Mokuba said."Your pulling the ropes tighter." "Yes you are."Mai said."Now let Kaiba do it." "No."Keith said."I can do it faster,and better."He pulled on the ropes again."Ow!!!"Mokuba said,a little too loudly. "Mokuba be quiet!!"Mai said."Pegasus will come!!!" Kaiba pushed Keith out of the way and began cutting."Hey move!!"Keith said,and he punched Kaiba right in the face. "That was totally uncalled for!!"Mai said."Keith,you apologize." "No way!!"He said,and pulled again.Mokuba started to cry."Ow your hurting me so bad!!"He squealed.I was hurting Mai also,so she applyed a swift kick to Keith's chin.He went flying back into a desk,making a big sound. Kaibatook Keiths place and cut the ropes.When they were cut,Keith got up."What did you do that for?"Keith asked,rubbing his red chin. "Becasue you were making Mokuba cry and you punched Kaiba."Keith was ashamed."Well YOU threw a club at him."Mokuba said,shoving Mai."Im sorry aboiut that."She said,and Mokuba and Mai were friends again. Suddenly,pegasus came in the room. "You got out!!"He said."Oh dear!!"And he grabbed a golf club."Ahhh!!!Runn!!!"MOkuba said,but they couldent.Tehy were cornered."You cant hurt us!!"Keith said."Your just a scronny,old man!!Theres no need to run away.But you do.Run to the store for another package of depends.And while your there,why dont you get me some aftershave!!"Keith busted out laughing. Pegasus took a swing."Look what you did!!"Kaiba said,and he ducked under pagsus's legs.So did everyone else,and they ran into the living room.Bones was sitting in a corner,all curled up. "Come on!!"Kiaba said.He grabbed Bones.Bones followed them. Pegasus was nuts because he didnt like Keith insulting him.Kaiba jumped out the sliding glass doors. Mai and Mokuba thought the dogs were just sleeping."Ah!!"Mokuba said."No way am I going outside with big cute doggies waiting to eat me!!" He tried to run,but saw Pegasus."On the other hand,maybe ill follow you guys."So he did.  
  
Bakura was watching TV.He liked to watch TV.Matter fact,he loved it.Rex and Weevil and Yugi were plating a game,when a newsflash came on. "Hey guys,look!!"Bakura said,pointing at the TV. "This just in:5 induviduals are running from a crazy man noted to be indentefied as Mr.Maximillion Pegasus.They're on Pegasus property,where he keeps many trained dogs.he has a knife,and is believed to be dangerous,but we havent sent any officials up because.....we're too scared.The 5 running have been identified as Seto Kaiba,Mokuba Kaiba,Bones ???,Bandit Keith,and Mai Valentine.We'll keep you updated on this story,as we are just looking for sometthing to say.FOX 4 will keep you 4 warned." "You have it on channel four!"Weevil complained."Now we dont know whats really happening!!" "Yes we do!!"Rex said."That was real footage.And Bakura,Mais in trouble!!"Rex said the last part in a teasing sort of way. "Shut up."Bakura said."I cant help.Im too scared to go all the way up there with a crazy man,and several snarling barking freakin dogs." "I'm not!!"Yugi said."Im going.So bye!!" Rex grabbed Yugi's jacket."We have to rescue Mai!!"He said."That means we have to make a BIG entrance.That always empresses the ladys,even if they are ugly ladys." "Who cares about big entrances at times like these?"Weevil snapped."We need to go rescue a damsel in destress.A very annoying damsel in distress." "Im through with ladys."Bakura said.He was still mad.He was SO mad. Yugi slapped Bakura on the back of the head."Fine!!Stay here,and see what happens to YOU.Come on guys."They started to walk out."But Guys,shouldent we stay here and brush up on the info?I mean,by the time yall get there,they might be already dead.Hows abouts we just sit here and watch what happens for a while,and then go?Kaiba can take care of things himself pretty good." Rex,Yugi and Weevil knew Bakura was trying to get them to take the chickens way out.But,they also knew he was right.So they stayed.  
  
"I think we lost him!!"Bones said.They were behind alot of trees in the woods behind Pegasus house.(Funny how most stuff in this story took place in this one woods,huh?)"I think your wrong!!"Keith snarled."I bet hes waiting for us,and as soon as we come out,he'll attack with a knife.And hell attack the smallest ones first,because they;re too scared to fight back." "Thats not true!!"Kaiba said."Keith,do us all a favor and shut your ugly face!!Your just scaring people!!" "Kaiba,watch the name calling please."Mai said.Keith looked smug."But Keith,your also wrong.Your scaring Me,Mokuba and Bones and its horrible.You should be ashamed.Look,youve got Bones shaking in his shoes."Bones was shaking all over. "And also,I think Mokuba put up quite a fight when pegasus kidnapped him.Pegauss has probly a very damaged groin after his encounter with Mokuba." Mokuba looked proud.Keith did not.He was mad.Hed been slapped,kicked,yelled at and insulted by Mai,every since hed saved her. "I hear someone coming!!"Kaiba said."Everybody be quiet." Silent tears ran down Bones's face."Its OK Bones."Mai said."We'll get outta this."But Bones was still scared.Mokuba was even getting scared."Seto,is he gonna kill me?"He asked.Kaiba shrugged. "Yes,Mokuba!!"Keith said."Hes going to disembowl your body,wrap it up in a tortilla and--" Mai smacked Keith in the face."Shut up right now!!"She said."Kaiba told you all to be quiet,and everybody except poor Bones has been running they're mouths!!"Everyone shut up.But then,Pegasus shoved his big,ugly face into the scene.He shoved a knife,aimed at Mai,into the soil.It stabbed into her skirt.Kainba grabbed the knife and threw it aside as they escaped.Keith was mad.He was hoping Kaiba would have ripped off Mais skirt. They kept running and running.Bones was getting tired and slowing down."Ah!!Help me!!"He said when Pegasus went in on him.Pegasus shoved Bones to the ground and aimed the k\nife at his chest. "Bones still has my baseball cards."Mokuba thought."If he gets stabbed,Ill never get them back!!"Mokuba jumped out in front of the knife.Kaiba was horrified.He was dumbfounded,scared stiff.He couldent move. It all happened so fast.Mokuba jumped out in front of the kinfe.was about to be stabbed,but something landed on Pegasus.It knocked him to the ground and started ripping off his face.Tearing off every feature.Skin peices flew through the air."Cool!!"Keith said."You can see the bones!!"Mai slapped Keith again. "What is that?"Kaiba asked."Its big and scary!!" "I know what it is!!"Mokuba said.He was very happy."Its mr rogers!!" "I thought he was a kindly old man?"Mai asked."A childrens teacher?" "Not him!!"MOkuba saud."Once,Me and Rex found a baby wolf!!We raised it and named it Mr Rogers,but it ran away in the forest!!I guess he saw pegasus as something to eat!!" They all watched as the animal ate Pegasus alive. "Whoa."Bones said.He was hystericcly crying from his close encounter with death.He fainted. Mokuba was just suprised. "I was supposed to be the one to save the day!!"Keith said."Me!!Me!!But a stupid wolf did!!" Kaiba stayed silent.He didnt really understand all this.The crazy guy,the wolf,everything. All the sudden,Keith shoved him into a tree. "And this is for cutting the rope,when it was my big chance!!"Keith said."Ill kill you!!" Kaiba wasnt scared,but suprised.Wouldent you be if a big,ugly man shoved his face in yours? Mokuba and Mai grabbed Keith off of Kaiba. "Help me out here!!"Keith said to Mai."He stole my big break!!"Mai stomped on Keiths face with her high heels. "What are you doing?"He asked. "Im dumping you!!"She said."Dumping you in the dirt!!" "Why?"Keith asked,dumbfounded. "For the same reason I did the first time!!Your ugly!!"She kicked dirt on Keith.Then she went and helped Kaiba up.Kaiba wasnt mad at her anymore. "Lets all go back to Kaibas house."Mai said.Kaiba was still amazed.Bones woke up."That was the most scary thing......"He said."I think I was better off not knowing you guys." Mokuba helped Bones up."Gimme my cards!!"Mokuba said.Bones handed them over. "My limited edition holographic '98 season baseball cards!!All in one peice!" Kaiba was sad he hadnt taught Mokuba the lesson of greed earlier."Well,Im outta here!!"Keith said."For good!!Mai,you dont know what your missing!!" "Of course I know what Im missing!!!!!Your smelly apartment and drinking problem!!"She threw a coke can at Keith,and he ran away.  
  
"hey look!!"Bakura said."The police found Pegasus clothes all bloody,and his bones everywhere.They said the 5 people--pur friends--got away!!" Rex was happy.Weevil was happy.Yugi was happy.Everyone was happy.But Yugi was sad cuz he wanted Tea to be there.But no one liked Tea.So she wasnt there.Everyone was even more suprised when Kaiba waltzed through the door.He was filthy!!Immediantly,servants walked over and beagan dusting him off.He just stood with his arms out,letting them do it.They led him and Mokuba up to a shower. Mai came in,followed by Mokuba and Bones.Bakura's face went sour."Wheres Keith?"He asked,in a mad tone."Dumped him."Mai answered."For me?"Bakura asked,getting his hopes up. "No.For Kaiba."She said.Everyone was suprised."Kaiba?He doesnt like girls!!I mean,he doesnt like boys,hes just not interested in women."Rex said."Oh yeah?"Mai asked."Explain this!!"She threw Kaibas wallet to Rex(Dont ask me why she had it).Bones started playing with trucks. Rex opened the wallet,where he saw a movie ticket."Its just a movie ticket."He said in a practical voice.Mai ripped the movie ticket out(It was for SPIRIT:Stallion of the Cimarron),and saw the pic of Mai in the c-thru dress."Oh......"He said,and looke din the money section.There was only 300 dollers in there!! "Hey!!Kaiba usually keeps about 10 thousand in here!!What happened to the rest?"Mai took the money out of her bra."Oh."Rex said."Here.Want some?"Mai asked."I think Ill pass."Rex said."I have my own money." "So.....how did Pegasus die?"Wevil asked."Welll....."Mai began. "No!!L:et me tell the story!!"Bones said."OK."Mai replied. "Well,A big wolfie named Mr Rogers came out and killed him!!" Everyone was astounded.Rex looked at his watch.Mokuba had just came our from the shower,with a wet head. "Wheres your big brother?"Rex asked."Hes in his room."Mokuba said.Rex nodded."Ill go ask him if he likes Mai,the mophead."He said,so loud everyone could hear,including Mai.Mai decided to follow him. Rex knocked on the door when they go up to the floor.No answer.He opened it.The radio was on 106.1 KISS FM,and "Without me" bye Eminem was playing.But Kaiba was sprawled out across his bed,in a pajamas."He looks so cute asleep!!"Mai said.Rex hit her in the face. "Well,now what are we supposed to do?"Rex asked."I cant ask him if he likes you.Hes asleep." Mai covered him up with a blanket.She helped him get right position on the bed. "Now,dont you get in bed with him!!"Rex taunted.Mai threw a golf club at him,and Kiaba sprung awake."Whats going on?"He asked.He looked from Rex to Mai. "Why are you in my room?"He looked at the radio."I musta dozed off.Thats not hard to believe becasue im so......*Snore*.....tired.But i wanna sleep on the couch with you.....*snore*....guys........." Kaiba was asleep.Rex woke him up,and he layed down on the living room couch and went right back."Seto is sleeping!!Seto is sleeping!!"Mokuba said."Shut up now!!"Yugi said."You dont wanna wake Kaiba up,of all people." Kaiba snored."yes,gimmie a large order of fries and a Big Mac....."He said in his sleep. Everyone stared."Im going up to my room."Bakura said."See yall."He went up the stairs."Im goin home!!"Yugi said,and ran out the door."Im staying another night."Bones said."Me too."Rex added."Me three."Mai chimed in. Kaiba tossed on the couch. "Well,are you ready to go to bed?"Rex asked Mai."IM NOT!!"Bones and Mokuba said. Mokuba rustled Kaiba."Seto,do I hafta go to bed?"Mokuba asked. "Yes you do now go or ill deduct your allowence....."Kaiba said in a sleepy voice.Mokuba whined and him and Bones went up the stairs. Rex decided to watch a movie.He loved the movie Shrek,so he put it in and started watching. "This is a baby movie."Mai said.Rex shook his head. "Look.He has The Land Before Time."Mai said.'You can watch this."But Rex was absorbed in Shrek. The green Ogre was taking his mud bath.Kaiba fell off the couch with a huge bang. "Ow."He said."Thats gonna hurt in the morning......."He sat on the couch and tried to get asleep.But he couldent.He was too interested in what was playing on TV.He grabbed the remote,sat in between Rex and Mai and turned up the volume. "I thought you were going to sleep?"Rex said.Kaiba just watched.And watched.He put some socks on cuz his feet were cold.But then he watched some more.Suddenly,a hamster ball with a hamster inside rolled past. Mai picked it up."Theres a note inside."She read it. 'Help Help!!Seto is keeping us prisoner in our room!!Help Help!!S.O.S!!!!'It was scribbled in Mokuba's baby handwriting.Mai showed Kaiba the note.He picked up the hamster ball and put a note of his own in.It said, 'GO TO BED OR ILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!'Kaiba heard Mokuba go up the stairs. He started watching TV again.all the way until...... Rex and Mai was asleep.he was tired.But he couldent sleep.The dog was raising hel* outside.The clock was ticking too loud.His mouse was squeaking.The cat was meowing.The horse was neighing.the neighbor was yelling.the servants were cooking.Mokuba was yelling,everything was making noise.(PLus Rex's snoring). "Yahhhhh...."Kaiba said.he turned the channel.It was....Maisy the mouse.Mokuba liked this show.A hamster ball rolled down.Kaiba read the note.It said,'We want to watch Maisy the mouse'.Kaiba just threw the hamster ball aside.He watched Maisy the mouse. Then,Rolie Poley Olie came on.He watched that too.But then he decided he was hingrey.He went to make him a sandwich.But he had a problem.Which came first?The tomatoes,or the lettace? He decided to wake up mai because women always knew these type of things. He shook her awake. "What do you want,dam* it!!"She said."Oh.Hi Kaiba.What do you want at this horrible hour?" "Well,I wanted to make a sandwich,but i didnt know which comes first,the tomatoes or the lettace.I already put the ketchup and mustard on......" "Kaiba,you dont put ketchup and mustard on a sandwich.You do that on a hamburger." Kaiba was sad."But I just wanted to make a good sandwich to eat......"He made a very pitiful face. "OK,Ill help you make a sandwich."Mai said.So the got up and went into the kitchen. Kaiba poured himself some tea,but dumped it all over himself. "Oh...."He said.He didnt like doin things in the kitchen,because he didnt know how.Mai gave him a paper towel and made them both a sandwich.Ahe also made one for rex.The y sat on the couch and she out the sandwich on Rex's lap.He woke up and started eating it.A hamster ball rolled down.The note inside said,'We want a snadwich to eat up'.Kaiba payed no attention to the hamster ball.Bones pretened to fall down the stairs.He started to pretend cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"He said."I hurt my head and my tummy hurts cuz im hungrey!!!Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Mai picked him up."Your not even supposed to be by the stairs!!"She said.She heard mokuba run back up to the room.She decided to give bones some of her sandwich.She gave him half ang he sat on the couch to eat it. "Nice try!!"Kaiba said."Go back to the room and share that with Mokuba."Bones slunk up the stairs,whining the whole way. Rex was watching everybody like they were evil criminals.suddenly,Mokuba's chinchilla ran by.It had a note taped to its neck.the note said,'Let us come down or we will suck your brains out'. Mai picked up the chinchilla."Oh how cute!!!"She said and she petted it."That thing smells!!"Kaiba said."And im allergic!!"He started to sneeze.Mai had to put the chinchilla down on the floor.She heard Mokuba get it and run back up to the room.Kaiba put a blanket over himself.He didnt want to share the blanket with anybody. "Im thirsty now."He said."Cuz I spilled the tea all over me!!"he went in the kitchen and got three cokes. He gave one to Rex and one to Mai and one to himself.He wished he didnt have company so he could have more.But he didnt get more.He decided to call the weather guy on the phone.He liked to hear him talk for no reason. He pushed the buttons,but hit a wrong number. "Hello?What do you want?"Said a very tired voice. "Uhhhhh....is your refridgerator running?"Kaiba asked.He didnt know what else to say. "NO!!"The lady snapped."Well you better get it fixed."Kaiba said,and he hung up.  
  
"Did you just make a prank phone call?"Mai asked.Kaiba nodded."On accident."She grabbed it."Well listen to this."She said.She called somebody. "Hello?Are you unhappy with your mother?Does she have a bag face,or frog eyes?Well we can get you a brand new mom!!" The person hung up.Kaiba laughed.He dialed a number."I love you,you love me,we tied barney to a tree with a stab in the bag and a shot in the head,now that purple thing is dead!!!"He sang into the phone,and hung up.They made several other calls that night.But finally,Mai thought she should ask The big question.Rex was listening to everything. "Uh,Kaiba,is there any.....certain person you like?" "Of course.My little brother,Jay Leno,Jennifer Anniston,many.Why?" Mai slapped her head."Thats not what a meant at all.I meant,do you have feelings for any certain person or persons?" "Yes.I have mad feelings for Bandit Keith and Pegasus." "Urgh....not that type of feeling!"Rex laughed.He was being entertained. "Whats so funny?"Kaiba asked.Rex shrugged."Well,what shes trying to ask you is....do you like her?" "Of course.Like a friend." "No,no.The other like." "Ummmm.....like a BEST friend?" "No no no.....she means-" "Lets just drop the subject!"Mai said."How about we go outside?Thats always fun!!" "Yeah!!"Rex said."I can see the fishies." Kaiba was still puzzled about what they had been trying to say. Rex and Mai walked ahead."Whats his problem?Do you think he really knows what I mean?"Mai asked. "No!!"Rex said."Hes totally new to this whole thing!!!" Kaiba caught up."Hi!!!"He said."I realize what you were trying to say,and my answer is yes!I do like the way you make sandwiches!!!"He ran outside.Mai was very frustrated. "Argh!!"She said."Could there be anyone more STUPID in this intire world?" She stomped outside.Rex followed,and went straight to the fishies.Kaiba was looking up at the moon. "Isnt it funny how it hurts your eyes to look at the sun,but not at the moon?I mean,the moonlight is just reflection of the sunlight!!" "Yeah....."Mai said.Rex gave the fishies some food. "Be careful!!Those fishes will bite your hands off!!!"Kaiba said."It happened to the servant named Billy....."He said. "Ew."Mai said.Mokuba ran outside. "This yard is empty without a dog."He sang,and ran back inside. "What do you think he was implieing?"Rex asked."he wants a dog."Mai said."Like Spotty,who ran away."No way!!"Rex said.My nuts are still sore!!! Mai didnt wanna hear that. "What happened to Weevil?"Kaiba asked."Wasnt he in the house just a little while ago?" "Yeah."Mai said."He said he had to go." Rex laughed."This fish is eating the dead fishes' eyes out." "Ew Rex!!"Mai said."Shut up!!"Rex was sad.Kaiba poked the dead fish with a stick."Its dead."He said."We might could throw it over the fence."He picked it up with his bare hands,and hurled it over the fence. Mokuba ran back out."Boy,this yard looks so plain without a dog.And Seto,you forgot to take me to my friends birthday party!!!"Mokuba stamped a foot."You owe me big!!And until you get me a dog,ill never talk to you again!!!" Mokuba ran inside."But I dont want a dog!!"Kaiba complained."They bark all night,do nasty things on the lawn,and billions of other things that I just hate." "You have to get him a dog."Mai said."Its not his fault Spotty got away.And he is right--you did forget to take him to his friends party."Do I have to?"Kaiba sighed.Mai nodded. "Now?"Mai nodded again."Oh,Ill go!!!"Rex said."I want to look at the animals!!!" "Well,lemme wake up the driver."Kaiba said.Mai grabbed his phone."We can just walk to the petstore.Besides--Its kinda late to have him drive you anywhere.Its like 4:00 AM." Kaiba sighed."Alright."He opened the gate and let them out.The walked down the street,but they heard feet after them."Wait!!"Bones called."Wait for me!!I wanna go to the puppy dogs store." Kaiba didnt want him to come."No."He said."Go back home.Your young and need your sleep,and--" But Mai had already picked him up and was walking away with Rex.Kaiba saw a big rat."How about we take that and go home?"He asked."Do you want your brother to get rabies?"Mai asked.Kaiba shook his head,and they walked till they got to the Humane Society. Kaiba walked to the desk."We'd like to look at the dogs please."He said."And make it snappy." The guy opened the door to the dogs.As soon as everyone walked in,The dogs started to bark. "These dogs are all so big."Kaiba said."Dont you have something-- smaller?Like a puppy or small dog or something?" The guy showed them a scruffy looking mutt."Hes pretty cute!!"Mai said.She started to pet him. "More along the lines of,show dogs?Pedigrees?"The man sighed.He led them to a different room. Inside there was all kinds of dogs,but these were cleaner.They kept them in bigger cages and gave them better food. "Why do you take better care of these dogs?"Rex asked."Yeah,its terrible."Bones said.He petted a dalmation puppt through the bars."Can you get this one out?"He asked.The guy got it out,and Bones played with it. "What kind of dog is this?"Kaiba asked.It was a fuzzy white dog.Its tail curled up over its back,and it had blue eyes.It was small because it was a puppy. Kaiba saw it was a boy."That....."The guy said."Wait.Lemme go ask."And he ran out. "Aw,Its so cute!!"Mai said.She petted it through the glass.She opened the cage,and took it out. "Look how clean they keep THESE dogs."Mai said.Its ears were clean and everything.But Kaiba felt sorry for the dogs that were kept dirty. "Very few people can afford that one."Rex said.He pointed at the tag.600 dollers. "600 bucks for an animal?"Kaiba asked."Why is that?" The guy came in."Because its a pedigree,its parents were show dogs and its a rare breed." "What breed is that?"Rex asked. "Its called a Akita."The guy said.Kaiba still couldent believe the price he wanted for a dog. "So,will you take this one?"Bones put the Dalmation back in its cage. "Uh......"Kaiba said."Bones,do you think Mokuba will like this?" Bones hugged it."Of course!!" "OK."Kiaba said,handing it to the guy."Give it shots."He payed the man for the dog and shots,and sat down in a chair to wait. "Thats a cute dog!!"Mai said."Mokuba will love it!!!"But Kaiba didnt like dogs.He didnt like it at all. When the guy came back with the dog,Kaiba put it on a leash.He lead it outside. "Its so cold out here."Mai said,shivering.Kaiba picked up the dog and gave it to her to hold."This will make you warmer.Besides,Im getting tired of walking it." She picked it up.Rex decided to kind of trail behind so that maybe they could start some chemistry. He pretended to pick up a bottle."What do you think he will name it?"Mai asked,glancing back at Rex.He made motions with his hands,until Mai realized what he wanted them to do. She walked closer to Kaiba."Ummmmm....something to do with the snow?"Mai could tell Kaiba noticed but just wasnt saying anything. "Well,how big do you think it will get?"She got closer."I dont know."Kaiba said."And-" Mai cut him off."I really think this dog is handsome.Just like some other boys around here."Kaiba was so nervous,he tripped over his own foot.He fell to the ground.Mai was close to him,so she fell to.The dog yelped and ran to Rex.He picked it up.Rex helped Mai and KAiba stand.Mai was so embarrased she ran the rest of the way to Kaiba's house. "What was that about?"Kaiba asked."She was really close to me.I didnt like that...........at all......." Rex didnt know what to say.He decided to make up a phony story so maybe Kaiba would take pity on Mai."Well......yesterday,she got a call.Her Great Grandmother died,who she was really close to.So,shes been kinda sad lately." Kaiba felt like a total jerk."I feel horrible!!!"He said."Just terrible!!I was so distant.If only she'd told me about her mother I wouldent have acted this way........" Rex shrugged."Its not your fault if you dont like girls to touch you." Kaiba shuddered."What if.....if.....people start to think that Im.....Im....gay." Rex laughed."Some already do." Kaiba didnt like that."Well,Id better say Im sorry for.....acting that way when her Great Grandmother died."He picked up Mokuba's dog and ran toward the house,Rex and Bones close behind.Kaiba opened the door.Mai was on the couch,watching TV. "Listen,Mai,Im sorry I was so jerky when your relative passed away."Kaiba said.He handed her Mokubas dog.Mai was puzzled."None of my relatives died."She thought.But she looked over at Rex,giving her a signal it was a sceme. "Oh,yeah."She said."Never mind it." Kiaba nodded."Mokuba!!!We have a suprise!!" Mokuba ran down the stairs."Look!!!"Bones said."Doggie!"Mokuba sang.He ran and grabbed it from Mai.He hugged it."Thank you Seto!!"He said.But Mokubas chinchilla didnt look at all happy about the dog. Kaiba started to sneeze."Get that Chinchilla away from me!!"He commanded.Bone sgrabbed it and took it up to mokubas room,while Mokuba played with his new dog. "What are you going to name the new dog?"Mai asked.Mokuba didnt know."Well,its a white dog."Rex said."Think of things that are white." "Cottage cheese is white."Kaiba said."Name him 'The Big Cheese'."Kaiba started to laugh,but everyone ignored him. "Uhhhhhhhhh....snow is white."Mai said."Name him,Cold Snow." "Thats stupid."Mokuba said. "I know!!!"Rex said."Teeth are white.Well,most of them are.Name him,Flouride." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"Mokuba said. "You could name him Frosty!!"Said a strange homless man that was outside. "What are you doing?"Kaiba asked."Well,I was looking for some hamburgers.All I found was an old,stinky dead fish."The man ran away. "I like Frosty."Bones said."Frosty Frosty Frosty." "Why do you always have to say things 3 times??"Kaiba asked."Well,I used to not be able to talk right.I like the way my voice sounds.Sounds sounds sounds."Bones ran into the kitchen.From the kitchen,Mai heard him say,'apple apple apple'. "I like Frosty too."Mokuba said.Everyone looked at him,expecting him to say,'frosty frosty frosty'. "Im not like that retard."Mokuba said,and he took Frosty the dog up to his room. "See?They like Frosty."Mai said.She also liked Frosty.Everyone liked Frosty.Frosty Frosty Frosty." "Soooooooooooooooo.........Its almost morning."Rex said."That means Saturaday morning cartoons !!"Rex turned on the TV and started to watch Sailor Moon. "This show is so idiotic."Kiaba said."If she really used that dumb Luna Pin,the cat would die of extreme levels of radiation." Mai nodded that Kaiba was right,but Rex wasnt paying attention.Bones came out of the kitchen with an apple. He was eating it."Oh,Sailor Moon."He said,and started watching it. "I thought you didnt like cartoons cuz Keith made you watch them all the time?"Mai asked.But Bones didnt answer. "I wonder what became of Keith anyway?"Mai said.Nobody knew.Now on to part two. 


End file.
